


Приключения Хэмиша Уотсона (The Adventures of Hamish Watson)

by Ahe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Kidlock, M/M, Parentlock, Teenlock, like all of it, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 48,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон вздохнул.<br/>- Хэмиш, папочка и я уже говорили с тобой. Не бывает никаких монстров, - объяснил он в четвертый раз за вечер. – Папочка сделал круговую диаграмму и все. </p><p>Серия зарисовок об одном обыкновенном мальчике и его весьма необычных родителях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Хэмиш против монстра под кроватью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventures of Hamish Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/975894) by [Shay_Fae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Fae/pseuds/Shay_Fae). 



> Разрешение на перевод, спустя столько времени, получено.
> 
> Также прошу прощения за все возможные ошибки и я буду только рада, если кто-то укажет на них или, возможно, даже согласится стать бетой.

— …и жили они долго и счастливо, — тихо закончил Джон, закрыв книгу. Он поправил одеяло маленького Хэмиша, вставая. — Спокойно ночи, дорогой, — он улыбнулся, наклонившись для того, чтобы поцеловать шестилетнего сына.  
  
— Папа, не уходи, — жалобно вскрикнул Хэмиш и Джон замер. — Ты не можешь уйти, пока под моей кроватью есть монстр, который хочет съесть меня!  
  
Джон вздохнул.  
  
— Хэмиш, папочка и я уже говорили с тобой. Не бывает никаких монстров, — объяснил он в четвертый раз за вечер. — Папочка сделал круговую диаграмму и все.  
  
Хэмиша это не успокоило.  
  
— Да, но старший брат Сэмми, — Пит Спенсер, — сказал, что монстры существуют, он старше его на четыре года, вдобавок очень умный. Он даже знает, как пишется неисправимый, так что я думаю, он узнал много про монстров.  
  
Шерлок точно убьет его, если он станет поощрять такие фантазии, встав на колени и заглянув под кровать. Но Джон все равно сделал это.  
  
— Нет никаких монстров, — объявил он, почувствовав, как кольнула спина, стоило ему только встать.  
  
Хэмиш покачал головой.  
  
— Старший брат Сэмми, — Пит Спенсер, — сказал, что они становятся невидимыми, как только ты взглянешь на них. Он сказал, что они ждут, пока ты пойдешь спать, а затем они забираются на кровать и съедают тебя, ведь для них ты все равно, что мармеладные мишки Гамми.  
  
Джон сдался.  
  
— Хэмиш, папочка и я уже говорили тебе, что никаких монстров не существует. Ты ведь знаешь, мы бы никогда не стали лгать тебе, — он обреченно осмотрел и облазил всю комнату, даже нашел потерянного плюшевого зайца Хэмиша. — Вот, можешь погладить своего зайчонка, — предложил он.  
  
Хэмиш понимающе хмыкнул.  
  
— Его зовут Поль Питерс Смит Третий, — возмутился он, когда Джон протянул плюшевого зайца. Маленький мальчик схватил бедолагу и прижал к груди, зарываясь в одеяло.  
  
— Хорошо, Поль Питерс Смит в состоянии защитить тебя, — извинившись, сказал Джон.  
  
— Да, только вот он не сможет по причине того, что он плюшевый, — напомнил Хэмиш своему глупому папе и Джон удивился, почему некоторые думали, что быть отцом легче, чем служить в Афганистане.  
  
— Так значит, монстер под кроватью тебе кажется, нормальным, но быть под защитой плюшевого животного, это для тебя слишком, — пробормотал он, готовясь выключить ночник. — Спокойной ночи, Хэмиш, — тихо сказал он, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
Джон спустился вниз, обнаружив Шерлока лежащим на диване. Он наблюдал, как Джон вошел, и сразу убрал ноги, освободив место для человека, который тотчас рухнул рядом с ним.  
  
— Снова монстры? — спросил Шерлок у Джона, который устало, положил голову на спинку дивана.  
  
— Я не знаю, где он этого понабрался, — вздохнул он, потирая левой рукой лицо. — Его родители ловят опасных преступников, а он боится _монстров_.  
  
Шерлок молчал и Джон сдвинул его руку, чтобы обнаружить его злобную ухмылку. За три секунды мысли Джона с сына переключились на рот Шерлока, что немного взволновало его, ведь он никогда не мог относиться к этому равнодушно.  
  
— Трудный день? — дразняще спросил Джон, когда Шерлок подполз к нему ближе и обхватил его, обнимая.  
  
— Ох, заткнись, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся и Джон пододвинулся ближе, чтобы поцеловать эту ухмылку на лице гения, когда они услышали звук шагов на лестнице. Оба мужчины повернули головы, обнаружив стоящего в проеме Хэмиша в пижаме с изображением пожарных машинок и кроликом в руках.  
  
— Прости, что беспокою тебя, — нервно произнес Хэмиш. Они начали учить его манерам на прошлой неделе и, вероятно, он принимал уроки слишком близко к сердцу. — Я просто посижу на диване, и, может быть, посмотрю десятичасовые новости ВВС.  
  
Шерлок и Джон перегнулись.  
  
— Твоя очередь, — упрямо сказал Джон, и Шерлок вздохнул, выпуская Джона из объятий.  
  
— Вот и все, иди спать, — приказал Шерлок, подхватывая Хэмиша, закинув себе на плечо и неся его обратно в спальню.  
  
— Мы могли бы сделать эксперимент! Или заварим чай! Может, заварим чай? — тараторил Хэмиш, болтаясь на плече Шерлока, пока тот нес его до кровати. Он вернулся обратно через минуту, усевшись рядом с Джоном, переполненный энергией.  
  
— Сколько у нас времени, прежде чем он снова спустится вниз? — выспрашивал Шерлок, начав расстегивать рубашку Джона.  
  
— Я бы дал минут пять, — начал было Джон, но его прервал голос Хэмиша, который эхом пронесся по всей квартире.  
  
— Поль Питерс Смит Третий, нужен стакан воды! — кричал маленький мальчик, и Джон толкнул Шерлока.  
  
— Вот он, я получил спрей от монстров, — согласился Джон, направляясь на кухню.  
  
— Ты только поощряешь его, — возмутился Шерлок, оставаясь на месте, несчастно распластавшись на диване.  
  
Голова Джона появилась в дверном проеме.  
  
— Жди меня в спальне. Я буду там в десять, — пообещал Джон, опасно блеснув глазами.  
  
— С другой стороны, я полностью уважаю, твой подход к воспитанию, — пошел на попятный Шерлок, сняв с себя рубашку, прежде чем покинуть комнату, в время как Джон понимался по лестнице, готовясь разбрызгать аэрозоль под кроватью Хэмиша.


	2. Хэмиш против аиста

— Тем не менее, я надеюсь, ты взглянешь на это, — вздохнул Майкрофт, возвышаясь. Шерлок смотрел на него, сидя напротив в кресле. Тот осторожно обошел баррикаду на полу, где еще недавно были разбросаны какие-то бумажки и чашки, а не игрушки и железная дорога.  
  
— Рассмотри это. Ответа до сих пор нет, — предложил Шерлок, не двигаясь, и оба мужчины резко обернулись, услышав, как открылась входная дверь.  
  
Звук шагов Джона легко был узнаваем, его ноги неторопливо и уверенно ступали по лестнице, в сопровождении звука топота ног, что были в разы меньше.  
  
— Папочка! — прокричал Хэмиш, врываясь в их логово, и Шерлок встал, для того, чтобы подхватить мальчика на руки и позволить маленькому чудовищу поцеловать себя. — Я получил высший балл за мой проект и миссис Учительница, сказала, что я продемонстрировал невероятный процесс!  
  
— Ты подразумеваешь, наверное, невероятный прогресс, Хэмиш, — поправил Шерлок, опустив маленького мальчика вниз. — Попытайся сказать правильно.  
  
— Невероятный прогресс, — Хэмиш напряженно пытался заставить язык, произнести правильно слова.  
  
Шерлок вздохнул.  
  
— Уже ближе, — признал он, взъерошив волос Хэмиша, когда Джон вошел через открытую дверь.  
  
— Привет, дорогой, — доктор ухмыльнулся, целуя Шерлока и вещая куртку на крючок. — И привет, Майкрофт, — он улыбается его высоко поставленному брату. — Я ошибусь, предположив, что Шерлок не предложил тебе выпить чаю?  
  
Майкрофт неловко улыбнулся.  
  
— Все в порядке, — он извинился. — Я уже ухожу.  
  
— Дядя Майкрофт! — завизжал Хэмиш, только заметив замершую фигуру. Он кинулся, чтобы обнять ноги Майкрофта, сжимая ткань так, что брюки больше не подлежат восстановлению. — Я даже не увидел тебя, пока ты прятался в углу комнаты, миссис Учительница говорит, что мы должны «подать звук окружающим», но я периодически забываю, плюс ты практически слился с обоями, как верблюд.  
  
— Привет, Хэмиш, — должным образом поприветствовал Майкрофт, не представляя, куда деть руки. Поскольку Джон всегда призывал его высоко поставленного брата обнимать племянника, с тех пор как мальчик перестал носить памперсы, но Майкрофту все еще было некомфортно рядом с Хэмишем выглядя так, будто он всерьез испуган и в любую секунду, готов плюнуть на все и бежать.  
  
Хэмиш сделал шаг назад, внимательно разглядывая Майкрофта. Он молчал, как если бы размышлял по-настоящему великих делах, прежде чем спросил:  
  
— Дядя Майкрофт, а когда ты собираешься завести ребенка? — он указал пальцем на живот Майкрофта.  
  
Майкрофт нахмурился и явно нуждался в помощи, пока Джон и Шерлок, прыснули от смеха. Джон пытался взять себя в руки и умолкнуть, запихав кулак в рот, но Шерлок убежал на кухню, скрывая гордость за своего маленького сына.  
  
-Хэмиш, дорогой, мальчики не могут иметь детей, — начал пояснять Джон, пока Шерлок, схватившись за бока, оперся плечом на дверной косяк, и смеялся. — Только девочки.  
  
Хэмиш поднял голову в замешательстве.  
  
— Тогда откуда я появился у тебя и папочки? — спросил он, и Шерлок тотчас перестал смеяться.  
  
Майкрофт снова улыбнулся, и никакой дьявольской усмешки в помине не было.  
  
— Я оставлю вас двоих, разбираться с этим, — сказал он вкрадчиво, а после пошел к лестнице. — До свидания, Хэмиш.  
  
— Папа? — осторожно спросил Хэмиш, приближаясь. — Почему ты выглядишь так, как Грейси, перед тем, как её вырвало на лужайку во время перемены?  
  
Джон сглотнул.  
  
— Хэмиш, почему бы тебе, не присесть на диван? Папочка сделает нам чай, верно, Шерлок? - крикнул он в сторону кухни, где скрылся Шерлок.  
  
Хэмиш подчинился, разбежался, прежде чем сесть на диван и взять фигурки в руки, имитируя разные звуки. Шерлок высунул голову из кухни и шепотом спросил у Джона.  
  
— Мы скажем ему? — он впервые в жизни не представляя, как правильно поступить.  
  
Джон всерьез раздумывает над этим.  
  
— Он слишком маленький для подобной истории. У меня есть идея. Сейчас просто сделай чай и вернись, потому что если меня покинет в таком деле Шерлок Холмс, и не придет на мне помощь, я убью тебя.  
  
Шерлок взволновано сглотнул и согласно кивнул после паузы, возвращаясь обратно и заваривая чайник. Вздохнув, Джон повернулся к дивану, встав за спинкой кресла, откуда имел возможность наблюдать за Хэмишем. Вышеупомянутый мальчик болтал ногами в воздухе, что свисали с дивана, и создавал различные звуковые эффекты для своих фигурок, и как только папа сел, Хэмиш отложил игрушки в сторону.  
  
— Так, Хэмиш, — осторожно начал Джон. — Помнишь, как ты узнал, что мама и папа очень сильно любят друг друга, прежде чем завести ребенка?  
  
Хэмиш кивнул.  
  
— Да и потом папочка сказал, если два папы тоже любят друг друга очень сильно, они могу иметь ребенка, точно также как если две мамочки очень сильно любят друг друга, только вот с последним у меня проблемы; так как у Люси в девятой квартире есть мама, которая живет в Лондоне и папа, что живет во Франции, но они не любят друг друга, но почему-то могут иметь ребенка, разве такое возможно, если они не очень любят друг друга?  
  
Джон глубоко вдохнул вместо своего сына, который, казалось, в этом не нуждался.  
  
— Да, это правда. Люди, который не любят друг друга могут иметь детей. А про двух пап и двух мам, имеющих детей…  
  
— Они используют для этого Лего? — спросил Хэмиш, ставя в тупик отца. — Или они идут на семинар-практикум, как Грейси, которую вырвало на клумбу во дворе, как-то она ездила в Америку и сделал медведя на семинаре, и ей пришлось выбирать, что положить внутрь медведя, когда мужчина положил в него сердце, полное любви к ней и ласку, потому что медведям это нужно, но не такое кровавое сердце, что хранил папа в холодильнике, оно выглядело мило; так что, откуда берутся дети?  
  
Шерлок выбрал этот момент, чтобы вернуться с тремя чашками чая, удерживая их в двух руках. Джон взял одну, а самую маленькую Шерлок протянул Хэмишу, который обхватил её и довольно посмотрел. Шерлок удобнее устроил оставшуюся кружку в руках и присел на подлокотник кресла Джона.  
  
— Дети не появляются из семинаров-практикумов, Хэмиш, — клинически сказал Шерлок. — Они появляются после секса.  
  
— Шерлок! — в ужасе вскрикнул Джон, в то время как Хэмиш откровенно пялился на них.  
  
— Что такое секс? — спросил он и Джон прикрыл рукой рот Шерлока, чтобы тот ничего не ответил. Сказать по правде, после шести лет отцовства, Джон надеялся, что родительские навыки человека должны были улучшиться. Согласен, он был любящим отцом, коим вполне мог бы стать Шерлок. Он редко говорил «Я люблю тебя», но опять же, Джону также редко приходилось слышал от него эту фразу. Эмоции были на лицо, Шерлок укладывал мальчика в постель, часами подряд смотрел бессмысленные детские программы, потому что Хэмиш обожал их, и внимательно слушал, как Хэмиш хвастался своим последним успешным экспериментом. Вот только над цензурой ему действительно стоило бы поработать.  
  
— Это разговор для больших мальчиков, — заверил Джон, желая поскорее сменить тему. — Но, дорогой, мы хотели сказать, что только девушки могут носить младенцев в их животиках. Так что если два папы хотят иметь ребенка, они должны найти того, кто сможет им помочь.  
  
Хэмиш догадался.  
  
— Так у меня есть мама? — спросил он и Джон замолчал, чувствуя сомнение.  
  
Шерлок внезапно заговорил, так что Джон не успел даже его удержать.  
  
— Кто-то не может быть твоей матерью или отцом только потому, что они родили тебя, Хэмиш. Это звание человека, который проявляет заботу и любит этого ребенка. Папа и я заботились о тебе с первого же дня твоего рождения. У тебя есть только два отца.  
  
Джон и Хэмиш, оба часто заморгали.  
  
— Твой папочка прав, — немного удивленно, подтвердил Джон. — И мы оба тебя очень любим.  
  
Хэмиш молчал, пока Шерлок и Джон, затаив дыхание, ожидая следующего обескураживающего вопроса, который мог задать мальчик. Спустя какое-то время, Хэмиш открыл рот и спросил:  
  
— Можно мне пойти и поиграть со моими машинами?  
  
Джон выдохнул от облегчения, любяще улыбаясь своему сыну.  
  
— Да, конечно, дорогой. Я позову тебя, когда ужин будет готов, — оправдываясь, сказал он и Хэмиш вскочил, протянул пустую кружку Шерлоку, — никто не заметил, когда он опустошил её, — и выбежал из комнаты.  
  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
— Кризис предотвращен? — спросил он, и Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
— Да, безусловно, — заявил он и поцеловал Джона в лоб, успокаивающе массируя руку.  
  
Джон поднялся, потягиваясь.  
  
— Нам действительно стоит поработать над твоей цензурой, — пробормотал он, шаркающей походкой направляясь на кухню для того, чтобы приготовить ужин.  
  
— И мы должны поработать над твоим общением с ребенком, иначе он превратится в идиота, — возразил Шерлок, неспешно следуя за ним.  
  
Джон взглянул с тоской на телефон.  
  
— Мы можем связаться с Аннемари, чтобы увидеть, как она делает это? — пробормотал он, подходя к плите и наклоняясь за кастрюлей для пасты.  
  
Шерлок цокнул языком.  
  
— Она сделала это прекрасно, когда ты связался с ней в прошлом месяце. Честно говоря, Джон, я полагаю, что многие люди предпочитают не находится в таком тесном контакте с их суррогатными матерями.  
  
— Что ж, а если однажды он встретиться с ней? — взволнованно спросил Джон и Шерлок подошел к нему сзади, чтобы притянуть за талию и положить подбородок на плечо Джона.  
  
— Если он это сделает, мы разберемся с этим позже, — предложил Шерлок и Джон промурлыкал в знак согласия, останавливаясь, чтобы поцеловать мужчину и чуть не упустил тот факт, что кастрюля, в которую он собирался налить воду, стала временным прибежищем для коллекции гоночных автомобилей Хэмиша.


	3. Хэмиш против художественной самодеятельности

Джон вернулся домой и обнаружил Шерлока, сидящего в центре боевых действий.  
  
Игрушки валяются на полу, томатный соус медленно стекал по его щеке, и везде были признаки явного присутствия двух малышей, устроивших беспорядок в 221Б. Шерлок сидел, скрестив ноги, на полу, окруженный игрушечной железной дорогой, и смотрел на Джона так, будто из него высосали всю душу.  
  
— Как проходит игровая баталия? — спросил Джон с порога, повесив куртку на крючок.  
  
— Почему мы завели ребенка, Джон? — монотонно спросил Шерлок, как если бы что-то умерло у него в груди. — Мы могли бы просто завести собаку. Или ребенка торнадо.  
Джон осторожно переступил через груду небольших миниатюрных солдатиков и гвардейцев, подошел к Шерлоку и присел на корточки перед ним.  
  
— Они уже поели? — спросил Джон, как только вытащил запасную пачку детских салфеток из кармана джинс и стер со щеки Шерлока кетчуп.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Шерлок, совершенно не протестующий против этой материнской заботы. — Съели ли они обои на нашей кухне? Да.  
  
Джон начал смеяться, когда появилась расплывчатая фигура на лестнице.  
  
— Папа! — кричал Хэмиш, несясь в объятья своего отца, и Джон подвернул голову, позволяя осыпать лицо поцелуями. — Папа, Кейси и я построили крепость из подушек и одеяла и диванных подушечек, только папа предупредил, пока спал на одной из них, что мы должны оставить эту затею, но потом встал и так мы отправились на марсоходе и сделали крепость, затем папочка сказал, что на планете нет кислорода и мы должны были умереть, однако я так не думаю, ведь моя книга о космических приключениях говорит, что они уже посылали кролика на Марс, и он мог дышать там, не так ли? — спросил Хэмиш, взволнованно смотря на отца.  
  
Джон воспользовался моментом, чтобы прикрыть глаза и перевести дух, прежде чем ответить:  
  
— Он имел в виду, что кислорода нет на Марсе, и отправили они туда робота, а не кролика, Хэмиш. Однако если ты наденешь космический шлем, то с тобой все будет в порядке.  
  
— Тогда мне стоит обзавестись шлемом, папа? — уточнил Хэмиш и Джон глубже вздохнул.  
  
— Нет, дорогой, потому что у нас нет ни одного, — ответил Джон, глядя на мальчика позади Хэмиша. Он был светленьким, в грязной футболке и шортиках, и вежливо улыбался глядя на Джона.  
  
— Здравствуйте мистер папочка Хэмиша, — сказал он, а его зеленые глаза мерцают.  
  
— Нет, нет, нет, он папа. Это мой папочка, — объяснил Хэмиш, указывая на все еще сидящего на полу в ступоре Шерлока. — Папа, а почему папочка похож на того мертвого парня, которого ты показывал мне когда-то, которому еще прилетел в голову бумеранг?  
  
— Потому что ты сводишь его с ума, мой маленький ангел, — на полном серьезе сказал Джон, ероша волосы сына. — Мальчики, вы голодны?  
Хэмиш покачал головой, темные кудряшки растрепались.  
  
— Неа. Мы ели паскетти с фрикаделькам; папочка покормил нас, — пояснил он.  
— Это спагетти, а паскетти; повтори снова, Хэмиш, — подал голос Шерлок, все еще пребывая в некой прострации.  
  
— Космические — гетто, — старательно повторил Хэмиш, а затем вернулся к разговору к гораздо более понимающему и разумному родителю. — Мы можем вернуться к игре, папа?  
  
Джон кивнул и оба мальчишки с грохотом и визгом побежали наверх. Шерлок взглянул на него, вытянув руки вперед, прося помощи, и Джон протянул руки, помогая ему встать.  
  
— Лестрейд звонил сегодня, интересуясь если ли у меня время для расследования, — сказал ему Шерлок, пока Джон поправлял на нем одежду. — Я очень громко рассмеялся, услышав это.  
  
Джон вздохнул, поправляя и разглаживая складки на рубашке Шерлока.  
  
— Ему шесть, Шерлок. Он просто слишком энергичный и будет таким до конца своей жизни. — Он отпустил, с тревогой смотря на него. — Может быть, мне стоит сводить их в парк.  
  
— Слишком холодно, — Шерлок вздрогнул, услышав шум наверху.  
  
— Папа! — звал Хэмиш, сбегая вниз, и оба мужчины инстинктивно повернули головы в сторону шума. — Только взгляните на наш рисунок!  
  
Джон и Шерлок переглянулись, прежде чем взглянуть на кучу инструментов для рисования, которые все еще аккуратно лежали на журнальном столике.  
  
— Нет, — тихо сказал Джон и тот час сорвались с места, стремглав поднимаясь вверх по узкой лестнице в комнату Хэмиша, немного притормаживая перед дверью. Двое мужчин ворвались в комнату как раз в тот момент, когда те рисовали косметикой Шерлока, что использовалась для грима, на бледно-голубых стенах, раскрашивая их помадой.  
  
— Мне нравились эти тени, — тихо плакал Шерлок, пока Хэмиш восторженно смотрел на них с другого конца комнаты. — Они замечательно ложились на мои веки и делали мои глаза красивыми.  
  
— Это так, — согласился Джон, вступая внутрь.  
  
— Смотри, папа, — воскликнул Хэмиш, невзирая на трагическое выражения лица папочки, так и застывшего в дверях. — Это ты и папочка, а вот дом! И тут дядя Грег с пистолетом! Папочка сказал, что мне нельзя стрелять из пистолета, что так можно делать только полицейским, но я знаю, что у тебя есть пистолет, я видел его своими собственными глазами, наверное, ты специально спрятал его подальше от полицейских, как Бэтмен?  
  
Джон ничего не успел сказать, ведь Хэмиш продолжил дальше.  
  
— Также Кейси нарисовал свою мамочку и своего папочку и свою собачку Лилу и свою старшую сестру Бет, только Бет такая вредина и совсем не хочет играть с ним, потому что она в средней школе и у нее много домашних заданий, но у нас тоже есть домашние здания, прошлой ночью мы занимались с тобой лексикой и я даже успел поиграть, так что Бет та еще вредина и лгунья, как нам кажется.  
  
Джон молчал, размышляя над стратегией поведения.  
  
Неудивительно, что годами разработанная стратегия управления взрослым Холмсом, вполне могла сработать с его уменьшенной версией, без того, чтобы с поличным брать того за руку.  
  
— Хэмиш, детка, что папочка и я говорили тебе о том, что нельзя ничего брать из нашей комнаты? — предпринял попытку Джон.  
  
Хэмиш заморгал, вытаращив на него глаза.  
  
— Хм, не делать этого без вашего разрешения? — неуверенно предположил он.  
Джон кивнул.  
  
— Верно. И мы давали тебе разрешение брать папочкины вещи?  
  
Хэмиш послушно покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, но я думал, что все будет в порядке, потому что это нужно ему для художественного образа. Миссис Хадсон сказала, что это было очень важно, и ты говоришь, что миссис Хадсон, все равно что вредная лгунья Бет?  
  
Джон прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь сдержаться от смеха.  
  
— Я никогда не скажу подобного, — пообещал он, целуя в макушку сына. — Просто если тебе хочется раскрасить стены, просто попроси папочку дать тебе краски и бумагу, хорошо милый?  
  
— Хорошо, папа, — Хэмиш ухмыльнусь, демонстрируя, выпачканные косметикой зубы и грязные щеки и сердце Джона начало таять.  
  
— Это очень красивый рисунок, малыш, — признался он и Хэмиш весь засветился от гордости. — Твой тоже, Кейси, — сказал он другому мальчику, и Кейси улыбнулся глядя на него.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер папа Хэмиша, — сказал он и Хэмиш повернулся к нему лицом, улыбаясь.  
  
— Это навсегда останется в нашей памяти, — повеселел он, и Джон молча подобрал косметику Шерлока, в то время как двое мальчиков уже быстро позабыли про свой шедевр и переключили внимание на фигурки, разбросанные на полу.  
  
Шерлок взял свои поломанные палитры и, качаясь, будто обиженный ребенок, начал спускаться вниз по лестнице.  
  
— Стены нуждались в покраске, — сказал Джон, наконец, пока Шерлок недоуменно смотрел на него.  
  
— Нет, они не, мы просто…  
  
— Ш-ш, — прервал его Джон, прикрыв глаза и рухнув на диван. — Дай мне это.  
  
Шерлок мрачно ухмыльнулся, поставив свою косметику на стол, прежде чем снова оказаться рядом со своим мужем.  
  
— По крайней мере, это было единственное, чем они успели разжиться в нашей спальни, — признался он и Джон расхохотался, притягивая Шерлока за край рубашки.  
  
— Нам больше никогда не удастся поиграть здесь, — напомнил он, утыкаясь в грудь Шерлока и все, что Шерлок мог сделать — это кивнуть, пока очередной зловещий треск не раздался сверху, вместе с вопросом:  
  
— Папа? Помнишь, как ты говорил, что будешь любить меня всегда несмотря ни на что?


	4. Хэмиш против грозы

Майкрофт сидел за своим столом, когда Антея ворвалась к нему. Это было первым сигналом того, что что-то пошло не так, ведь прежде Антея никогда так не вбегала в его кабинет. Она встретилась с сидящим за столом мужчиной взглядом и выглядела жутко взволнованной. Это стало вторым сигналом.  
  
— Сэр, — сказала она и это уже третий финальный знак. — Произошел ужасный инцидент.  
  
Огни скорой помощи и громкий вой сирены, вот что первым увидел Майкрофт во всем этом хаосе. Лестрейд был в центре всего этого, семь человек переругиваются, пока двоих на носилках, держащихся за руки, погружают внутрь машины. Медики были всюду, полицейские столпились возле мусорной площадки, и Майкрофт даже разглядел человека в наручниках, которого сажали в один из автомобилей. Сплошной беспредел.  
  
— Какого черта ты отпустил его без подмоги! — кричал инспектор на одного из констебль, возможно у того было какое-то оправдание, но Майкрофту глубоко наплевать на это.  
  
— Инспектор, — отрезал он и Лестрейд повернулся к нему лицом, а в отражении его глаз замелькал синий цвет сирены. — Что происходит?  
  
— Мистер Холмс, — сказал Лестрейд, явно нервничая и посматривая в сторону машин скорой помощи. — Ваш брат…  
  
— Ранен, мне только что сообщили, — быстро закончил Майкрофт, игнорируя вид инспектора. — Его муж тоже, если я правильно понял.  
  
Лестрейд источал нервозность и его судорожные движения также являлись доказательством.  
  
— Да. Мы думаем…  
  
— Сэр, — внезапно Антея оказалась рядом с ним, и он бросил на нее раздраженный взгляд.  
  
— Не сейчас, Антея, — приказал он, но та не сдвинулась с места.  
  
— Сэр, мне кажется это очень важно, — сказала она, протягивая ему телефон, и тот почувствовал, что его терпение уже на исходе.  
  
— Алло? — раздался голос на другом конце провода и затих.  
  
— Мистер Майкрофт Холмс? — спросила она, как будто на дворе было начало тридцатых годов. Это был мягкий, деликатный голос и он сразу узнал, его обладательницу, как только она произнесла первое слово.  
  
— Здравствуйте, это школьная учительница Хэмиша. Вы его дядя, верно? — предположила она, и гениальный разум Майкрофта уже отключился.  
  
— Да, — осторожно подтвердил он, но женщина, похоже, не нуждалась в этом.  
  
— Ну, занятия закончились около часа назад и никто не забрал Хэмиша. Я пыталась дозвониться до его… отцов, но никто не ответил мне.  
  
Лестрейд с интересом смотрел на растерянного Майкрофта. Было неожиданным, что он оставил свой номер телефона в качестве меры предосторожности.  
  
— Да, что ж, небольшое происшествие. Хэмиш говорил вам, кто его родители?  
  
— Нет, но мы все читаем блог его отца, — женщина засмеялось, и Майкрофт тотчас возненавидел ее. — Все хорошо?  
  
— Это… — Майкрофт повернулся к Лестрейду, и покачал головой. — Стабильно.  
  
— Что ж, хорошо, — ответила та неуверенно. — Они приедут сейчас, чтобы забрать Хэмиша или…  
  
— Сейчас они не в состоянии. Я пришлю кого-нибудь за ним, — заверил ее Майкрофт, прежде чем повесить трубку. Он повернулся к своей помощнице и протянул ей мобильный.  
  
— Антея, пожалуйста, забери Хэмиша и отвези его к миссис Хадсон. Я уверен, она не будет против посидеть с ребенком.  
  
— Разрешите сказать, сэр, — сказала Антея, стуча каблуками по тротуару и следуя за ним в сторону машины скорой помощи.  
  
— Отказываю, — прервал он, но она продолжила идти за ним и все равно начала говорить, несмотря на его отказ.  
  
— Родители мальчика борются за свою жизнь; возможно, ему будет лучше…  
  
Майкрофт рассмеялся, прерывая ее.  
  
— Со мной? Неужели я настолько хорош в утешении людей, Антея?  
  
Она промолчала.  
  
— Нет, — честно ответила та, и он оценил это. — Но вы часть его семьи. И ему будет комфортно с вами.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул.  
  
— Твоему женскому уму станет легче, если я отвезу его к себе домой? — сдался он, а Антея приняла спокойно удар.  
  
— Я привезу его сейчас, — согласилась она, останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от машин скорой помощи, где был младший брат и шурин Майкрофта, окутанные клубами дыма и крови, ему требуется пара секунд, прежде чем последовать за ней к машине.  
  
Он был в кабинете, разговаривал по телефону, когда Антея привела мальчика.  
  
— …так вот, я понял, что щенок на самом деле котенок, потому что у котят длинные хвостики, а у щенков такие закругленные, — лепетал Хэмиш, держа ее за руку, пока Антея вежливо кивала. При виде своего дяди, Хэмиш отпустил ее и побежал вперед, хватая Майкрофта за колени.  
  
— Дядя Майкрофт! Миссис Антея, сказала Имме, что я буду ночевать у тебя, это правда? — спросил он, задрав голову вверх и смотря на Майкрофта огромными светящими от радости глазами, отчего Майкрофт вздохнул и убрал мобильный.  
  
— Я перезвоню вам, сэр, — извинился он, вешая трубку, прежде чем наклонится ближе к племяннику и взглянуть ему в глаза. — Хэмиш, твои отцы… — начал он, но мальчик неловко прервал его.  
  
— Миссис Антея уже сказала, что они очень заняты делом для дяди Грега, так что я могу остаться здесь с тобой в огромном доме, — протараторил он и Майкрофт мысленно сделал пометку, дать Антеи повышение. Сразу после того, как он уволит ее за эту заваруху.  
  
— Да, верно, это так, — сказал он, щелкнув языком. — Теперь, хочешь…  
  
— Святой человек-жук, это что твой телик? — ахнул Хэмиш, взглянув на шестидесяти двух дюймовую плазму, что висела на стене.  
  
Майкрофт открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Хэмиш уже запрыгнул на диван и готов был к бою за пульт.  
  
— Мы будем смотреть мультики? Папочка не очень любит смотреть со мной мультики, потому что по его словам, они разлагают мой мозг, но папа позволяет смотреть мне иногда, когда папочка занят, но Имма не против, она не говорит им, потому что они будут сражаться, а когда папа с папочкой дерутся, лицо папы становятся очень красными и папочка смеется над ним, как я, поэтому он не может кричать на папочку и я обнимаю папу, потому так будет круче, так как насчет мороженного, я могу посмотреть мультик?  
  
Майкрофт упустил момент, когда открыл рот, он мог лишь кивать и переключать каналы, передав пульт шестилетнему мальчику, который восторженно смотрел на него и кажется, расслабился, увидев двух мультяшных животных, гоняющихся друг за другом по кухне.  
  
Оказалось, приютить шестилетку не настолько непосильная задача, при условии, что у вас есть Скайнет. Честно говоря, Майкрофт не понимал, почему его брат постоянно жаловался. Хэмиш в основном сидел на диване, бездумно смотрел телек на протяжении трех часов и отрывался лишь для того, чтобы поесть пасту, приготовленную одной из домработниц.  
  
Майкрофт сидел за обеденным столом в нескольких футах от источника всепроникающего громкого мультика, когда Антея позвонила ему.  
  
— Как обстоят дела с кризисом в Марокко, обострение? — быстро спросил он, не переставая писать.  
  
— Нет, сэр; она не должна измениться до среды, — она резко прервалась и после остановилась. — Как ребенок?  
  
Майкрофт посмотрел в сторону открытой двери.  
  
— Он…  
  
— Ты уложил его, верно? — спросила Антея и Майкрофт замер.  
  
— Сейчас десять вечера, а ему только шесть лет.  
  
Он усмехнулся.  
  
— Естественно, я уложил его, — он проигнорировал ее тон, быстро вставая. — Я не идиот.  
  
— Сэр, тогда почему я слышу _Артура_ на заднем плане? — и да, он проклинает ее, но вряд ли нанял бы кого-то менее умного. Нет, о чем он только думал?  
  
— Мне очень нравиться этот эпизод, — соврал он, пытаясь быстро заполнить паузу. — Я тебе перезвоню, спокойной ночи, Антея. — Он извинился, быстро повесив трубку. Майкрофт бросился в гостиную и кинулся искать пульт от телевизора, выключая его.  
  
— Пора спать, — приказал он, остановившись позади дивана и Хэмиш запрокинул голову назад, непонимающе глядя на дядю.  
  
— Я буду спать здесь? — спросил он, обеспокоенно глядя на него и Майкрофт почувствовал как что-то неприятно сжалось в его груди. Он сделал очередную пометку, вызвать завтра врача, потому что это очень странно.  
  
— Поскольку твои родители очень… заняты, — начал он, придерживаясь той лжи. — У меня есть большие комнаты, в которых тебе будет комфортно.  
  
— Но у меня нет ни пижамы, ни зубной щетки или плюшевого кролика Поля Питерса Смита Третьего, — жаловался ребенок и на все его аргументы, у Майкрофта не было ответа.  
  
— У меня есть зубная щетка, можешь воспользоваться ей, — наконец сказал он, пытаясь вспомнить, найдется ли в кабинете наверху еще одна запасная. — И ты можешь взять одну из моих пижамных рубашек, если хочешь.  
  
Хэмиш согласно кивнул, а затем не успел Майкрофт расслабиться, тот вновь поставил его в ступор.  
  
— У тебя есть вкусная зубная паста? Папа купил мне специальную зубную пасту, которая на вкус как клубника, только у нее не совсем клубничный вкус, больше как у клубничной конфеты и я могу глотать ее, и она не с цветочным вкусом и после у меня нет проблем с животиком, так у тебя есть клубничная паста без цветов?  
  
Майкрофту потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, что именно Хэмиш подразумевал под «цветами».  
  
— Значит, нужна без фтора? — спросил он, наконец, и Хэмиш с гордостью кивнул, пока они выходили из гостиной и поднимались вверх по лестнице.  
  
Когда успела появиться паста без фтора? Он прежде даже не догадывался о ее существовании.  
  
— У меня нет такой зубной пасты, так что будь осторожен и не проглоти пасту, — проинструктировал Майкрофт и Хэмиш наклонил голову, учитывая всю информацию. — Кроме того, она со вкусом мяты, — добавил Майкрофт со свойственной его натуре честностью, от чего Хэмиш поморщился.  
  
Майкрофт отвел его в комнату с небольшой односпальной кроватью и зелеными стенами.  
  
— Я принесу тебе рубашку; подожди здесь, — пояснил он и Хэмиш практически сразу ворвался внутрь и стал дико скакать на кровати.  
  
У него было ощущение того, что это не предусмотрительно оставлять того одного, скачущего на кровати, поэтому Майкрофт так носился с футболкой, найдя единственную хлопковую, затерявшуюся среди его довольно претенциозных шелковых пижам. Когда он принес ее, Хэмиш с радостью принял ее и слишком поспешно начал переодеваться.  
  
Он немного запутался, когда попытался натянуть футболку через голову и закричал, оказавшись в ловушке.  
  
— Дядя Майкрофт? Вы можете помочь мне? — взмолился он и Майкрофт приблизился к нему с осторожностью, будто имел дело с диким зверем, и помог стянуть футболку, положив ту на кровать, пока Хэмиш поправлял растрепавшиеся черные волосы. Он неловко помог переодеться ребенку и его футболка висела на нем, как платье, подметая краями пол, но Хэмиш все равно светился от счастья.  
  
— Теперь я похож на тебя, дядя Майкрофт! — повеселел он и Майкрофт не смог сдержать улыбки, которая заставила уголки его губ подняться. Молча он отпустил мальчика и взял его за руку, чтобы отвести того к мраморной ванной. Там его ждала действительно новая зубная щетка в аптечке, и Майкрофт даже принес стул из кабинета, чтобы Хэмишу было удобно чистить зубы над раковиной. Он внимательно следил за мальчиком, убеждаясь, что тот не глотал фторидную зубную пасту и удостоверился даже, что тот дважды прополоскал водой рот. А после, уложив племянника в огромную кровать, Хэмиш даже как-то потерялся на ее фоне; даже копна темных кудрявых волос, терялась.  
  
— Я буду в коридоре, если вдруг понадоблюсь тебе, — сказал он сонному мальчику, который уже начал дремать. Он уже готов переступить порог, но останавливается в дверях, оглядываясь. Майкрофт отрыл рот, желая сказать что-то, но поспешно закрыл, и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
  
Майкрофт не был похож на своего брата, которому достаточно пары часов сна, ему напротив требовался хороший регулярный сон и поэтому он сразу направляется к своей огромной кровати. Где-то на заднем фоне доносились раскаты громы, и, вздохнув, он лег на спину. Об этом стоило беспокоиться завтра, он промокнет насквозь, а значит, придется укладывать волосы огромным количеством геля.  
  
Он не помнил, когда успел заснуть, но слишком быстро был разбужен звуками с тихим скрипом открывающейся двери. Небольшая фигура застала на пороге, освещаясь ярким светом, идущим из коридора.  
  
— Дядя Майкрофт? — сонный голос и старший Холмс с трудом приподнялся.  
  
— В чем дело, Хэмиш? — крикнул он, и ребенок неуверенно сделал несколько шагов вперед.  
  
— Будет гроза, — объяснил мальчик и Майкрофт молча сидел, ожидая дальнейшего пояснения от этой болтушки, чтобы спокойно продолжить свой сон. — Когда наступает гроза, папа и папочка позволяют мне спать в своей постели. Папа говорит, что крепкими объятьями люди способны защититься от грома и молнии.  
  
— Ох, — сонно буркнул Майкрофт, вставая. — Ну, я пойду спать в гостевую комнату, то…  
  
— Глупый дядя Майкрофт, — практически рассмеялся Хэмиш, приближаясь к кровати. — Спасительные обнимашки не помогут, если ты будешь в другой постели.  
  
Майкрофт оказался совершенно не готов к такому повороту. Ему отчаянно захотелось связаться с Антеей, но у него было предчувствие, что она рассмеется над ним и тогда ему действительно придется ее уволить. И в таком случае это станет настоящим кошмаром, потому что очень трудно найти новых толковых помощников в подобное непростое время.  
  
— Боюсь я не совсем знаком с понятием спасительные обнимашки, — честно признался он.  
  
В комнате стало тихо и темно, но Майкрофт все же мог разглядеть напряженно смотрящего на него мальчика.  
  
— Никто никогда не обнимал тебя, дядя Майкрофт?  
  
Майкрофт покачал головой. Он никогда, до этого момента, не вспоминал свое детство и не жалел о том факте, что возможно лишился _чего-то большего_ , однако сейчас это казалось ему важным. Внезапно вспыхнувшее чувство, _ревность_ , появилась при мысли, что спасительные обнимашки его младшего брата теперь были только со своим мужем и сыном. Никогда прежде собственная кровать не казалась Майкрофту такой огромной и холодной.  
  
— Тогда что ты делаешь во время грозы? — спросил Хэмиш. Плохо освещенная комната озарилась светом молний и наполнилась громом.  
  
Маленький мальчик стоял там, дрожа в огромной футболке Майкрофта, поэтому мужчина подошел ближе и повторил тоже, что сделал тогда, когда впервые взял новорожденного племянника. Он поднял оцепеневшего Хэмиша на руки.  
  
Ребенок оказался тяжелее, чем он ожидал, несмотря на щуплое телосложение, но Хэмиш крепче прижался к нему и уткнулся в плечо Майкрофта. Ни слова не говоря, Майкрофт отнес его к кровати и попытался уложить. Хэмиш крепче обнял шею дяди и уложил небольшую голову ему на грудь, так что его дыхание щекотало кожу.  
  
Еще один раскат молнии и гром заполнили комнату, отчего Хэмиш зарылся глубже, громко сопя.  
  
Успокаивающее «ш-ш», вырвалось само собой и Майкрофту потребовалась минута, чтобы понять насколько это было инстинктивным жестом.  
  
— Все в порядке, Хэмиш, — тихо неуверенно начал Майкрофт. — Молния в нескольких милях от нас.  
  
— Я знаю, — прошептал Хэмиш, все еще отчаянно цепляясь за него, и Майкрофт оберегал его, пока сам не заснул.  
  
Он проснулся от звонка своего мобильного. Затуманенным взглядом, он принял сидячее положение, чтобы ответить, лучи утреннего солнца проникали сквозь открытые жалюзи.  
  
— Алло? — сонным голосом ответил он, и звук голоса на том конце провода заставил его окончательно проснуться.  
  
— Майкрофт? — требовательно спросил Джон Уотсон и Майкрофт почувствовал, как внутри все окончательно расслабилось, чего нельзя сказать о заметно напряженном голосе его шурина.  
  
— Джон, все нормально, рад услышать тебя, — ответил он, просыпаясь. — Как ты?  
  
Джон на другом конце провода рассмеялся.  
  
— Я удивлен, что вы еще не в курсе. Со мной все хорошо, просто небольшой ушиб. Ладно, вас больше интересует, что с Шерлоком. Ему пару часов назад сделали операцию и врачи сказали, что его состояние стабильное.  
  
— Я рад слышать это, — Майкрофт улыбнулся, услышав слова собеседника. Он был действительно взволнован, но на удивление, пока он следил за ребенком, все тревоги ушли на второй план.  
  
— Грег сказал, что Хэмиш с тобой, — сказал Джон и Майкрофт догадался, что это было вроде вопроса _«почему?»_.  
  
— Так и есть, — ответил Майкрофт, стараясь не ощетиниться. Он мало успел сделать в своей жизни, чтобы показать всем, что на самом деле он любил своего племянника. — И я должен сказать сразу, мне показалось, что ему будет комфортно с родственником. Мы предупредили его, что вы оба очень заняты расследованием, чтобы лишний раз не беспокоить его.  
  
Джон тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Так наверное действительно лучше. Хотя Шерлок буден ненавидеть тебя за это; ему кажется, что мы должны быть предельно честными с Хэмишем.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул.  
  
— Джон, я уверен, что моему брату вовсе не обязательно искать причины, чтобы возненавидеть меня, и не имеет значения, что я при этом сказал Хэмишу.  
  
Джон невесело рассмеялся.  
  
— Это правда. Он до сих пор спит?  
  
Майкрофт опустил взгляд вниз, Хэмиш действительно спал, обнимая подушку, пока его маленькая ручка сжимала простынь.  
  
— Да. Мы немного припозднились и поздно легли. Я могу его разбудить, если ты хочешь поговорить с ним.  
  
— Нет, нет, — инстинктивно начал отрицать Джон, а после остановился. — Что ж, ему придется вставать в школу через полтора часа.  
  
— Хэмиш, — ласково сказал Майкрофт, положив руку на спину мальчика, и тот зашевелился, открывая глаза. — Один из твоих отцов сейчас на связи.  
  
— Кто? — сонно поинтересовался Хэмиш, часто моргая и готовясь снова заснуть.  
  
Майкрофт пытался вспомнить, как называл своих родителей мальчик.  
  
— Твой… папа, — сказал он неуверенно и Хэмиш потянулся к телефону.  
  
Майкрофт протянул ему и тот поднес мобильный к уху, зажав его между щекой и подушкой.  
  
— Илло, папа, — Хэмиш посмотрел на него сонным взглядом и Майкрофт не стал поправлять, посчитав это очень милым. Похоже, он действительно превращался в сентиментального старого дурака. — Да, я у дяди Майкрофта. Миссис Антея, сказала что ты и папа помогали полиции. — Хэмиш замолчал, слушая своего отца.  
  
— Нет, это было действительно весело! Мы смотрели мультики и ели паскетти и дядя Майкрофт позволил мне надеть одну из своих футболок в качестве пижамы.  
  
Последовала долгая напряженная тишина, прежде чем Хэмиш продолжил свой рассказ.  
  
— А еще вчера вечером была гроза, и я учил дядю Майкрофта спасительным обнимашкам. Он даже не знал о таких, разве не глупо?.. Нет, я все еще действительно в его постели, она похоже на огромную лужайку. Ты бы видел, здесь бы и сотни слонов было бы комфортно!  
  
Хэмиш внимательно слушал наставления своего папы.  
  
— Он хочет поговорить с тобой, — сказал он Майкрофту и тот взял свой мобильный обратно.  
  
— Я здесь, Джон, — ответил он и замер, услышав благодарный голос Джона.  
  
— Спасибо, Майкрофт, — даже если брат его мужа высокопоставленная правительственная шишка, его голос, тем не менее, полон искренней теплоты. — Мы никогда не сможем отблагодарить тебя.  
  
— Это не проблема, — постарался он отмахнуться, чувствуя себя неловко. Люди редко благодарили его за все, а еще реже за то, что он присмотрел за ребенком. — Когда вы сможете забрать его?  
  
Джон заколебался.  
  
— Я не уверен, что мы сможем освободить до вечера. Как ты думаешь, смог бы ты…  
  
— Конечно, — сразу согласился Майкрофт и Джон тут же облегченно выдохнул.  
  
— Огромное спасибо, — сказал он, прежде чем снова сделать паузу. — Ты очень хорошо справляешься с ним, Майкрофт. Можешь даже не сомневаться в этом.  
  
Джон отключил вызов и Майкрофт непонимающе уставился на экран мобильного, пока Хэмиш не отвлек его, толкнув.  
  
— Они придут домой? — спросил он.  
  
— Только поздним вечером, — ответил он ребенку и Хэмиш поднялся, чтобы пододвинуться к нему ближе, так чтобы сесть между его ног и взять за руку. — Тебе нужно сходить домой. Я пришлю кого-нибудь к тебе домой, чтобы они взяли чистую одежду для тебя.  
  
— Хорошо, — Хэмиш широко улыбнулся. Этот небольшой жест сделал утро Майкрофта восхитительным, при виде этого теплого улыбающегося существа, которое казалось ему маленьким солнышком.  
  
— Я заберу тебя немного позже, и если ты хочешь, — Майкрофт сделал паузу, не зная как точно закончить предложение, — мы могли бы прогуляться в парке после. Возможно, покормили бы уток?  
  
— Я люблю уточек! — поощрил Хэмиш и Майкрофт почувствовал, как в груди все потеплело. — Я люблю уток и люблю школу и люблю весь мир! Ты знаешь, что в моей кабинке не было коврика до прошлой недели, когда мы спросили миссис Учительницу в девятом кабинете, то у меня появился ковер в форме слона со всеми буквами алфавита.  
  
— Ты сделал это? — спросил Майкрофт, чувствуя, что никогда не заскучает с таким собеседником.  
  
— Э-э-ху, — Хэмиш энергично закивал, жестикулируя руками. — Я сижу на К!  
  
— К — это очень хороший вариант, — согласился Майкрофт.  
  
Хэмиш ничего не ответил, лишь склонил голову набок, будто изучая мужчину постарше. Спустя мгновение, что-то решив про себя, он открыл рот и сказал:  
  
— Я люблю тебя, дядя Майкрофт!  
  
И в сердце снеговика растаял лед.


	5. Хэмиш против романтики

Джон стоял на кухни около раковины, когда услышал хлопок входной двери и как крошечные ножки побежали вверх по лестнице.

— Мы дома, папа! — кричал Хэмиш из гостиной.

Джон мысленно улыбнулся, стоя по локоть в мыльной пене.

— Привет, малыш, — поприветствовал он. — Сними обувь и поздоровайся. Несколько пингвинов на столе, если хочешь.

Через пару секунд теплые руки обняли его, и он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Хэмиша в макушку. Мальчик позволил поцеловать себя в кончик носа, прежде чем отпустить и переключить свое внимание на пингвинов.

— Где твой папочка? — спросил Джон, возвращаясь к мытью посуды.

— Внизу у миссис Хадсон, — сообщил ему Хэмиш, забираясь на кухонный стул, так что его ножки свисали вниз, что было удобно для раскачивания. — Он сказал, что ему нужно поговорить о чем-то «важном».

Хэмиш потянулся через весь стол за печеньем, что стояло в дальнем углу, прежде чем через минуту сделать заявление.

— Папа, у меня есть небольшая проблема.

— Ты хочешь поделиться со мной этим? — спросил Джон, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Разговор с сыном не займет много времени.

— Марси Макдональд, что сидит на ковре S, сказала, что я ее парень.

Брови Джона удивленно поднялись вверх, и он обрадовался, что стоял спиной к мальчику.

— Ну, это же прекрасно.

— Да, только быть чьим-то парнем очень трудно, — застонал Хэмиш, отправляя печенье в форме пингвина в рот.

Джон старался не рассмеяться. Он не был бы хорошим отцом, если бы смеялся над первыми проблема сына по части романтики и чувств.

— Это правда? — попробовал расспросить он и Хэмиш начал в свойственной ему манере очередной монолог.

— Да, это так! Как сказала Марси, парни должны делиться со своими девушками пудингами на обед. А пудинг — это моя самая любимая часть обеда! — пожаловался он, раздраженно вскидывая вверх руки. — И во время перемены я играл с ней в квадрат. Я ненавижу играть в квадрат! Все что я хочу, это лазить по джунгли-городку, но мы не расстаемся, потому что обязаны быть вместе!

Джон домыл, оставшуюся со вчерашнего вечера посуду.

— Тогда почему ты не сказал Марси, что больше не хочешь быть ее парнем?

Он вовремя обернулся, чтобы заметить, как щеки сына покраснели, и выглядел он как крайне застенчиво. А Хэмиш никогда не был скромным.

— Потому что иногда это очень приятно, — бормотал он, избегая взгляда отца. — Как во время отдыха, Марси кладет коврик для сна рядом с моим и мы шепчемся друг с другом. И во время перерыва она взяла меня за руку. А у нее такие крошечные ручки! — воскликнул он, внезапно воодушевляясь. — Даже меньше, чем у меня и они такие мягкие, как шерстка котенка.

Джон улыбнулся, понимая, что его мальчик и сам влюбился.

— Быть чьим-то парнем действительно трудно, — признался Джон, садясь на соседний стул. — Это требует очень много работы и кучу компромиссов. Ты знаешь, что обозначает это слово?

Хэмиш кивнул.

— Папочка рассказал мне, когда ты заставил его выбросить иксперимент, чтобы освободить место для праздничного торта.

Джон нежно улыбнулся вспоминая это.

— Поэтому нужно решить, стоит ли играть в квадратики и отдавать свой пудинг Марси, чтобы она была твой подружкой. — Посоветовал он.

Хэмиш минуту потратил на размышление данной проблемы, даже опустил голову, максимально концентрируясь.

— Я так думаю, — наконец, решил он и Джон усмехнулся.

— Хорошо, — заявил он, вставая. — И если хочешь, я могу класть две чашки пудинга с этого дня.

— Ты самый лучший папа, — закричал Хэмиш, бросаясь с объятьями на отца, прежде чем стремительно убежать к себе наверх.

Шерлок вошел на кухню, когда Джон стряхивал крошки от печенья с плиты.

— Никогда, на протяжении всей нашей семенной жизни, ты не делился со мной чашкой пудинга, — пожаловался тот, присаживаясь на край кухонного стола и наблюдая за тем, как Джон насухо вытирает.

— Ты никогда ничего такого не просил, — отметил Джон, поставив чашку с пряничными пингвинами подальше.

— Я не должен спрашивать, в том и весь смысл, — пробурчал Шерлок.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Джон, обнимая своего мужа. — Хочешь чашку пудинга?

— Ох, нет, это не честно, — говорит Шерлок, морщась, и Джон рассмеялся при виде этой картины.

— Ты невозможен, — застонал он и улыбнулся, когда Шерлок приблизился ближе и обнял его за талию.

— И все же ты любишь меня, — напомнил он своему доктору.

— И все-таки я люблю тебя, — ухмыльнулся Джон, прежде чем поцеловать этого невыносимого человека. Прошла минута, прежде чем Шерлок опустил голову на плечо Джона, расслабляясь.

— У нашего сына есть подружка, — прошептал он немного убитый горем и Джон утешающе погладил его по спине.

— Это нормально для его возраста. У меня было четыре, когда я учился в младшей школе, — поделился тот со своим мужем.

Шерлок всего на мгновение отстранился.

— Четыре? Ты был потаскушкой.

— Они называли меня «Три комнаты Уотсон», — поддразнил он в ответ и Шерлок зарычал, вовлекая в поцелуй и они целовались достаточно долго, чтобы Джон напрочь забыл об ужине.


	6. Хэмиш против Санта Клауса

— Ох, Джон, — радостно протянул Шерлок, влетая в кухню, где Джон занимался приготовлением ужина. — Дело было потрясающим; я хотел бы, чтобы ты присутствовал там и увидел все своими глазами! Всюду была кровь, похоже на Рождественский…  
  
— Извини, что я пропустил это, — хмыкнул Джон, стоя у печки. — Но раз уж зашел разговор о Рождестве, то у нас проблемы.  
  
— Если это очередной разговор о праздничной елке, то забудь об этом, — пробурчал Шерлок, снимая пальто и уходя в гостиную, чтобы повесить его. — Я понимаю твое желание сделать для Хэмиша «традиционное» Рождество, но ты и так позволил ему поверить в Санта Клауса и, на мой взгляд, этого достаточно…  
  
— Это не так, — прервал его Джон, снимая кастрюлю с огня, и Шерлок тут еже отошел назад.- Хэмиш в качестве домашнего задания написал письмо Санта Клаусу. Оно на столе.  
  
Шерлок вопросительно посмотрел на мужа.  
  
— Я не понимаю, в чем именно ты увидел проблему…  
  
— Просто прочитай его, — посоветовал Джон, залезая в шкафчик со специями в поисках тех, которые не были распечатаны.  
  
Шерлок взял письмо. Оно было написано карандашом с ошибками и раздельными размашистыми буквами, но его орфография заметно улучшалось. Шерлок должен не забыть купить ему новую пропись. Всего было четыре страницы.  
  
— Дорогой Санта Клаус, — начал читать Шерлок вслух, опираясь на стол. — Как твои дела? Я надеюсь, что у вас кто-то есть, чтобы развести огонь и сопровождать всю дорогу до Северного полюса, как мой папа делает для нас. Если нет, то он может прийти и показать вам, только если вы ничего скажете на его счет, ведь мой папочка совершенно не умеет готовить.  
  
— Очень хорошее наблюдение для шестилетнего мальчика, — подметил Джон, ухмыляясь.  
  
— Хорош хвастаться, — вспылил Шерлок, переворачивая страницу. — Это рождество все чего я хочу — это нового братика… — Шерлок замер, посмотрев вверх. Джон встретился с ним взглядом, продолжая помешивать лопаткой. — Нового братика. Или сестренку, если ты все-таки можешь, то братика… — Шерлоку стало дурно, и он положил письмо обратно на стол.  
  
— Дальше на протяжении двух страниц он объясняет, почему это хорошая идея, — закончил Джон, подходя к нему. — Он даже предположил, что ребенок не будет занимать столько места в санях Санта Клауса и поэтому тот даже сможет сэкономить деньги на топливе.  
  
— Фантастическое рассуждение, — кисло ответил Шерлок.  
  
— Так что? — спросил Джон, скрещивая руки. — Что будем делать?  
  
Шерлоку потребовалась минута для рассуждения.  
  
— Я уверен, что Аннамари не станет возражать, если мы…  
  
— Господи, Шерлок, — закричал Джон, прервав его рассуждения. — Мы не станем заводить еще одного ребенка только потому, что этого захотел Хэмиш!  
  
— Почему бы и нет? — Шерлок пожал плечами, пристально смотря на Джона. — Я появился, когда Майкрофту было семь.  
  
Джон моргнул, решая подумать обо всем.  
  
— Тебе… что?  
  
— Для примера по поводу этого письма, — продолжил Шерлок. — Моя мама говорила, что Майкрофт подошел к ней и к отцу с небольшой презентацией и комплектом графиков. Опять же, он был на год старше Хэмиша…  
  
— Что на самом деле много объясняет, — подумал Джон, а затем опять, кажется, сконцентрировался на сути проблемы. — Но не в этом дело. Мы не подарим Хэмишу ребенка на Рождество.  
  
— Так и скажи ему, что Санта Клаус не может делать детей, — сказал Шерлок, но Джон отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Я боюсь разрушить иллюзию сказки. Я хочу, чтобы он продолжал верить в чудо, Шерлок. Это же все меняет, — пояснил Джон, садясь.  
  
Шерлок наклонился и поцеловал его в висок.  
  
— Не переживай, я с ним поговорю, — пообещал тот.  
  
Джон поднял голову и посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Я мастер манипуляций, Джон. Я уверен, что смогу придумать причину того, почему вымышленный персонаж не может подарить Хэмишу брата, — напомнил он Джону.  
  
— Ты чудо, — говорит Джон, целуя Шерлока в губы. — Самый лучший образец хорошего папочки.  
  
Шерлок довольно смотрел на него, а внутри все пело. Комплименты от Джона всегда вызывали бурную реакцию, как никакие прежде. Слова одобрения, что он делал все правильно в воспитании ребенка, просто музыка для его ушей. И теперь он сделает все, чтобы разрушить это доверие.  
  
— Он в своей комнате? — уточнил Шерлок и Джон кивнул, продолжая накрывать на стол. Шерлок помчался вверх по лестнице, в старую комнату Джон и мягко постучал в дверь спальни его сны. — Хэмиш, это папа, — сказал он, и дверь сразу распахнулась.  
  
— Папа! — маленький мальчик ревел, пачкая клеем ноги Шерлока. — Я даже не слышал, как ты пришел, я занят разработкой супер сорбента, но ты можешь быть спокоен, как Майкрофт.  
  
— Ты был _занят_ проектом? — решил уточнить Шерлок, не удосужившись даже указать на ошибку. По правде говоря, малыши могли делать ошибки, но скрывать что-то от Майкрофта и спрашивать у него совета. — Какой проект? — спросил он, входя внутрь.  
  
— Нет! — закричал Хэмиш, накрывая все одеялом. — Ты не можешь видеть! Это мой тебе рождественский подарок, папа.  
  
— Скажи мне, когда мне можно будет открыть глаза, — сказал он, закрыв глаза ладонями. Последовало шуршание, а после Хэмиш торжественно объявил:  
  
— Сейчас можешь смотреть.  
  
Какой-то странный бугорок был скрыт под одеялом Хэмиша, который Шерлок не успел только разглядеть, но тогда у него даже цели такой не было. Ничего страшного, если в этом будет какой-то элемент неожиданности. Хотя судя по клею, в котором выпачканы все пальцы сына, он в очередной раз получит что-то липкое и бесполезное, но имеющее сакральную ценность в этом году.  
  
— Посиди минутку, Хэмиш. Я хочу поговорить с тобой, — попросил Шерлок и мальчик забрался на кровать, так что ноги свисали с краю. Шерлок вытащил из-за стола стул и осторожно присел на него, не представляя с чего начать.  
  
— Папа и я прочитали твое письмо Санта Клауса, — начал он и Хэмиш мгновенно включился в разговор.  
  
— Ты отравил его? Я спросил у миссис Учительницы, как пишется слово «экономичный», а также слово «милый», — пояснил он, с энтузиазмом покачивая ногами.  
  
— Да, о том, — Шерлок наклонился вперед. Это было очень сложный момент. — Видишь ли, Хэмиш, Санта Клаус не принесет тебе братика, потому что он вымышленный персонаж. Папа и я покупают подарки и мы не готовы завести второго ребенка прямо сейчас.  
  
Он не ожидал какой-то конкретной реакции, возможно легкий шок и немного слез, но Хэмиш лишь усмехнулся.  
  
— Что за глупость, папочка, я знаю, что Санта Клауса не существует, — признался он.  
  
Шерлок вопросительно уставился на него.  
  
— Ты… действительно? — его вопрос звучал как никогда неуверенно.  
  
— Да, когда мне еще исполнилось четыре, — пояснял Хэмиш. — Дядя Майкрофт случайно проболтался и потому сказал, что если я буду молчать, то он купит мне любую игрушку.  
  
Шерлок точно убьет своего брата. Он не знал точно, почему; в конце концов, Майкрофт сделал то, что ему хотелось сделать с самого первого Рождества Хэмиша. Но почему-то он уверен, что мерзавец не заслуживал жизни.  
  
— Но, папочка! — вскрикнул Хэмиш, немного обезумев, и Шерлок повернулся к нему. — Но ты не можешь говорить об этом, папе. Он все еще думает, что Санта Клаус существует. Лицо папы станет очень красным, как его резинка для волос, а когда он плачет, то не нравится мне еще больше.  
  
Шерлок ничего не мог поделать с собой; он рассмеялся. Хэмиш смотрел на него с замешательством, пока Шерлок старался из последних сил сдерживать себя, потому наклонился вперед и нежно погладил сына по волосам.  
  
— Я ничего не скажу ему, — пообещал он, поглаживая большим пальцем щеку Хэмиша. — Ты очень добрый.  
  
— Миссис Учительница сказала, что декабрь — время добрых дел, — повторил Хэмиш с улыбкой глядя на отца.  
  
— Добрые дела, — машинально повторил Шерлок. — Но ты ведь понимаешь, что детям в качестве подарка не дарят людей. Для подобного требуется много времени и планирование, особенно для меня и папы, и мы не готовы в данный момент.  
  
Хэмиш молчал минуту, прежде чем все обдумать, а потом согласно кивнул.  
  
— Я понимаю. Можно мне детскую железную дорогу?  
  
— Я передам папе, — заверил его Шерлок, а после оба повернулись на голос Джона:  
  
— Шерлок и Хэмиш, ужин подан!  
  
— Мы должны спуститься вниз? — спросил Шерлок, поворачиваясь к Хэмишу.  
  
— Я приду через минуту, как только закончу свой проект, — пояснил Хэмиш, поэтому Шерлок останавливается, чтобы поцеловать мальчика в лоб, перед тем как спуститься вниз. Джон раскладывал еду по тарелкам, когда Шерлок вошел на кухню.  
  
— Он заканчивает проект, а после сразу спустится, — ответил Шерлок на немой вопрос Джона.  
  
— Он понимает, почему он не получит ребенка на это Рождество? — спросил Джон, все еще продолжая домашние хлопоты.  
  
Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но резко закрыл, понимая реакцию мужа. Наконец, он произнес:  
  
— Да. Он согласен на железную дорогу.  
  
— Я помогу ему написать новое письмо, — Джон кивнул, и Шерлок не мог не подойти к нему и не поцеловать, обернув руки вокруг талии Джона.  
  
— По-моему это блестящая идея.


	7. Хэмиш против нехороших очень плохих злодеев

— Что ж, мистер командир звездного корабля, ты думаешь, мы можем исправить это? — произнес Хэмиш своим глубоким голосом, поднимая фигурку космонавта то вверх, то вниз.  
  
— Я не уверен, сэр, — ответил он, схватив плюшевую обезьянку другой рукой и пытаясь говорить более высоким голосом. — Мы должны попробовать иксперимент на мозгах и плесени и вкусных штучках.  
  
Шестилетний мальчик рассмеялся.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился космонавт. — Пока ты не станешь хранить их в холодильнике рядом с нашей космической едой.  
  
Внезапный крик заставил его оторваться от игры и поднять взгляд. Раздался тяжелый звук шагов на лестнице, и он бросил свои игрушки.  
  
— Папочка? — нерешительно крикнул он. Он знал, что его отцы выполняют что-то для дяди Грега и няня Хадсон присматривала за ним. Но она была в гостиной и та что-то упоминала про то, что папы вернутся домой.  
  
Подхватив рядом лежащую обезьянку, он встал пристально глядя на дверь.  
  
— Папа? — крикнул он и голос, раздавшийся внизу, не был ему знаком.  
  
— Я нашел ребенка, — сказал некто, а после уже мальчик ничего не помнил.  
  
Хэмиш открыл глаза и заморгал, он оказался в очень мрачном и движущемся месте. Он тихо застонал, его голова страшно болела, а после незнакомый голос вернулся.  
  
— Привет малыш, доброе утро, — сказал мужчина. Глаза Хэмиша уже полностью открыты; они находились в кузове фургона, а мужчина сидел рядом с окном. Он оказался не таким страшным на вид, в черной шапке и с гладко выбритым лицом. Он мягко улыбнулся Хэмишу и мальчик снова поежился.  
  
Хэмиш открыл рот, чтобы закричать и тут, внезапно, мужчина наклонился вперед и вставил что-то ему в рот. По ощущениям нечто плотное, и как только Хэмиш постарался вытащить это, то осознал, что его руки связаны.  
  
— Прости, малыш, но мы не можем тебе позволить кричать на нас, — тот пожал плечами и Хэмиш тихо замычал, что оказалось бесполезным. Он чувствовал, как накатывались слезы, и мужчина громко прицыкнул языком. — Ох, уже поздно плакать, малыш. Ты вернешься к своим папам в мгновение ока, — мужчина цокнул и у Хэмиша начался приступ паники.  
  
_«Думай, Хэмиш»_ , — сказал он себе, тотчас, голос его отца раздался в голове — бархатный и властный. _«Используй окружающую тебя обстановку»_ , — напомнил ему папочкин голос. —  _«Продумай обо всех вещах, который ты можешь сделать. Затем действуй»._  
  
— Мы просто отвезем тебя в одно небольшое хорошее место, где ты сможешь отдохнуть, — мужчина прошел дальше, не обращая внимание на скрупулезно обдумывающего что-то Хэмиша. — Мы не причиним тебе вреда. Меня зовут Джордж.  
  
— Ой, не сообщай ему свое имя — идиот! — прервал кто-то сидящий на водительском кресле, и машина резко вошла в поворот. Коробка Джорджа сдвинулась на несколько сантиметров, подняв облако пыли.  
  
— Черт, Гарри, он всего лишь ребенок, — Джордж откашлялся, стряхивая пыль с лица. А после к Хэмишу внезапно пришла идея.  
  
_— Почему этот мальчик так сильно кашляет? — спросил папу Хэмиш, когда они гуляли вместе по парку._  
  
— Потому что у него астма, — пояснил его папа и Хэмиш понял, что его папа прав, ведь тот очень хороший доктор, а доктора все знали о людях. — Смотри, его мама дает ему ингалятор.  
  
— Что случится, если он не ина-ина-ингалялисторм? — спросил Хэмиш и папа рассмеялся.  
  
— Ингалятор, Хэмиш — попробуй повторить со мной, — он вновь произнес слово и Хэмиш еще раз попробовал сказать его. — Ну, он может умереть, — честно сказал папа, — именно поэтому он должен всегда иметь его при себе.  
  
Сейчас, в фургоне, пока Гарри что-то кричал Джорджу, Хэмиш начал кашлять. Это оказалось очень трудным кашлять с кляпом во рту, но это сразу привлекло внимание Джорджа.  
  
— Черт, с тобой все в порядке, малыш? — спросил Джордж, вынимая кляп изо рта Хэмиша.  
  
Для большей правдивости, Хэмиш кашлял безостановочно.  
  
— Тебе нужна вода или что-то еще? — пробовал достучаться Джордж и Хэмиш сделал все возможное, стараясь вспомнить, как мальчик в парке хрипел, все громче и громче. И тогда он перестал кашлять и начал задыхаться. Так Хэмиш стал подражать ему.  
  
— Ой, бля, только не говори, что у него астма, — запаниковал Джордж и Хэмиш кивнул, не останавливая имитацию хрипов. — Черт, босс ничего не говорил про астму! Гарри, у нас есть ингалятор?  
  
Фургон резко качнуло.  
  
— Босс никогда не говорил, что у ребенка астма! — заорал Гарри, и Джорджа захватила паника.  
  
— Ну, получается, что так; какого черта нам делать теперь? — спрашивал Джордж. Грудь Хэмиша начала болеть и в горле ощущалась неприятная сухость и першение. Но это было как бы понарошку, если он перестанет вести себя как гусь, то все будет испорчено. Его папочка всегда забывал это правило.  
  
— Я звоню в 999, — наконец сдался Джордж, и Гарри практически остановил машину.  
  
— Мы похитили его, идиот! Мы не можем вызывать скорую! — проревел он, но Джордж уже доставал свой мобильный.  
  
— Если мы убьем ребенка Уотсона, то мы действительно трупы. У нас нет выбора, — напомнил ему Джордж, когда он уже набрал номер. — Здравствуйте, да, у мальчика на улице случислся приступ астмы и у него при себе нет ингалятора. Мы на пересечении Харпер стрит и Теобальт, — Гарри останови машину, — приказал он, сбрасывая вызов, а затем открыл фургон; Джордж развязывал Хэмишу руки, и вытащил его на пустынную улицу и организовывая все должным образ, — перевернув мальчика на спину и чуть прижимая к себе.  
  
Гарри выбежал из салона, оказалось это черноволосый вооруженный мужчина с крепкими ручищами — никак не обеспокоен случившимся. — Мы рядом с больницей, это значит, что они будут здесь…  
  
Звук сирены прервал его, а затем машина скорой притормозила рядом, и мужчина парамедик выбежал из нее и приступил к работе. Второй оказался вне видимости, Хэмиш перестал задыхаться и хрипеть, срываясь на бег и прячась за ноги мужчины.  
  
— Меня зовут Хэмиш Уотсон, и я потерялся, это люди нехорошие очень плохие злодеи, и я хочу оказаться рядом с моим папочкой, — тараторил он, а после разревелся.  
  
Все взрослые при виде этой сцены застыли на месте, пока Гарри окончательно не пришел в себя и не потянулся к своему поясу, где, скорее всего, находилась пристегнутая кобура с пистолетом.  
  
— Поднимите руки вверх, — двое полицейский выбежали из автомобиля, Гарри закричал на Джорджа и медленно поднял свои руки, неотрывно глядя на Хэмиша, который все еще всхлипывал и прижимался изо всех сил к ноге парамедика.  
  
— Хорошо, — с облегчением сказал парамедик, опускаясь на колени рядом с Хэмишем, пока полицейские столпились рядом и обыскивали двух похитителей, прежде чем надеть на них наручники. — Теперь ты в безопасности. Ты вел себя очень храбро.  
  
— Я хочу к папочке, — громко сопел Хэмиш. — И моему папе.  
  
К чести парамедика, это не заняло много времени.  
  
— Мы доставим тебя к ним. Как тебя зовут?  
  
— Хэмиш Уотсон, — повторил он. — Мой папочка и папа — знаменитые де-де-детективы, — заикался он, глотая слезы.  
  
Парамедик взял его на руки, прижимая ближе худенького мальчика, пока двое полицейских оттаскивали в машину горе-похитителей. — Давай я хорошенько и с удобствами устрою тебя в машине скорой помощи — как тебе? Мы будем ждать твоих отцов здесь, — предложил тот, неся Хэмиша к ждущей машине скорой.  
  
— Только одного папочку, — слабо протестовал Хэмиш, услышав все это.  
  
Он сидел на краю машины скорой помощи, завернутый в оранжевое одеяло, когда папа подбежал к нему. Парамедик прежде дал Хэмишу что-то, чтобы помочь с его раной на голове и милая дама, завернула его в одеяло, заметив, как тот начал дрожать. У него остались красные следы на запястьях, но выглядел он совершенно невредимым.  
  
— Хэмиш, — позвал его папа и подбежал к нему, в одно мгновение, оказавшись рядом с машиной и подняв мальчика с металлического пола, крепко прижав к себе. Хэмиш запоздало вспомнил про раненую ногу папочки и отпустил голову на его плечо, вздохнув от облегчения.  
  
— Папа, я был так напуган, — ревел Хэмиш, снова ломаясь.  
  
— Тссс, — прошептал папа, погладив его по спине. — Теперь с тобой все хорошо и ты в безопасности. Я и папочка так волновались за тебя.  
  
Мальчик сопел.  
  
— Мне жаль, — пробормотал он, и папа лишь крепче прижал его к себе.  
  
— Не стоит, малыш. Это не твоя вина, — заверил его папа. — С няней Хадсон все хорошо — просто небольшая шишка на голове, не переживай.  
  
Он даже не думал о няне Хадсон. Он надеялся, что Джордж и Гарри не трогали ее.  
  
— Где папочка? — заволновался он.  
  
Хэмиш почувствовал, как папа напрягся.  
  
— Папочка придет, любимый. Он будет здесь через пару минут. Теперь позволь папе взглянуть на свои руки.  
  
Он почувствовал, как папа аккуратно покрутил его запястья «просто на всякий случай» и даже задремал в машине скорой, а после запоздало увидел, как папочка подбежал к скорой.  
  
— Шерлок! — позвал папа и папочка побежал к ним, а полы его длинного пальто развивались за спиной. Хэмиш любил это пальто.  
  
— Как он? — поинтересовался папочка и Хэмиш заморгал спросонья.  
  
— Он в порядке, просто небольшой стресс, — прошептал папа, и чужие руки забрались в оранжевый кокон.  
  
— Папочка, — он взялся, сжав руки в кулачки, пока его отец медленно брал на руки, оборачивая длинные руки в защитном жесте вокруг Хэмиша.  
  
— Ты поймал их босса? — тихо спросил его папа и Хэмиш почувствовал, как папочка кивнул головой, но Хэмиш особо не придал этому значения. Все чего хотелось Хэмишу — это поспать.  
  
— Полицейский сообщили мне, что ты очень умный и разыграл, будто у тебя приступ астмы, — папочка тихо прошептал ему на ушко, непроизвольно укачивая. — Как ты додумался до этого?  
  
— Я услышал твой голос в моей голове, — признался Хэмиш, смотря на него сонным взглядом. — Ты сказал мне, что мне следует использовать окружающие меня… звуки, — Хэмиш старался вспомнить, как он был крут, но все глубже проваливался в мир грез и медленно засыпал.  
  
— Мой замечательный сын, — негромко похвалил его папочка, потирая круговыми движениями спину Хэмиша. — Мой маленький гениальный сынишка. Я так горжусь тобой.  
  
— Давайте возвращаться домой, — толкнул его папа, закругляя их, и отец не отпустил его, вместо этого он поднял Хэмиша чуть выше и последовал за своим мужем.  
  
— Папочка, может мы устроим вечер спасительных обнимашек? — невнятно спросил Хэмиш, прижимаясь ближе и вдыхая аромат папочки, при этом зарываясь в складках его широченного пальто.  
  
— Похоже, придется, — пообещал папочка и Хэмиш сонно улыбнулся. Он почувствовал, как они сели в такси, и он снова задремал, чувствуя руки папы в своих волосах, а после кто-то шептал:  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Он практически не сомневался, что это папа, ведь его папочка никогда не говорил «Я люблю тебя», но папа всегда повторял, в отличие от папочки, который любил показывать свою любовь, а не говорить о ней. Однако это, в сущности, не имело значения. Ведь сейчас Хэмиш ощущал себя в полной безопасности.


	8. Хэмиш против сиропа от кашля

Шерлок не стал каким-то чудным образом спать больше, когда начал делить постель с Джоном. Но даже ему иногда приходилось спать и теперь, подремывая в своей кровати, его рука лежала на спине Джона, пока каждый из них спал на своей половине.  
  
Тихий шум открывающейся двери разбудил его, но Шерлок до конца не осознает, пока горячее тело карабкается на кровать и ложится между ними. Все еще полусонный, он отпустил Джона и немного отодвигается назад, чтобы вместить нового посетителя.  
  
Хэмиш ничего не говорит, лишь вцепляется тонкими пальчиками в футболку Шерлока и хнычет. Он стал всхлипывать, так что Шерлок окончательно проснулся и дотронулся до головы Хэмиша, прежде чем осознать, что ошибся.  
  
— Джон, — позвал он, голос звучал громко и немного хрипло из-за сна. — Джон, просыпайся.  
  
Хэмиш снова захныкал в его руках, и Джон проснулся, поворачиваясь лицом к Шерлоку, глядя на него сонными глазами.  
  
— Шерлок, что такого на планете…  
  
— Он весь горит, — сказал Шерлок без каких-либо пояснений, но так чтобы привлечь внимание Джона. Молча доктор приподнялся, чтобы включить ночник и комната осветилась мягким желтым светом. Хэмиш стянул с себя верх пижамы, дыхание его стало прерывистым и тонким.  
  
— Сходи за градусником, — приказал Джон своим докторским, не терпящим пререкательств голосом. Он помог своему мужу положить сына себе на руки, а после Шерлок вышел в коридор, скрываясь в ванной.  
  
— Хей, малыш, — прошептал Джон, осторожно убирая со лба влажные кудрявые волосы. — Ты плохо себя чувствуешь, верно?  
  
— У меня болит голова, папа, — болезненно-хриплым голосом пробормотал Хэмиш. — Похоже, там собрался целый зоопарк горилл и обезьян, и полно обезьянок, играющих на барабанах и горилл с тарелками в руках, и те гремят в меня в голове, прямо по мозгам.  
  
— По крайней мере, болезнь не сделала его менее болтливым, — подметил Шерлок, вернувшись в спальню. Он протянул Джону градусник, и Джон осторожно погладил Хэмиша.  
  
— Он бредит, — пояснил Джон, а после обратился к Хэмишу, более тихим заботливым голосом, каким положено обращаться к ребенку. — Хэмиш, любимый, папа хочет, чтобы ты открыл свой рот и положил эту маленькую палочку под язык. Можешь сделать это для меня?  
  
Хэмиш кивнул и открыл рот, смотря на него яркими влажными глазами. Не говоря ни слова, Джон положил ему градусник под язык и начал ждать, поглаживая кудрявые волосы Хэмиша. — Хочешь, я заварю твой любимый чай? — спросил Джон, и Шерлок снова выскользнул из комнаты. Рано или поздно его гениальный муж осознает все, а пока Джон просто пытался хоть немного того отвлечь. Шерлок всегда слишком переживал, когда дело касалось болезней.  
  
Он взял градусник, Шерлок отступил, держа в руках стакан чая для ребенка.  
  
— Тридцать восемь с половиной, — сказал Джон, поднеся градусник ближе к светильнику. — У него жар.  
  
— Так вот что, тогда в больницу, — предложил Шерлок и Джон вздохнул. Это повторялось каждый раз.  
  
— Шерлок, мы не повезем его в больницу. У него просто температура, — попытался успокоить Джон. — Разве не так, Хэмиш? Тебе немного жарко, верно?  
  
Хэмиш согласно кивнул.  
  
— Такое чувство, будто сижу на солнце, забыв намазаться кремом от загара и как говорила миссис Учительница, что если мы не будем делать этого то покроемся морщинами, так что я весь вспотел и чувствую, будто покрываюсь морщинами, как та бритая киска, так что няня Хадсон могла бы нарисовать на мне паутинку, — предложил он, Шерлок приблизился, чтобы взять мальчика на руки.  
  
— Как это ему не нужно в больницу? — спросил он.  
  
— Если он не жалуется, то я хочу послушать твою точку зрения, — Джон покачал головой и обнял маленького мальчика. — Нам просто нужно поудобнее устроить его и дать лекарство от простуды. Сходи за детским сиропом, он стоит в шкафу.  
  
— У нас в аптечке? — зачем-то уточнил Шерлок, наклоняя голову, как он делал иногда, когда был сбит с толку. Ему хотелось и дальше чувствовать тепло от прикосновения руки сына.  
  
— Да и знаешь, что, — застонал Джон, — нужно прекратить выкидывать вещи из квартиры. Если они находятся здесь, значит, они могут пригодиться.  
  
— Я не понимаю, как именно тебе могла пригодиться коллекция американских марок, — поддел Шерлок и Джон почувствовал, что слишком устал для очередного спора.  
  
— Просто сходи и возьми для своего температурящего сына сироп из шкафчика, что висит над раковиной, прежде чем я ударю тебя, — угрожающе повторил Джон, укладывая Хэмиша так, чтобы голова мальчика покоилась на его плече, пока руки сына инстинктивно держались за шею отца.  
  
— Как только он заболевает, так сразу становиться моим сыном, — пробурчал Шерлок, прежде чем уйти, пока Джон осторожно пошел с Хэмишем на руках к лестнице, чтобы вернуть малыша обратно в кровать.  
  
— Не оставляй меня, папа, — жалостливым голосом умолял Хэмиш, как только Джон усадил того на кровать. — Если ты дашь солнцу сжечь меня, то я упаду в обморок, а я не очень люблю рыбу с жареным картофелем, но в таком случае мне придется прожить всю жизнь рядом с рыбой, пока они не проголодаются, а я не хочу быть съеденным, потому что тогда я уйду, как облачка, что плывут вдали и лопаются, как шарики.  
  
Джон не совсем понял запутанную метафору, но крепче сжал руку Хэмиша.  
  
— Я никуда не уйду, малыш. Я останусь здесь на всю ночь, — пообещал он и Хэмиш успокоился.  
  
Шерлок выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться с бутылкой сиропа в одной руке и пластиковым мерным стаканчиком в другой. Кивнув, Джон взял их и аккуратно наполнил стаканчик сиропом, поднеся его к губам Хэмиша.  
  
— Вот, любимый, открывай, — подсказал Джон.  
  
— А какое оно на вкус? — требовательно спросил Хэмиш.  
  
Джон проверил этикетку на бутылке.  
  
— Клубничное, — ответил он и Хэмиш сразу открыл рот, глотая розовую жидкость. Он закашлял, и Джон тотчас протянул ему чай, помогая пить, а после уложил в кровать.  
  
— Можешь закрывать глазки, папочка и я будем спать прямо здесь, — успокоил он сына, поглаживая по спине и волосам, пока Хэмиш сонно моргал, глядя на него.  
  
— У меня ломит в костях, — поежился он и Джон сочувственно запричитал.  
  
— Лекарство поможет тебе, — пообещал он. — Почему бы тебе не перевернуться на бок, а я потру тебе спинку, хорошо?  
  
Хэмиш так и поступил, пока Джон осторожными, выверенными движениями успокаивал ребенка, нежно поглаживая, пока дыхание сына не выровнялось, а веки не закрылись.  
  
— Я думаю, что нам все же стоит отвезти его в больницу, — высказался Шерлок, нарушив тишину, пока Джон не обращал на него внимания, сосредоточившись на массаже шестилетнего ребенка.  
  
— В таких вопросах твое мнение не учитывается, поскольку твой муж доктор, так что помолчи, — посоветовал Джон. — Вдобавок, ты слишком опекаешь его, когда он заболевает, и ты прекрасно это знаешь. Ты практически всегда настаиваешь на госпитализации, и будь твоя воля, он бы жил в больнице с первого дня рождения.  
  
— Высокая температура, когда режутся зубки, до сих пор мне непонятна и вгоняет в ступор, — бубнил Шерлок вместо привычного спора, прислоняясь к стене и замолкая. Джон еще несколько минут потер спину, прежде чем потрогать рукой лоб Хэмиша и с облегчением выдохнуть.  
  
— Жар спадает, — он мягко улыбнулся. — Это не предел, думаю через час, а может меньше, он будет в полном порядке. Завтра нам предстоит трудный день, примерно двадцать четыре часа заботы.  
  
— Иди спать, — сказал Шерлок, взяв стул и поставив его рядом с кроватью Хэмиша и сидящим в кресле Джоном. — Я останусь с ним, если ничего не произойдет…  
  
— Шерлок…  
  
— В любом случае, тебе нужно оставаться в тонусе. Ты должен быть в состоянии проследить за ним завтра; это никак не связано с тобой, чтобы позволить ему... — Шерлок резко замолчал. — В любом случае я не планировал сегодня вообще засыпать.  
  
— Но ты же спал, — подметил Джон, вопросительно подняв бровь и Шерлок сразу пошел на попятную.  
  
— Я подумывал об этом последние три дня. А теперь позволь мне посидеть с ним, — попросил Шерлок и Джон молча встал, уступая кресло. Шерлок занял его место и взял руки Хэмиша в свои, потирая их большими пальцами.  
  
Джон наклонился и внезапно поцеловал Шерлока в висок.  
  
— Ему повезло иметь такого отца, как ты, — нежно прошептал он, прежде чем осторожно покинуть комнату.  
  
Хэмиш проснулся только один раз, в три утра, с бешеными глазами.  
  
— Мне приснился сон, будто ты оказался среди волков и тебя чуть не съел большой черный медведь, и я был так напуган, потому что я люблю тебя и не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — рыдал он и Шерлок мысленно отругал Джона за то, что тот не позволил отвести мальчика в больницу.  
  
— Когда у тебя жар, иногда сняться тревожные сны, — пояснил Шерлок и Хэмиш кивнул, хотя Шерлок был уверен процентов на девяносто, что сын не имел понятия, что слово «тревожные» обозначало. — Это означает, что тебе нужно больше лекарства.  
  
Хэмиш послушно открыл рот, пока Шерлок взял измерительный стаканчик и сироп от простуды.  
  
 — Хочешь, я расскажу тебе секрет? — заговорщически произнес Хэмиш и Шерлок согласно кивнул. — Мне было страшно раньше, но теперь я не боюсь.  
  
— Почему? — непринужденно поинтересовался Шерлок, поднося маленький стаканчик к Хэмишу.  
  
Хэмиш улыбнулся ему, прежде чем сказать:  
  
— Потому что ты здесь. И ты самый сильный человек в мире. Даже папа так говорит.  
  
Шерлок ничего не сказал, пока Хэмиш пил свое лекарство, хотя сам тем временем сделал мысленно пометку, отучить Джона потирать Хэмишу на ночь спинку, как сегодня. Хэмиш задремал около четырех, и Холмс позволил себе немного расслабиться. Он знал, что если включить здравомыслие, то в больнице Хэмишу будет хуже. В окружении многочисленных микробов, он, вероятно, мог подцепить что-то посильнее. Не говоря уже о различных антибиотиках, коими постоянно пичкают в больницах, что понизит его иммунитет в будущем и не позволит противостоять заболеваниям.  
  
И, несмотря на некоторую нелогичность, импульсивность, его _сентиментальная_ часть хотела, приклеить маленького мальчика на скотч и спрятать от мира, держа в безопасности и любя и внимательно следя за ним. Он предполагал, что это должно случиться еще в тот момент, когда он впервые увидел Хэмиша, но теперь, шесть лет спустя, он все так же с ужасом наблюдал, как легко ребенок разрушал все, что ему нравилось в своей прежней жизни и то, с какой легкостью и радостью Шерлок позволил всему этому случиться.  
  
Температура у Хэмиша спала на рассвете, но Шерлок не проснулся и не узнал этого. Джон пришел в девять утра, обнаружив отца и сына, прижимающихся друг к другу; Шерлок согнулся в кресле, пока его голова уткнулась куда-то в шею Хэмиша, а руки обхватывали друг друга.


	9. Хэмиш против пояснения рисунков

— Спасибо, что пришли, — обратилась рыжеволосая женщина, — миссис Эмили, — она приветственно улыбнулась, не вставая из-за стола.  
  
Шерлок все еще нерешительно пытался устроиться на детском стуле, когда им с мужем предложили сесть.  
  
— У нас не было другого выбора, — буркнул он, и Джон сразу включился в разговор.  
  
— Нет проблем, — спокойно произнес Джон, сидя на пластиковом стуле и улыбаясь в ответ учительнице Хэмиша. — По телефону вы сказали, что хотите поговорить об его рисунках?  
  
— Что ж, верно, — растерянно начала миссис Эмили, начав перебирать на столе бумаги. У нее то был стул, рассчитанный для взрослых или тех, кто явно выше трех футов, но почему они не стали ставить такие же стулья для посетителей? — Мы понимаем, что каждый ребенок имеет уникальное виденье мира и что ни один…  
  
— Пожалуйста, обойдёмся без вступлений и вернемся к сути проблемы, — бесцеремонно прервал Шерлок из-за чем миссис Эмили стала выглядеть еще более неловко.  
  
— Хорошо, да, — она кивнула. — Ну, у Хэмиша имеется несколько… весьма сомнительных рисунков. Я уверена, что после того, как я вам покажу, вы сможете все объяснить и эта ситуация окажется лишь недоразумением, — она натянуто улыбнулась, — однако мы должны убедиться, что все в порядке.  
  
— Конечно, — согласился Джон, пытаясь заставить ее чувствовать менее дискомфортно. — Почему бы вам не показать их?  
  
— Да, — миссис Эмили перебрала стопку, а затем подхватила один из листов. — Это не то, чтобы вызывает тревогу, просто немного сбивает с толку. Детей попросили нарисовать свою семью и Хэмиш нарисовал это.  
  
Мужчины наклонились ближе, чтобы взглянуть на представленный рисунок.  
  
— Судя по всему эти двое — вы, — она кивнула, указывая на фигуры, стоящие в центре поля из розовых и красных цветов, — и Хэмиш по центру…  
  
— Мальчишка нарисовал мне ноги в разы короче, чем у него, — присвистнул Джон и Шерлок усмехнулся, глядя на это.  
  
— Но есть несколько неясных вещей, — начала издалека заходить миссис Эмили. — Этот человек, например. Хэмиш сказал, что это его дядя?  
  
— Почетный дядя, — пояснил Шерлок, пока Джон возмущался по поводу «глупых детей» и того, что он вовсе «не такой уж он маленький». — Он полицейский; Хэмиш, наверняка, где-то увидел его с пистолетом в руках.  
  
— Прекрасно, — согласилась миссис Эмили. — Но также он нарисовал в стороне угрюмую женщину, здесь в углу, и сказал что это его тетя?  
  
Джон почувствовал, как покраснели его щеки.  
  
— Наверное, это моя сестра. У нее есть некоторые проблемы с алкоголем, и все их встречи проходят под пристальным контролем. Должно быть, он подслушал один из наших разговоров, касавшихся ее. Мы обязательно поговорим с ним об этом.  
  
— Что ж, это нормально, — призналась та. — Однако вам следует обратить внимание на этого человека в небе; когда мы спросили, кто это, Хэмиш ответил, что это дядя Майкрофт, которых знает обо всех все.  
  
Теперь настала очередь Джона смеяться, пока Шерлок пытался унять ущемленную гордость.  
  
— Это действительно мой брат, — пробурчал он. — У него есть _крошечная_ должность в правительстве, и Хэмиш наверняка слишком преувеличил его роль в своих фантазиях.  
  
— В таком случае это больше похоже на правду, — ободряюще улыбнулась миссис Эмили, пока Шерлок в тот момент шипел Джону: — Не смей _говорить_ об этом Майкрофту.  
  
Она отложила рисунок в сторону и затем взяла еще одно творение мальчика, где было синее пятно в окружении решеток.  
  
— В тот раз детям предложили нарисовать наиболее интересные места, в которых они побывали. Хэмиш пояснил, что это заднее кресло полицейской машины?  
  
Джону захотелось вознести руки в небо.  
  
— Да, похоже, это связано с его дядей Грегом, что коп, о котором мы уже говорили. Возможно однажды он взял Хэмиша на прогулку и прокатил в машине; я точно не могу вспомнить. Но Хэмиша никогда не арестовывали, впрочем, как и меня и моего мужа.  
  
— Слишком часто, — взболтнул Шерлок, и Джон пнул его ногой.  
  
Миссис Эмили выглядела абсолютно растеряно.  
  
— Мы были уверены в его невиновности, — она переложила рисунок, — но это, — она положила перед ними последнюю из его работ. — Мы просто не представляем, что делать. Заданием было нарисовать свое любимое занятие, и Хэмиш подписал под этим «Делать Иксперименты».  
  
На рисунке был изображен неустойчиво стоящий человек на какой-то коробке с таблицами на фоне холодильника. На первом фоне был изображен стол с неплохо прорисованными человеческими частями тела в виде отрезанной головы, пары глаз и языком.  
  
— Боже мой, — пробормотал Джон, прикрыв одной рукой рот.  
  
— Не похоже, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся, наклоняясь ближе. — Думаю, что это я; он отлично прорисовал мои кудрявые волосы.  
  
— На самом деле мой муж пытается сказать, — начал Джон, заметив, что миссис Эмили стала болезненно бледной, — что он ученый. Шерлок работает со всеми органами человеческого тела и иногда ему необходимо заново воссоздавать подробности преступлений. Но мы всегда используем для этого манекены или моделирование или…. — он лихорадочно думал, что еще добавить.  
  
— Мы никогда бы не стали показывать Хэмишу настоящую отрезанную голову, — попытался заверить учительницу Джон, не зная, что еще можно добавить.  
  
— В таком… — начал Шерлок, чуть склонив голову, и Джон непонимающе взглянул на него.  
  
Миссис Эмили выглядела так, будто вот-вот потеряет сознание.  
  
— В нашей квартире нет отрезанных голов, — громогласно объявил Джон.  
  
Шерлок выждал минуту.  
  
— Я имел в виду, чисто технически черепа… — попытался продолжить он и Джон, готов был сам его ударить. — Нет, — быстро сказал тот, отступая. — Джон сказал верно; в нашем доме нет отрезанных голов.  
  
Миссис Эмили захлопала глазам.  
  
— Похоже, на этом все, — сказал Джон, вставая, и Шерлок последовал его примеру, морщась от боли, ведь ему пришлось долго корячиться, чтобы втиснуться в этот детский стульчик.  
  
Учительница Хэмиша, казалось, уже вышла из транса.  
  
— Да, спасибо, что вы пришли, — повторила она и Джон потянулся вперед, пожав ей руку, прежде чем незаметно подтолкнуть Шерлока, чтобы тот сделал тоже самое.  
  
— Мы поговорим с Хэмишем об этом, — пообещал Джон, и та рассеянно кивнула, все еще приходя в себя по поводу отрубленной головы и того, чем занимался один из родителей.  
  
 — Хорошего вечера, — крикнул Шерлок с порога. — И скажите мужу о проигрыше кругленькой суммы денег; лучше ему услышать это от вас, чем от вашей высокопоставленной матери. — И после этих слов оба одновременно покинули класс.  
  
— Я точно прибью нашего сына, — Джон дал знак таксисту, выглядя при этом спокойно. — Это ты виноват, понимаешь. Этот ребенок не умеет фильтровать информацию.  
  
— Взгляни на это иначе, — предложил Шерлок, стараясь не смеяться. — Он хотя бы нарисовал тебя выше цветов.  
  
— Я убью тебя, если не заткнешься, — зарычал Джон и Шерлок проиграл битву, стараясь сохранить бесстрастное лицо.  
  
Хэмиш сидел у миссис Хадсон, когда они вернулись домой, и выбежал в коридор, приветствуя их.  
  
— Разве миссис учительница забыла сказать, какой я умный? Она не показалась тебе милой? Я думаю, она милая, — объявил Хэмиш, обнимая колени Шерлока.  
  
— У тебя очень большие неприятности, малыш, — сообщил ему Джон, когда Шерлок наклонился, подхватывая ребенка на руки. Хэмиш уставился на Джона большими карими глазами, плюс эта худенькая фигурка в зеленой пижаме с поездами и мокрые после ванной волосы. Джон не мог устоять и вопреки всему, наклонился, целуя Хэмиша в лоб.  
  
— Миссис Эмили показала нам твои рисунки, — прошептал он, щекоча своим дыханием кожу сына, прежде чем выпрямиться и немного отстраниться.  
  
— Тебе понравилось? — нетерпеливо спросил Хэмиш, предвкушая. — Миссис Учительница говорит, что мои картины очень специфичны, и она вешает их в специальные-призовые места на стене иногда, вдобавок ее лицо становиться странным всегда, таким белым-белым и глаз даже немного дергается, как у мертвого жука, что нашел я и Сэмми Пакер в глубине сада однажды, и мы тыкали его палкой; а некоторые мои работы миссис Учительница убирает в специальную папку, она ведь показала вам те рисунки или другие?  
  
— Она просто очень переживает, — попытался объяснить Джон, ероша рукой волосы Хэмиша, — потому что большинство маленьких мальчиков не ездят в панда автомобилях и не проводят эксперименты.  
  
Хэмиш был в шокирован этой новостью.  
  
— Но тогда, как они собираются узнать, что есть правда или нет? Они должны отмести весь лимоны с корабля и тогда все крысы разбегутся, и это должно быть правдой!  
  
Шерлок громко рассмеялся.  
  
— Это самая искаженная версия моей цитаты, которую я когда-либо слышал, — он сиял и Хэмиш часто заморгал, глядя на него.  
  
— Что значит искаженная? — спросил он и Джон решил прервать их.  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы папочка пояснил тебе это, укладывая в кровать? — обратился он к двум мальчишкам. — Уже достаточно поздно.  
  
— Хорошо, — согласился Хэмиш, а затем наклонился вперед, сидя на руках Шерлока, чтобы поцеловать Джона. — Спокойной ночи, папа.  
  
— Сладких снов, любимый, — Джон поцеловал в ответ, а после наблюдал, как они поднимались вверх по лестнице, в их квартиру, затем повернулся, улыбаясь, чтобы поблагодарить миссис Хадсон, и услышал.  
  
— Так, Хэмиш, когда я говорю искаженная, это просто подразумевает…


	10. Хэмиш против плохого настроения

Хэмиш ждал его у двери в пальто, когда Джон пришел, чтобы забрать из детского сада.  
  
— Папа! — повеселел он, подбегая и обнимая ноги Джона. — Я выиграл гонку в забеге, где нужно удержать яйцо в ложке! Это значит, я буду участвовать в спартакиаде. Джули Сэмюэльс тоже будет принимать участие, она сделает всех в 5 забегах с грибами. Я пробовал участвовать, только она быстрее, но мне кажется все дело в том, что ее ноги длиннее моих, и потому что папа купил ей прикольные тренажеры для бега.  
  
Джон не уверен, есть ли такие тренажеры для бега с грибами, но все равно улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Это здорово, Хэмиш. Родители приглашены на спартакиаду?  
  
— Думаю да, — ответил Хэмиш, поправляя портфель и взяв за руку Джона, а после махая на прощание миссис Эмили. — Миссис Учительница сказала, что разошлет специальные приглашения родителям, когда выяснит все про жуков. Но она медленнее тебя, поэтому я думаю, что это займет время…  
  
— Кто сказал тебе, что я медленный? — рассмеялся Джон, пока они ждали на углу улицы, когда загорится зеленый свет светофора.  
  
— Папочка, — просто ответил Хэмиш и гордо маршируя, пошел вперед, как только загорелся зеленый. — Я не могу дождаться, когда покажу папочке мой тест по орфографии. Он помог мне выучить слова, и я получил сто! Хотя на самом деле я получил плохую оценку, но там был дополнительный уровень, так что миссис учительница сказало, что это достойно ста баллов, в любом случае, держу пари, папочка будет очень мной гордиться…  
  
Джон крепче сжал руку сына.  
  
— Он будет, любимый. Но, возможно, нам следует сохранить это в секрете до завтрашнего дня. У папочки сегодня грозовое настроение.  
  
Шерлок терпеть не мог этот детский термин, но Хэмиш сам придумал его, когда ему было три года, столкнувшись с Шерлоком «в дурном настроении». Он стоял рядом с диваном, не понимая, почему папочка не играл с ним, прежде чем объявить «папочка, как черное грозовое облачко». Слово это прижилось.  
  
Однако сейчас Хэмиш лишь надулся.  
  
— Но я хочу показать ему, — пожаловался он и Джон посочувствовал шестилетнему мальчику, которому это казалось очень важным.  
  
— Я понимаю, малыш. Он очень будет впечатлен, — пообещал он. — Просто папочка умнее всех нас и…  
  
— Знаю, знаю, — перебил Хэмиш, до сих пор дуясь. — Иногда он нуждается в подтверждении того, что его мысли более глубокие. Только мне не нравиться, что, даже зная ответы на все вопросы папочка, в отличие от дяди Майкрофта, который тоже супер-пупер умный, и в некоторых вещах разбирается лучше папочки, никогда не напоминает грозовое облачко своим настроением.  
  
Джон рассмеялся.  
  
— Может быть, только не говори об этом папе, — посоветовал Джон, пока они шли вниз по улице. — Если хочешь, мы можем не идти сразу домой, а прогуляться до парка и покормить уточек.  
  
Хэмиш качнул головой.  
  
— Холодно, — буркнул он, — и пасмурно.  
  
— В Лондоне всегда пасмурно, любимый, — Джон взъерошил сыну волосы и Хэмиш специально чуть наклонил голову. Малыш обожал ласку; Шерлок часто говорил, что тот напоминал собачку, выпрашивающую любовь и внимание. — Ты привыкнешь.  
  
— Миссис Учительница говорит, что дождь идет тогда, когда небо плачет, — важно сообщил отцу Хэмиш. — Только мне оно не нравится, эʼспользовав один раз это определение, папочка сразу повел меня в книжный магазин и нашел книгу о погоде, сказав, что дождь — это выпа-выпад осадков, — Хэмиш споткнулся на слове, но продолжил пояснять. — И небо всасывает всю воду, а затем все это смешивает, поэтому я думаю, что миссис Учительница врет.  
  
— Выпадение осадков, — повторил для него Джон и Хэмиш проартикулировал слово. — Думаю, миссис Эмили просто глупа. Так уверен, что хочешь пойти домой?  
  
Хэмиш кивнул.  
  
— Я помню правила, — успокоил он папу. — Не разговаривать с ним, не надоедать, не петь и не включать телик.  
  
Джон сам вырос в семье с большим количеством негласных правил, связанных с обращением к одному из родителей. Но когда Шерлок не был в плохом настроении, а такое было большую часть времени, он обожал Хэмиша и мог часами просто сидеть с ним, потакая ему во всем. Так что Джон думал, что подобная установка правил не нанесет никакого вреда ребенку, ведь такое случалось крайне редко.  
  
— Ты такой хороший мальчик, — похвалил Джон и Хэмиш покраснел, подставляя щеку для поцелуя, который всегда следовал после этих слов. Джон не подвел. — Лучший мальчик, — усмехнулся он, крепко целуя щечки Хэмиша.  
  
Когда Джон ушел из квартиры, чтобы забрать Хэмиша, Шерлок лежал, уткнувшись лбом в дивана. Он лежал в той же позе, когда Джон вернулся обратно. Хэмиш, естественно, был уже экспертом в стадиях плохого настроения. Он бесшумно снял ботинки и расстегнул пальто.  
  
— Привет, папочка, — звонко произнес он с порога, пока Джон вешал куртку. Шерлок ничего не ответил, а Хэмиш лишь пожал плечами и вошел внутрь.  
  
— Ты проголодался? — спросил у Хэмиша Джон и мальчик согласно кивнул. — Можешь пока начать делать домашнее задание, а я приготовлю ужин.  
  
Хэмиш донес портфель до кухонного стола и разложил все необходимое, чтобы приступить к работе.  
  
— Тебе помочь? — спросил Джон, подойдя к мойке, чтобы набрать в кастрюлю воду.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — Хэмиш улыбнулся в ответ. — Это просто арифметика. Складывать числа легко; я могу делать это на пальцах.  
  
— Смышленый человек может сделать это мысленно, — донесся голос Шерлока из гостиной, как всегда слишком мрачный, прямо как грозовое облако.  
  
— Шерлок! — осадил Джон, но Хэмиш просто моргнул. Он еще не знал, что означает слово «смышленый», однако понял тон.  
  
— Все в порядке, папа, — поник Хэмиш. — Папа просто сердиться.  
  
Джон заскрипел зубами и рассеяно поцеловал Хэмиша в лоб.  
  
— Ты очень умный, малыш, — прошептал он, а после преступил к ужину, прежде чем Хэмиш успеет спросить, что происходит. У них не оказалось муки, так что Джону пришлось бежать вниз к миссис Хадсон, чтобы одолжить ее. Ему пришлось оставить Хэмиша одного на кухне, взяв с него обещание, не беспокоить папочку. Он пробыл внизу десять минут или чуть меньше, и когда поднялся обратно в квартиру, остановился, мягко улыбнувшись и увидев в дверном проеме, ведущим в гостиную, как Хэмиш взобрался на диван и пытался устроиться рядом с Шерлоком. Шерлок поджал к груди ноги, так что Хэмиш мог лечь рядом, да так что две темноволосые кудрявые макушки соприкасались друг с другом. Хэмиш сжал полы халата Шерлока, не говоря ни слова.  
  
Мальчик слышал, что папа вернулся и всего на секунду поднял голову.  
  
— Я не нарушил никаких правил, — уверенно сказал Хэмиш, но Джон лишь отмахнулся.  
  
— Все хорошо, малыш, — заверил он, и Шерлок молча прижал Хэмиша ближе, крепко цепляясь и обхватывая сына, как паук, без слов извиняясь за свои грубые слова. Джон вернулся на кухню. Хэмиш еще не закончил домашнее задание, но Джон не собирался прерывать их.  
  
Может быть, они все пребывали в грозном настроении много лет подряд сами того не понимая. Возможно, единственное правильное решение в таких случая просто прижаться к гению и отдавать свое тепло.


	11. Хэмиш против мобильных

Хэмиш стоял на ступеньках дома Майкрофта, не прекращая дуться на родителей.  
  
— Почему я должен оставаться здесь?! — воскликнул он, глядя на отца.  
  
Джон вздохнул, опустившись перед ним на одно колено для того, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Хэмишу.  
  
— Потому что я и папочка едем в отпуск на три дня, а для бабули Хадсон это слишком долгий срок, чтобы оставить тебя на её попечении, — пояснил Джон уже пятый раз за неделю.  
  
— Но я хочу поехать в отпуск с вами! — требовал Хэмиш. Позади Джона Шерлок уже грузил чемоданы в багажник такси, в то время как Майкрофт молча наблюдал, контролируя сам процесс.  
  
Джон поцеловал сына в макушку.  
  
— Ты не сможешь поехать с нами, дорогой. Мы просто собираемся хорошенько выспаться.  
  
— Почему вы решили отправится спать в отель? — задумчиво наклонив голову, спросил Хэмиш.  
  
Джон наклонился ближе, дотронувшись носом до кончика носа Хэмиша и заставляя того рассмеяться.  
  
— Потому что ты не даешь нам спать дома, — смеясь, пожурил он, покрывая лицо сына поцелуями. — И ты с дядей Майкрофтом сможешь устроить спальную вечеринку, верно?  
  
— Да, — Хэмиш снова надулся, глядя на Джона. Отец полез в карманы, доставая скомканную бумажку, и передал ее мальчику.  
  
— Это мой номер мобильного, хорошо? — Джон отдал и Хэмиш взял ее, с таким видом будто та в любую секунду могла испарится. — Позвони мне, если понадоблюсь, и знай, что я всегда могу забрать тебя. Обещаю. А теперь дай папочке, как следует обнять тебя.  
  
Хэмиш послушно обнял колени Джона, а затем отпустил их, чтобы кинуться обнимать на прощание Шерлока, что стоял внизу лестницы, расставив в стороны руки.  
  
Джон подошел к Майкрофту, пока Шерлок подбрасывал Хэмиша в воздух, заставляя того радостно смеяться.  
  
— Спасибо, Майкрофт, — тихо поблагодарил Джон, на что его шурин кивнул. — Я знаю, что он никогда не скажет, но мы очень ценим это. Нам это очень необходимо, если быть до конца честным.  
  
Майкрофт чуть наклонил голову.  
  
— Джон, насколько я могу судить, вы с моим братом постоянно держитесь за руки и, допускаю, что можете целомудренно целоваться за закрытыми дверями. Однако, прошу, не говорите ничего и не разрушайте мою иллюзию, — попросил Майкрофт, и Джон засмеялся, похлопав его по плечу.  
  
— Шерлок? — позвал Джон, и гений поставил сына на землю, и они оба сели в кэб, открыв окна и радостно махая на прощание, пока машина отъезжала от коттеджа Майкрофта.  
  
Как только дом скрылся из виду, Джон закрыл окно и двое мужчин повернулись лицом друг к другу, улыбаясь.  
  
— Я люблю тебя за это, — Джон снова улыбнулся, а напротив, Шерлок зло ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Мы можем заниматься сексом, — пробормотал он с блеском в глазах, и Джон в ответ сжал его руку.  
  
— Мы можем быть громкими, — прошептал с предвкушением Джон. И Шерлок лишь нетерпеливо поцеловал в ответ.  
  


*

  
  
— Боже, ты прекрасен, — ахнул Джон, медленно входя в Шерлока, пока их руки сомкнуты вместе и лежат на покрывале. Все это казалось каким-то чудным сном, их номер освещен мягким светом свечей, а Шерлок страстно стонет под ним.  
  
— Джон… — он старался договорить предложение, но звонок мобильного отвлек и испортил момент.  
  
Джон был так поражен, что ему потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, местонахождение источника шума.  
  
— Мой мобильный, — сказал он, наконец, глядя на прикроватную тумбочку, где лежали их телефоны.  
  
Шерлок застонал.  
  
— Игнорируй, — велел он, сжимая его бедра, и Джон воспользовался моментом, чтобы отвлечь.  
  
— А что, если это Хэмиш? — вздохнул он.  
  
— Он оставит сообщение, — умолял Шерлок, но Джон уже потянулся, чтобы взять телефон и ответить на вызов.  
  
— Алло? — спросил он, и голос звучал немного непривычно даже для собственных ушей.  
  
— Папа! — Воскликнул Хэмиш. — Вы хорошо проводите время?  
  
Джон закусил губу, чтобы удержаться от проклятий.  
  
 — Да детка, у нас все в порядке. Тебе что-то нужно?  
  
Шерлок под ним с вызовом взглянул на Джона  
  
— Ух, верно! У меня возник очень важный вопрос и я задал бы его дяде Майкрофту, но он не смог ответить, потому что у него назначена встреча с человеком по имени Дэвид Камкордер, наверное он очень хороший, раз разрешил называть его просто Дэвидом, и сейчас они заперлись в кабине, попросив не беспокоить, поэтому я решил позвонить тебе, ведь ты сам говорил, что я могу звонить, если мне что-нибудь понадобиться…  
  
— Ясно, Хэмиш, — успокоил его Джон. — Что за вопрос?  
  
— О, — протянул Хэмиш. Возможно, сын уже забыл, что именно хотел спросить. — Верно. Когда зимой пруд замерзает, куда исчезает рыба, обитающая в нем?  
  
Джон сжал переносицу, пытаясь не вспылить.  
  
— Хм, они остаются подо льдом, малыш. Плавают очень медленно, почти как в спячке, понимаешь? Мы уже обсуждали это, когда ходили в декабре в Ридженс парк.  
  
На том конце провода наступила тишина, ведь Хэмиш отчаянно пытался вспомнить.  
  
— Верно, точно, мы же туда ходили! — воскликнул он наконец-то. — Ну, хорошо. Я просто беспокоюсь, может быть, они там погибли или тот, кто должен был прийти за ними и отвести в океанариум, мог попросту забыть, и тогда нам следовало бы напомнить ему, иначе рыбки могут умереть…  
  
— Что-то еще, любимый? — с нажимом спросил Джон, который всегда отличался особым терпением в разговорах с детьми.  
  
— Да, пожалуй, все, — согласился Хэмиш.  
  
— Хорошо, малыш. Я отключаюсь, ладно?  
  
— Ладно! — повеселел Хэмиш. — Я люблю тебя, папа.  
  
— И мы тебя любим, — с нежностью заверил его Джон, прежде чем сбросить вызов и кинуть мобильный обратно на тумбу. Однако настроение уже изменилось, а возбуждение сошло на нет.  
  
Шерлок глянул вниз, на самый интересный ему предмет, отчетливо увидев, что Джон… потерял интерес.  
  
— Нам придется начать все заново, верно? — недовольно буркнул Шерлок, скрестив руки на обнаженной груди.  
  
— Ну, извини, я не виноват, что голос нашего сына сбивает весь настрой, — ощетинился Джон, вызывая в Шерлоке недовольный стон.  
  


*

  
  
Джон проснулся из-за того, что Шерлок провел рукой по ребрам вверх-вниз.  
  
— Доброе утро, — пробормотал он, наклоняясь и целуя гения. — Как себя ощущаешь?  
  
— Великолепно, — улыбнулся в ответ Шерлок, лениво отвечая на поцелуй и нежась в лучах утреннего солнца. Неторопливо Шерлок навалился сверху, не разрывая поцелуй, пока их руки шарили по телу. Джон только начал просыпаться, а тело отвечать на ласки, когда его мобильный вновь внезапно подал признаки жизни. Шерлок уткнулся лицом в плечо Джона, пока тот потянулся к неугодному устройству.  
  
— Привет, Хэмиш, — тихо и не скрывая своего разочарования, ответил Джон, а сам Шерлок издал звук, похожий на рыдание.  
  
— Папа, ты проснулся! — повеселел голос мальчишки. — Мне приснился странный сон, а дядя Майкрофт сейчас в душе, поэтому я хочу рассказать его тебе! В моем сне был единорог и дядя Грег смог его оседлать, а еще там были два дракона и голос одного звучал точно также, как голос папочки и ты катался даже на нем, только выглядел чуть меньше и у тебя были большие волосатые ноги.  
  
— Это действительно очень необычный сон, Хэмиш, — согласился Джон, желая поскорее закончить разговор.  
  
— А вам снилось что-нибудь странное прошлой ночью, пап? — громко спросил Хэмиш.  
  
Джон устало лег на подушку.  
  
— Я не помню, — честно признался он.  
  
— Были ли странные сны у папочки? — быстро переключился Хэмиш и Джон устало вздохнул.  
  
— Не знаю, любимый, можешь сам спросить у него, — ответил тот, протягивая телефон Шерлоку, который взял его с таким видом, будто отправляют в камеру смертников.  
  
— Доброе утро, Хэмиш, — поприветствовал Шерлок, как всегда ожидая восторженной реакции Хэмиша и оперившись спиной на изголовье кровати, продолжил. — Как прошло твое утро?  
  
Джон погладил его волосы, позволив еще раз, как следует рассмотреть обнаженного Шерлока, понежиться в кровати, прежде чем пойти в ванную и принять очень холодный душ.  
  


*

  
  
Глаза Шерлока пристально смотрят на Джона; они сидят за столиком, взявшись за руки, а между ними свечи. Более романтической атмосферы не придумаешь.  
  
— Здорово, — Джон немного смущенно улыбнулся, когда официант ушел за их заказом. — Мы не обедали вместе, наверное…  
  
— Шесть лет, девять месяцев и три дня, — констатирует Шерлок, вызывая у Джона улыбку.  
  
— Как-то так, — смеется он, с любовью глядя на Шерлока. — Но ты не жалеешь об этом, верно?  
  
— Конечно, нет, — возмутился Шерлок и наклонившись ближе. — Джон, — нерешительно начал он, — я знаю, что редко говорю подобное, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я…  
  
Его прерывает пронзительный звонок телефона Джона, раздавшийся из кармана. Они пристально смотрят другу друг в глаза бесконечно долгую секунду, прежде чем Джон отпустил руку Шерлока, достав мобильный.  
  
— Привет, Хэмиш, — со вздохом ответил Джон.  
  
— Папа, у меня был сегодня самый лучший день в школе! — кричит в трубку Хэмиш. — Я как раз должен был прочитать книгу, во время тихого часа для всего класса и на перемене миссис Учительница сказала, что собирается повесить мой рисунок на стену…  
  
— Это очень мило, дорогой, — улыбнулся Джон, несмотря на то, что Шерлок махнул рукой официанту, собираясь поменять заказ и попросить упаковать еду с собой.  
  


*

  
  
Хэмиш бежит к ним, приветствуя родители в прихожей Майкрофта, бесцеремонно запрыгивая в объятья Джона, как только тот ставит дорожные сумки на пол.  
  
— Папа! — кричит он, крепко целуя Джона. — Ты сказал, что тебя не будет три дня; прошло только полтора!  
  
— Мы по тебе соскучились, вот и все, — объяснил Джон, целуя сына в лоб. — Ты постоянно звонил нам и поэтому я и папочка решили, что нам следует вернуться домой пораньше.  
  
— Я так рад, что вы это сделали! — Хэмиш обнял руками шею Джона, крепко прижавшись. — Я так, так, так, так, так скучал по тебе!  
  
— В следующий раз, — обещает Шерлок, принимая из рук Джона Хэмиша и искренне обняв сына, — мы все равно проведем годовщину вдвоём, — он смотрит на Джона особенным взглядом, — поедем куда-нибудь, где очень плохо ловит связь.


	12. Хэмиш против родительских советов

— Па? — прозвучал звонкий голос Хэмиша из прихожей, прежде чем раздался топот ног по лестнице. — Па, ты здесь?  
  
Шерлок поднял голову, не вставая с дивана.  
  
— Привет, Хэмиш, — рассеяно поздоровался он.  
  
— Хэй, да, — перебил мальчик. — Папа дома? — спросил он, поставив рюкзак рядом с входной дверью и стягивая с ног кроссовки.  
  
Шерлоку потребовалась минута на раздумья.  
  
— Нет, он у твоей тети Гарри. Или на работе. Постой, какой сегодня день? — уточнил Шерлок, решив не гадать дальше.  
  
Хэмиш понимающе улыбнулся.  
  
— Вторник... да, верно, вторник, — ответил Хэмиш.  
  
— Хм, значит он на работе, — Шерлок кивнул, сам с собой соглашаясь.  
  
— Ты ел сегодня? — спросил Хэмиш, отправляясь на разведку к холодильнику. — Я могу приготовить тебе обед.  
  
Шерлок смутно почувствовал, что все неспроста и пора бы было предпринимать попытки к действию, ведь они не были обычной семьей.  
  
— Позже. Тебе нужна моя помощь? — спросил на всякий случай Шерлок.  
  
— Ну, хорошо, тогда я дождусь, когда Па вернется, — отмахнулся Хэмиш, открыв дверь холодильника. Он с любопытством разглядывал содержимое, прежде чем обернуться и крикнуть. — Эксперимент с опарышами идет неплохо.  
  
— Да, только не трогай их, — предупредил Шерлок, садясь. — И не меняй тему. А теперь я прошу тебя, сядь рядом. Я вполне могу помочь тебе и справлюсь не хуже папы.  
  
— Да, это не… — попытался оправдаться Хэмиш, но Шерлок не дал ему возможности, поэтому тот со вздохом уселся в кресло Джона. Как только Хэмиш оказался в поле зрения Шерлока, тот цепким, внимательным взглядом рассмотрел сына.  
  
— Говори, — подтолкнул в разговору Шерлок.  
  
Хэмиш снова немного театрально вздохнул, но даже с такого расстояния Шерлок заметил, как загорелся его взгляд.  
  
— Итак, есть девушка…  
  
— Ясно, лучше дождись, когда отец вернется домой, — напряженно прервал рассказ Шерлок.  
  
Хэмиш рассмеялся вслух.  
  
— Теперь уже слишком поздно. Ты же спросил, и я обязан ответить, — поддразнил он, на что Шерлок тихо застонал. — Ее зовут Лорел. Она так… я думаю, пусть будет так. У нее огромные карие глаза и ее смех… — Хэмиш задумался, а Шерлок терпеливо ждал, когда тот подберет слова и вернется к разговору. Холмс всегда немного сочувствовал людям, которые никак не могли собраться с мыслями.  
  
— Так что я пытаюсь сказать, что эм… Ну, мне кажется, она мне нравится. Как-то так, — с трудом закончил Хэмиш. — Мы часто с ней помногу говорим, но я не знаю, готова ли она к чему-то… большему.  
  
Руки складываются в молитвенном жесте, а кончики пальцев уперлись в подбородок, давая понять, что Шерлок всерьез задумался. Он ведь сам сказал, что поможет справиться с этим и с каким-то Ньютоном. Ему просто следовало подойти к этому, как к расследованию.  
  
— Она отвечала на какие-то знаки внимания? — задал наводящий вопрос Шерлок.  
  
— Я не знаю, трудно сказать, — ответил Хэмиш, встречаясь взглядом с отцом.  
  
— Так приведи ее. Прямо сейчас, ко мне, — проинструктировал Шерлок и Хэмиш снова тяжело вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Зрачки хоть расширены, когда она смотрит на тебя?  
  
Хэмиш подумал.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, но мы всегда находимся в ярко-освещенных помещениях, так что трудно судить.  
  
— Хм, — протянул Шерлок. — Язык тела? Что говорят ее позы?  
  
— Она немного наклоняется в мою сторону во время разговора, — решительно ответил Хэмиш. Похоже, мальчик действительно что-то такое подмечал. — И она часто прикасается ко мне, то берет за руку, то трогает бедро, да, определенно, — он покраснел. Шерлок не видел особых причин для стеснения.  
  
Он решил продолжить расспрос дальше.  
  
— Пульс?  
  
— Господи, как я должен был померить ее пульс! — заныл Хэмиш, хотя в его глазах было ничем не прикрытое веселье. Шерлок обожал вызывать в нем подобную реакцию.  
  
— Ты мог, и в данном случае эти сведения были бы очень кстати, — Шерлок взглянул на него фирменным взглядом, с легкой издевкой и пониманием, который Джон интерпретировал, как заговорщицкий.  
  
— И что же мне делать? — Хэмиш развалился в кресле. — Что ты делал, когда решил, что Па именно тот кто нужен?  
  
Шерлоку не нужно напоминать; он никогда особо не скрывал в чертогах разума все воспоминания связанные с его Джоном.  
  
— Ничего. Моя решительность поубавилась, когда дело дошло до эмоций. Твой отец первый, кто смог сломить внутренний барьер.  
  
— Так какой совет ты мне дашь, я должен ждать Лорен или что-то предпринимать? — Хэмиш ухмыльнулся.  
  
Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, конечно, нет. Я твердо уверен был в чувствах твоего отца еще задолго до того, как мы сблизились. Мы могли еще много лет топтаться на месте, — Шерлок замолчал, сглотнув комок. Почему-то при мысли об этом тело бросило в жар. Хэмиш внимательно наблюдал за ним, и Шерлоку потребовалось сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить.  
  
— С возрастом, ты больше и больше понимаешь, сколько времени осталось в запасе и как правильно его нужно растрачивать, — нехотя признался Шерлок. — Ничего не стоит откладывать на потом.  
  
В квартире воцарилась тишина, после его слов. Хэмиш удивленно выдохнул, прежде чем кивнуть.  
  
— Спасибо, ты прав, — сказал он, встав и пойдя к входной двери.  
  
— Куда ты собрался? — спросил Шерлок, не понимая. Он не был экспертом в разговорах по душам, но был уверен, что они не должны заканчиваться побегом из дома.  
  
Но Хэмиша ему его не остановить.  
  
— Домой к Лорел, — ответил Хэмиш, поправив куртку и обратно надев кроссовки. — Если я не вернусь к обеду, то волноваться не стоит.  
  
Шерлок опасался, что из-за такой широкой улыбки мышцы вот-вот сведет.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, — подбодрил Шерлок, и Хэмиш открыл дверь. — И, Хэмиш… — позвал он сына, заставив мальчика обернутся. — Удачи!  
  
Хэмиш благодарно улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, — произнес тот, прежде чем сбежать по лестнице вниз, закрыв за собой двери. Теплое чувство разлилось по всей груди, будто сердце Шерлока разбито и одновременно переполнено гордостью. Он не знал, как точно описать ощущения, так что он просто записал, классифицировав как «родительский долг».


	13. Хэмиш против скрипки

— У Хэмиша должно быть какое-то хобби, — подметил Джон, наблюдая, как девятилетний сорванец бежал вверх по лестнице в свою комнату. — Ты знаешь, какое бы занятие идеально подошло ему после школы?

— Он помогает мне с эксперимента после учебы, — сказал Шерлок, сидящий в своем кресле, а голос прозвучал слегка обиженно, ведь тот даже не удосужился взглянуть в сторону Джона.

— Я имел в виду занятие чем-то, что можно было бы рассказать учителю, — рассмеялся Джон.

Шерлок поднял взгляд, явно озадаченный его фразой.

— С чего бы? Кружки ограничивают мировоззрение до отупления.

Джон постарался проигнорировать сказанное, а его взгляд как раз нашел футляр от скрипки Шерлока.

— Он мог бы брать уроки музыки, — предложил Джон, не заметив, какой при этом нездоровый блеск, появился в глазах Шерлока.

— Верно! Гениально, Джон, ты великолепен, — закричал тот, и Джон неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ. — Ему следовало начать давным-давно, я сам начал играть с четырех и…

— Я не хочу учиться играть на скрипке, — раздался серьезный голос Хэмиша, и оба мужчины повернули голову в сторону двери, где в проеме стоял сын, уперев руки в бока. — Я согласен заниматься музыкой. Но не играть на скрипке.

Шерлок выглядел до глубины души оскорбленным.

— Почему нет? — с вызовом спросил Холмс.

Хэмиш взглянул на папочку.

— Это твой инструмент. Я же хочу играть на чем-то другом.

— Хэмиш, миллионы людей по всему миру играют на скрипках, — попытался уговорить Шерлок, но Хэмиш был непоколебим.

— Мне не важно, — настаивал тот, а голос звучал твердо. Джон хорошо его поднатаскал в искусстве манипуляции Шерлоком. — Я не буду на ней играть.

— Пожалуйста, только не говори, что выбрал фортепьяно; Майкрофт играет на нем, — взмолился Шерлок, но Хэмиш покачал головой.

— Не фортепьяно и не скрипка, — заверил Хэмиш. — Ничего из того, на чем вы умеете играть.

Джон насмешливо приподнял брови.

— Я только неплохо в играю на кларнете, — пошутил Джон и Хэмиш, кажется, вот-вот взорвется.

— Не кларнет, не фортепьяно и не скрипка! — сопротивлялся он. — Я хочу играть на чем-то другом.

Джон задумался, не прекращая смотреть на зарвавшегося ребенка перед ним. Он так напоминал их в этот момент, темные кудри, драматическое, немного обреченное выражение лица Джона, на этом маленьком личике. Походу именно этот образ, заставил сердце Джона оттаять и сжалиться.

— Как насчет совместного похода на концерт симфонической музыки, и ты сам выберешь инструмент, чье звучание понравится больше всего, а? — заботливо предложил Джон, будто приручал дикую кошку. Хэмиш долго смотрел на него, прежде чем согласно кивнуть.

— Идет, — подтвердил Хэмиш. — Но не…

— Скрипка, я понял, — успокоил Джон. — Я закажу билеты.

— Потерпи день, — пробухтел Шерлок, скатываясь ниже в кресле. — Майкрофту ничего не стоит достать их нам в любой момент.

________________________________________

  
Хэмиш с широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдал за игрой оркестра. А Шерлок с гордостью наблюдал за сыном. Хэмиш оказался самым молодым зрителем в зале, возможно, наиболее культурным, ведь на протяжении всего концерта он демонстрировал идеально прямую осанку и его взгляд ни на секунду не отвлекался от происходящего на сцене.

— Что скажешь? — тихо прошептал Джон, наклонившись к Хэмишу, чтобы только ему был слышен вопрос. — Вот флейты, — он незаметно указал на музыканта. — А там арфистка. Перкуссионист стоит позади всех.

Хэмиш кивнул, не отрывая взгляда со сцены перед ним. Первая скрипка как раз отыгрывала свое соло, и Шерлок оживился, осторожно задевая локтем плечо Хэмиша. Однако сам Хэмиш демонстративно игнорировал его намеки.

— Какой-нибудь из музыкальных инструментов тебя заинтересовал? — поинтересовался Джон у мальчика.

Хэмиш не ответил, вместо этого поднял мизинец вверх, указав на сцену.

— Я хочу играть на этом, — непоколебимо сказал тот.

Джон моргнул.

— Хэмиш, это ведь громадные виолончели, — тихо прошептал Джон.

Хэмиш с придыханием повторил название, полюбившегося ему инструмента.

— Виолончели. Я хочу играть на виолончели.

— Она же намного больше тебя! — Джон с ужасом открыл рот, и кто-то шикнул на них. Джон покраснел и перешел на шепот.

Однако девятилетний мальчик в смокинге уже «светился» от предвкушения.

— Я расскажу Труде о ней, — радостно объявил Хэмиш, и Шерлок прикрыл лицо рукой.

— Это же просто скрипка переросток, — попытался переубедить он, но Хэмиш сердито взглянул на Шерлока.

— Мы завтра сходим в музыкальный магазин, — быстро пообещал Джон, пытаясь избежать потасовки и скандала в общественном месте.

Шерлок лишь сильнее насупился.

— Или мы могли бы просто переждать один день, — угрюмо заключил тот, а Хэмиш радостно улыбнулся.


	14. Хэмиш против театра

Хэмиш заглянул за бархатный занавес еще раз, разглядывая зал и тяжело вздохнул. До сих пор его родители так и не объявились.  
  
— Десять минут до начала представления, ребятки, — напомнила миссис Дубински, преподаватель актерского мастерства и Хэмиш поколебался, звонить ли папе или нет, прежде чем решительно вытащить мобильный из кармана бридж.  
  
Сигнал телефона прошел несколько раз, прежде чем отец ответил на звонок.  
  
— Хэмиш, что-то случилось? — спросил Джон, немного запыхавшись.  
  
— Хм, па, я просто…  
  
— Подожди секунду, — попросил Па, а после Хэмиш услышал характерные звуки _сопротивления и возни_. — Да?  
  
Пятнадцатилетний мальчик моргнул.  
  
— Ты там с кем-то дерешься? — неуверенно спросил Хэмиш.  
  
— Не бери в голову, — отмахнулся Джон. — Все хорошо?  
  
— Нет, если ты занят, то не имеет…  
  
— Хэмиш, — требовательно повторил Джон, давая понять, что не намерен спорить и Хэмиш отступил.  
  
— Просто, — он нервно взглянул на Кармен, что пробежала мимо него в юбке и лифчике, и с трудом проглотил комок в горле. — Мой спектакль. Разве я не говорил об участии в _«Ромео и Джульетте»_?  
  
Хэмиш услышал, как Па застонал.  
  
— О, милый, мне так жаль. Твой дядя Грег позвонил и мы просто... сколько осталось до начала представления?  
  
— Десять минут, — ответил Хэмиш. — Но если ты занят…  
  
— Послушай, Хэмиш. Мы придем, — пообещал Джон. — Нам просто нужно… Шерлок, он убегает! — крикнул куда-то в сторону Джон и Хэмиш услышал, звуки борьбы.  
  
— Где, черт побери, наручники? — раздался приглушенный крик со стороны и отец закричал в ответ: — У меня. Поговори с Хэмишем, у него сегодня спектакль, идиот! Как ты вообще мог об этом забыть?  
  
Хэмиш секунд двадцать слушал их препирательства и приглушенные стоны, а после телефон взял папочка.  
  
— Хэмиш, я идиот, — задыхаясь, произнес Шерлок. — Но мы придем. Нам просто нужно…  
  
— Ты уже связался с Лестрейдом? — Хэмиш услышал приглушенный голос Джона.  
  
— Конечно, давным-давно. И вообще, что это за захват, Джон?  
  
— О, извини. Ты же прошел боевое крещение в скауты? Я знаю, как задерживать беглецов, мой дорогой муж!  
  
— Твой отец очень драчливый, — заверил Хэмиша Шерлок и раздался крик Па:  
  
 — Хэй! — раздалось откуда-то со стороны.  
  
— Сколько у нас времени?  
  
Хэмиш посмотрел на часы, что висели на стене.  
  
— Шесть минут, — ответил сын, закусив щеку и пытаясь подавить смех.  
  
Шерлок выдохнул.  
  
— Послушай, Ромео, дай нам семь минут и не начинай без нас, — он подумал, что Хэмиша не удивить, подобным ответом, ведь он знал Шерлока наизусть. — Нам нужно…  
  
— Черт, убери от меня свои руки, чертов педик! — раздался чей-то незнакомый голос и Хэмиш отчетливо расслышал глухой удар.  
  
— Следи за своим языком, когда мой сын на связи, — угрожающе произнес Па и Хэмиш ухмыльнулся. — Скажи ему, что мы его любим, и он будет великолепен сегодня!  
  
— Мы любим тебя, и ты будешь великолепен сегодня, — повторил Шерлок. — Мы непременно придем и увидим все от начала и до конца. А теперь иди и готовься.  
  
— Будьте осторожны, ладно, — предупредил Хэмиш, подавив смешок и отключив вызов. Отложив мобильный в сторону, он сделал глубокий вдох. Звонок отцу немного все прояснил. Он ведь был Хэмишем Уотсоном. Его родители всегда во время поимок самых опасных преступников, могли прерваться на телефонный звонок и ответить сыну, так почему сам Хэмиш не мог хорошо сыграть в незначительном школьном спектакле?  
  
  
  
Леди Монтадж, или Дженни Сэмюэлс, просто спросили Бенволио, своего приятеля Кристофера, прежде чем Хэмиш услышал характерный звук, когда дверь со скрипом отворилась. Раздается осторожный топот ног и бормотание «извините», и Хэмиш почувствовал, как порозовели щеки.  
  
И когда он сам вышел на сцену, приветствуя своего «двоюродного брата», то осмотрел зрительный зал, находя своих потрепанных родителей, чьи лица испачканы кровью и грязью, но с гордостью сидящих в третьем ряду. _Хэмиш снова почувствовал себя ребенком_ , пытаясь включиться в роль и начать сетовать на недоступность Розалины.  
  
После окончания спектакля, когда получил свою минуту триумфа, Хэмиш сам не ожидал, что его игра будет вознаграждена там потоком оваций, так что он спрыгнул со сцены, кинувшись обниматься с родителями.  
  
— Ты был неповторим, Хэмиш, просто удивительно, — обнял его Па, потрепав по волосам.  
  
— Гениально, — согласился Шерлок и Хэмиш засветился от гордости. Он заглянул через плечо, встречаясь взглядом с папочкой и замечая, как к сцене подошел Грег.  
  
— Хэй, малыш, — улыбнулся Грег, протянув руку, крепко пожав ее. — Отличная работа.  
  
— Ты видел спектакль? — удивленно спросил Хэмиш.  
  
Грег смутился.  
  
— К сожалению только конец. Но то, что я увидел, было потрясающим, — восторженно признался он. — На самом деле я здесь, чтобы забрать твоих родителей. Нам нужны подробности задержания, они вытащили в…  
  
Джон взглянул на Хэмиша.  
  
— Я планировал, сходить всем вместе на ужин, — с сожалением сказал тот и Хэмиш понимающе дотронулся до руки отца.  
  
— На самом деле, я собирался заглянуть кое-куда, — извинился Хэмиш и отец непонимающе взглянул на него.  
  
— Куда это? — требовательно спросил Джон, и вся мягкость в голосе исчезла, а Хэмиш заметил, как Шерлок за спиной насмешливо фыркнул.  
  
— Домой к Даре Кармен, — неловко ответил Хэмиш. — Она играла Джульетту.  
  
— Мобильный с собой?  
  
— Да и батарея полностью заряжена, — осведомил Хэмиш.  
  
— Вернешься в десять?  
  
— Двенадцать, — начал торговаться Хэмиш.  
  
— Одиннадцать и никакие оправдания не принимаются, — отрезал Джон. — У тебя есть деньги?  
  
— Мне не нужно…  
  
— Шерлок, дай ему денег.  
  
Папочка вытащил из кармана бумажник, и вручил Хэмишу несколько банкнот, а Джон повернулся к Грегу.  
  
— Хорошо. Но нам следует заказать еды на вынос; Шерлок не ел ничего с прошлого вечера.  
  
Хэмиш сунул выданные купюры в карман бридж и на прощание обнял папу в последний раз.  
  
— Пока, — пробормотал он, позволив Джону поцеловать себя в макушку. — Большое спасибо, что пришли.  
  
Его отец улыбнулся, глядя на него.  
  
— Мы бы ни за что на свете не пропустили, — заверил Джон и Хэмиш, почувствовал как сердце пропустило удар.  
  
— Наслаждайтесь бумажной волокитой, — крикнул Хэмиш, убегая к ребятам, собравшимся рядом со сценой. Дара помахала ему, привлекая внимание, и Хэмиш машинально облизнул губу, все еще ощущая вкус ее вишневого блеска, который сохранился после их непродолжительного поцелуя. Может быть этим вечером Хэмиш будет вознагражден еще одним поцелуем, который им не нужно будет долго репетировать.


	15. Хэмиш против папочки-монстра

Хэмиш сидел на полу кабинета дяди Грега, катая между стульев и письменным столом паровозик, напевая под нос песенку. Джон оставил его здесь минут двадцать назад, убегая следом за Шерлоком, которому непременно понадобиться помощь.  
  
Желудок Хэмиша заурчал от голода, и малыш встал, хмурясь. Судя по звукам, папа приближался к двери кабинета. И если в случае, если он не мог пока уйти, то мог бы дать денег, чтобы Хэмиш мог спуститься вниз к волшебному автомату и заполучить пару батончиков.  
  
Поэтому привстав на цыпочки и повернув ручку двери, Хэмиш улыбнулся, ощущая гордость за то, что ему удалось открыть стеклянную дверь. Коридор был полон народу, мужчины полицейские, женщины следовали, суетливо держа папки с делами, и убегали куда-то. Хэмиш почувствовал себя растерянно, закусив губу.  
  
— Простите, — обратился он, но его детский голосок терялся в шуме толпы. — Из-извините, пожалуйста, — никто особо не обратил внимания, лишь пытались не задеть, когда мальчик попытался осторожно пройти в конец огромного отдела, при этом чудом не врезавшись ни в чьи колени.  
  
Хэмиш был на грани истерики. Путь оказался довольно травмоопасным, и он никогда прежде не прилагал столько усилий, поэтому Хэмиш молча толкнул дверь в конференц-зал, едва не врезаясь в ноги одного из четырех собравшихся внутри взрослых, которые тоже не сразу заметили его появления.  
  
Возможно все дело в том, что они заняты Шерлоком, который навалился на Джона, с ненавистью говорящего очередную гадость, так что Хэмиш инстинктивно отшатнулся.  
  
-… с чего бы все будет хорошо! Ответь мне, Джон, ты на самом деле окончил медицинский вуз или получил звание «доктора», после того, как по дурости словил пулю? Позвони я сейчас самцу примату, то добился бы больше пользы, чем от тебя! — оскалился Шерлок, не особо стараясь сдерживать сочившийся вместе со словами яд.  
  
После увиденного и услышанного, Хэмиш больше не мог сдерживать слезы.  
  
Каждый в комнате удивленно посмотрел в сторону источника шума.  
  
— Хэмиш… — тихо выдохнул Джон, но мальчик развернулся и заливаясь слезами, выбежал в коридор.  
  
— Молодец, мудак; даже твой собственный ребенок боится тебя, — прошипела Салли, но Джон одернул ее. Шерлок же выглядел так, будто кто-то со всей дури ударил по голове. Он стоял неподвижно, уставившись в отрытую дверь, а на лице выражение истинного страха.  
  
— Я не… — попытался оправдаться он, но Джон похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Я схожу за ним. Останься здесь, — приказал Джон, отправляясь следом за сыном. Ему с трудом удастся вытащить ревущего и забившегося под стол Грега четырехлетнего мальчика. Хэмиш громко захлюпал носом, когда увидел на пороге папу, и начал орать так, будто пару минут назад увидел настоящего монстра.  
  
— Спаси, папа, — крикнул Хэмиш, выползая из-под стола и бросаясь в спасительные объятья Джона.  
  
Сам же Джон осторожно встал, пытаясь удержать на руках Хэмиша.  
  
— Я понимаю, карапуз. Папочка не хотел пугать. Ему просто нелегко сейчас, ведь он пытался помочь дяди Грегу в расследовании.  
  
— Тогда почему он так кричал на тебя? — громко спросил Хэмиш, немного успокаиваясь.  
  
Джон тяжело вздохнул, покачивая на руках Хэмиша.  
  
— Потому что иногда, когда нам грустно или больно, мы ненароком обижаем самых близких и дорогих людей, — попытался оправдать поведение Джон, особо не надеясь на понимание.  
  
— Папочка рассердился на тебя? — обеспокоенно уточнил Хэмиш.  
  
— О, нет, любимый. Конечно, нет, — заверил его Джон, целуя крошечные дорожки от слез. — Папочка и я очень сильно любим друг друга.  
  
— Больше чем луну? — уточнил Хэмиш, прижавшись кончиком носа к носу Джона.  
  
— Намного больше, — подтвердил Джон. — И больше всего мы любим тебя.  
  
Хэмиш, казалось бы, успокоился. Он положил голову на плечо Джона и начал посасывать нижнюю губу пару минут, окончательно приходя в себя.  
  
Когда малыш больше не дрожал, сдерживая рыдание, Джон повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом с Хэмишем.  
  
— Нам ведь стоит поговорить с папочкой? — подсказал Джон.  
  
Хэмиш согласно кивнул, оторвав голову от плеча, и Джон осторожно отпустил его на пол. Хэмиш сразу крепко вцепился в руку папы и оба отправились обратно в конференц-зал. Шерлок стоял посередине, что-то объясняя, но сразу прервался, увидев своих мальчиков.  
  
— Хэмиш… — начал Шерлок, слегка откашлявшись. Джон краем глаза заметил, как Грег и Салли отошли назад. — Ты злишься на меня? — попытался начать разговор Шерлок, и Джон сжал руку Хэмиша, давая знать, что защитит его. Мальчик быстро покачал головой и напряженно замер, ожидая дальнейшей реакции папочки.  
  
— Разве ты не хочешь пойти и обнять папочку? — прошептал Джон Хэмишу, чтобы тот отпустил руку и подошел к Шерлоку, который специально опустился на колени. Гений, действительно обеспокоен, раз так быстро наклонился и поспешил взять на руки сына.  
  
— Мне ужасно стыдно, что напугал тебя, — шумно выдохнул Шерлок. — Ты простишь меня?  
  
Хэмиш внимательно вслушивался в каждое слова отца, и, услышав искреннее раскаяние, молча кивнул, потянувшись и примирительно целуя папочку в щеку.  
  
— Только больше не кричи на папу, — попросил Хэмиш и все в зале улыбнулись, пытаясь сбавить напряжение.  
  
— По рукам, — согласился Шерлок и слабая улыбка, появилась на его лице.  
  
— Папа и папочка, вы не должны кричать друг на друга, — уточнил Хэмиш, как если бы не все с первого раза поняли.  
  
Шерлок наклонил голову ближе.  
  
— На самом деле… — начал он, а после замер, удивленно взглянув на сына. — Ох. _Ох_! Хэмиш, ты гений! Джон…  
  
— Озарение сейчас, — рассмеялся Джон, забирая Хэмиша с рук Шерлока, чтобы безумец мог свободно кружить по комнате.  
  
— Должно быть, он услышал, как они спорили и обсуждали отмену сделки! — Шерлок вновь раздражался, набирая обороты и Джон с Хэмишем отошли в угол. — Но, как он смог…  
  
— Папа? — осторожно обратился Хэмиш.  
  
— Папочка просто обладает незаурядным умом, — пояснил эксцентричность мужа Джон. — Он расследует преступление и хочет всех спасти.  
  
Хэмиш встревоженно наблюдал за папочкой, сидя на руках папы.  
  
— Хэй, в этом ничего страшного, — добавил Джон, прижавшись носом к лицу сына и шумно вдохнув. Он поднял указательный палец, коснувшись крохотного кончика носа Хэмиша. — Бип.  
  
Хэмиш пришел в восторг от новой игры, так что он отпустил шею папы и дотронулся пальцем до носа Джона. — Бип! — рассмеялся он, взвизгнув, когда Джон снова дотронулся до его носа.  
  
Они продолжали повторять какие-то странные жесты, когда Шерлок, наконец, подошел к разгадке.  
  
— Они находятся к востоку от Темзы. Джон…  
  
— Я собираюсь отвезти его домой, — перебил Джон, проигнорировав недовольное выражение лица Шерлока, поворачиваясь к Лестрейду. — Грег…  
  
— Присмотрю за ним, — дал слово инспектор и Джон благодарно кивнул.  
  
— И ты будешь вести себя хорошо и не сбежишь от человека, у которого в отличие от тебя есть оружие, идет? — лишний раз уточнил Джон у Шерлока и тот был вынужден согласится. Двое мужчин вышли следом за Донован, и стоило только Шерлоку приблизится к двери, как Хэмиш позвал его, крикнув:  
  
— Папочка!  
  
Шерлок вернулся, и подошел ближе к ребенку, так что их лица оказались на одном уровне. Хэмиш вытянул руку и с полной беззаботностью, дотронулся двумя пальцами до кончика носа Холмса.  
  
— Бип! — произнес Хэмиш, завизжав от восторга, пока Салли и Грег замерли на месте немного обескураженно.  
  
Шерлок остановился, все еще сомневаясь, прежде чем наклонится и прижаться носом к носу сына.  
  
— Бип, — ответил он самым сдержанным тоном, заставляя Хэмиша улыбнуться, и наблюдать за тем, как папочка бежит навстречу с очередной опасностью.


	16. Хэмиш против задир

Джон час­то под­шу­чивал, что, нес­мотря на свои вы­да­ющи­еся де­дук­тивные спо­соб­ности, Шер­лок мог быть по­рази­тель­но слеп, ког­да де­ло ка­салось близ­ких ему лю­дей. Но воп­ре­ки все­му, Шер­лок вер­нувшись из Бар­тса все же под­ме­тил, что не­кото­рые ве­щи не на сво­их мес­тах.  
  
— Те­бя не дол­жно быть сей­час до­ма, — он по­дошел к Хэ­мишу, что си­дел за ку­хон­ным сто­лом, при­ложив па­кет ль­да к ли­цу. — И ты в том чис­ле, — Шер­лок взгля­нул на Джо­на, ко­торый си­дел на сту­ле нап­ро­тив Хэ­миша, гля­дя со злостью.  
  
Его суп­руг лишь тя­жело вздох­нул.  
  
— Вот что бы­ва­ет, ког­да ты поз­во­ля­ешь те­лефо­ну раз­ря­дит­ся, — Джон още­тинил­ся и Шер­лок на 98% уве­рен, что Джон зря злит­ся и де­ло тут вов­се не в том, что Шер­лок за­был за­рядить мо­биль­ный. Воз­можно, не пос­леднюю роль иг­ра­ет хо­лод­ный ком­пресс.  
  
 _Хо­лод­ный ком­пресс!_  
  
— Хэ­миш, с то­бой все хо­рошо? — вскрик­нул Шер­лок, опус­тившись на од­но ко­лено ря­дом с ним. — Ты по­казы­вал­ся док­то­ру…  
  
— Мне приш­лось уй­ти с ра­боты рань­ше, что­бы заб­рать сво­его сы­на, — как всег­да с из­девкой про­из­нес Джон, буд­то Хэ­миш был толь­ко его ре­бен­ком, и час­то это про­ис­хо­дило в мо­мен­ты, ког­да Шер­лок в чем-то оп­ло­шал. — Его отс­тра­нили от за­нятий. Из-за дра­ки.  
  
Шер­лок ис­крен­не удив­лен.  
  
— Под­рался? — пов­то­рил он, хоть тер­петь не мог пе­рес­пра­шивать, счи­тая бес­по­лез­ной тра­той вре­мени. Две­над­ца­тилет­ний под­росток упор­но смот­рел вниз, на ку­хон­ный стол, мыс­ленно же­лая ис­чезнуть, но Джон был не­поко­лебим.  
  
— Он уда­рил маль­чиш­ку по но­су, — жес­тко до­бавил Джон, рас­ска­зывая о слу­чив­шемся Шер­ло­ку. — Нам по­вез­ло, что его ро­дите­ли не со­бира­ют­ся выд­ви­гать об­ви­нения… — Джон сде­лал па­узу, пе­редох­нув, преж­де чем про­дол­жить. — Нам сто­ит до­гово­рить­ся с мис­сис Хад­сон, что­бы она прис­мотре­ла за ним три дня, ес­ли ты не со­бира­ешь­ся брать его с на­ми на рас­сле­дова­ния, — Шер­лок сра­зу по­нял, что пос­ледняя фра­за ска­зана с сар­казмом, а не всерь­ез.  
  
Хэ­миш буд­то наб­рал в рот во­ды, мол­ча слу­шая ти­раду Джо­на, и он да­же не дрог­нул, ког­да отец встал из-за ку­хон­но­го сто­ла.  
  
— Мо­жет, рас­ска­жешь от­цу при­чину ссо­ры, раз не хо­чешь со­об­щать мне? — под­ска­зал Джон, но Хэ­миш мол­чал. Джон вздох­нул и про­вел ле­вой ру­кой по во­лосам.  
  
— Не­веро­ят­но, — ус­та­ло про­из­нес Джон. — Те­бя выг­на­ли из шко­лы, и те­перь я пло­хой из-за то­го, что дав­лю на те­бя? Я…я не знаю, луч­ше зай­мусь ужи­ном, — он сно­ва вздох­нул, раз­дра­жа­ясь. — Шер­лок, поп­ро­буй по­гово­рить с ним, — при­казал тот, преж­де чем рас­пра­вив пле­чи, вый­ти за дверь.  
  
Шер­лок по­дож­дал нем­но­го, по­ка не ус­лы­шал стук ша­гов Джо­на, спус­ка­юще­гося вниз по лес­тни­це и хлоп­нувшую дверь, преж­де чем снять паль­то. Он по­весил его на крю­чок и ос­то­рож­но сел на стул, взгля­нув на сы­на. Хэ­миш все еще си­дел, из­бе­гая взгля­да, при­жав плот­но па­кет со ль­дом к ще­ке и за­мечая ок­ро­вав­ленные кос­тяшки.  
  
— Ты пер­вым за­те­ял дра­ку, — вне­зап­но под­ме­тил Шер­лок, на­рушив ти­шину. Это не воп­рос, но Хэ­миш, тем не ме­нее, сог­ласно кив­нул. Он уви­дел, как по­сине­ла ко­жа, под ле­дяным ком­прес­сом.  
  
— Ты по­бедил? — уточ­нил он, и гла­за Хэ­миша рас­ши­рились.  
  
Зас­тав врас­плох, Хэ­миш не­уве­рен­но про­бор­мо­тал.  
  
— Нет. Шес­те­ро про­тив од­но­го, и я не на­де­ял­ся на уда­чу.  
  
Ой. Те­перь об­ста­нов­ка по­меня­лась.  
  
— Твой отец знал, что ты про­тивос­то­ял шес­ти под­рос­ткам? — Шер­лок пы­тал­ся рас­смот­реть приз­на­ки лжи, будь то сму­щение или бе­га­ющий взгляд, но Хэ­миш по­качал го­ловой.  
  
— Трех я раз­бро­сал и по­дош­ли еще, пы­та­ясь ос­та­новить дра­ку. К то­му вре­мени, по­ка нас до­вели до ка­бине­та, ос­та­лись толь­ко я и Джек, и еще тот маль­чиш­ка… — Хэ­миш спот­кнул­ся в кон­це фра­зы.  
  
— Ты «рас­ки­дал», — вста­вил Шер­лок, поз­во­лив сде­лать осо­бый ак­цент. Хэ­мишу хва­тило здра­вого смыс­ла, что­бы выг­ля­деть при этом сму­щен­но.  
  
Хэ­миш взве­сил все еще раз, преж­де чем кач­нуть го­ловой, поз­во­лив не­уве­рен­ной улыб­ке, по­явит­ся на ли­це.  
  
— Твой отец и я — взрос­лые лю­ди, Хэ­миш. Мы не ждем, что ты всег­да бу­дешь от­ста­ивать на­шу честь, — мяг­ко ска­зал Шер­лок и Хэ­миш по­чувс­тво­вал об­легче­ние.  
  
— Как ты… — маль­чик удив­лен, а пос­ле за­поз­да­ло по­нял свою ошиб­ку. — Ко­неч­но, — про­бор­мо­тал он, ста­ра­ясь не кра­совать­ся пе­ред Шер­лок. Со вздо­хом, Хэ­миш пос­мотрел в гла­за от­цу.  
  
— Они не ос­кор­бля­ли те­бя нап­ря­мую, — по­яс­нил он. — Они прос­то об­сужда­ли ге­ев и дру­гие секс мень­шинс­тва, — он сра­зу по­яс­нил, по­ража­ясь, что смог ска­зать по­доб­ное от­цу, но Шер­лок от­махнул­ся.  
  
— А где был тот ма­лень­кий трус, ко­торый лю­бит бе­гать за то­бой? — с на­жимом спро­сил Шер­лок.  
  
— Я шел с те­ат­раль­но­го круж­ка, — вздох­нул Хэ­миш. — Шел один, а вот они шли сле­дом или что-то та­кое, прос­то ку­ча не­вос­пи­тан­ных под­рос­тков, од­ним сло­вом пол­ней­ший… бред и я прос­то… — он под­пер под­бо­родок ру­кой. — Я по­нимал пос­ледс­твия и по­это­му уда­рил пер­вым. Но я не мог поз­во­лить им ду­мать, что те мо­гут без­на­казан­но го­ворить о по­доб­ных ве­щах. Буд­то ни­кому нет де­ла.  
  
Шер­лок за­молк на се­кун­ду, поз­во­лив се­бе об­ду­мать ска­зан­ное. И толь­ко пос­ле он под­нялся.  
  
— Хо­рошо, вста­вай, — при­казал тот и Хэ­миш по­вино­вал­ся, отод­ви­нув свой стул. Он рос очень быс­тро, буд­то сор­няк на сол­нце и уже пе­рерос Джо­на, и Шер­лок не уди­вил­ся, ес­ли бы в один прек­расный день их гла­за ока­зались на од­ном уров­не. — По­кажи мне, как ты его уда­рил.  
  
Хэ­миш вы­рос в не­обыч­ной семье и по­доб­ные воп­ро­сы не ка­зались стран­ны­ми, по­это­му он мед­ленно вы­тащил, вы­вер­нув ру­ку на­зад и ос­та­новил­ся, ког­да Шер­лок дот­ро­нул­ся до не­го.  
  
— Уди­витель­но, как ты еще не сло­мал за­пястье, — вы­дох­нул отец, ос­то­рож­но ка­са­ясь Хэ­миша боль­ши­ми ла­доня­ми, приб­ли­зив­шись бли­же. — Про­сунь боль­шой па­лец или трав­ми­ру­ешь­ся сам, — пре­дуп­ре­дил Шер­лок и Хэ­миш тут же ис­пра­вил. — Луч­ше най­ди рав­но­весие или ина­че сра­бота­ет эф­фект ка­челей и че­рез ми­нуту, ты упа­дешь.  
  
Те­перь Хэ­миш с лег­костью вы­шел из зах­ва­та, вы­пол­нив все без лиш­них воп­ро­сов.  
  
— Чем ты за­нят в вос­кре­сение?  
  
Хэ­миш по­думал се­кун­ду.  
  
— Я со­бирал­ся пой­ти с Сэ­мом и Крис­си к…  
  
— От­ме­нишь, — ре­шил за не­го Шер­лок. — В этот день я со­бира­юсь по­учить те­бя драть­ся.  
  
Хэ­миш по­вер­нулся к не­му ли­цом.  
  
— По­дож­ди? Так зна­чит, мне ни­чего не гро­зит? — не­уве­рен­но спро­сил Хэ­миш, и Шер­лок из­дал сме­шок.  
  
— Нет, ты вне опас­ности, — по­обе­щал Шер­лок, са­дясь об­ратно. — Я по­гово­рю с тво­им от­цом. Ты мо­жешь схо­дить умыть­ся.  
  
Хэ­миш выг­ля­дел пот­ря­сен­ным, буд­то зем­ля ис­чезла из-под ног ис­чезла, но ока­залось, что он ин­ту­итив­но по­нял, как пра­виль­но сов­рать, вбе­жать на кух­ню, и си­деть, опус­тив го­лову вниз.  
  
Преж­де чем Хэ­миш вы­шел, Шер­лок поз­вал его:  
  
— О, Хэ­миш? — маль­чик рез­ко по­вер­нулся, нап­ря­жен­но пос­мотрев ему в гла­за.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Я гор­жусь то­бой, — приз­нал Шер­лок, с удо­воль­стви­ем наб­лю­дая за тем, как Хэ­миш пок­рылся ру­мян­цем.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — про­бор­мо­тал он сму­щен­но и ушел. Шер­лок по­дож­дал, ус­лы­шав, как за­рабо­тал кран, преж­де чем со вздо­хом ус­тро­ит­ся в сво­ем крес­ле. Он не имел пред­став­ле­ния, по­чему Джон на­делал столь­ко шу­му; про­цесс вос­пи­тания был до смеш­но­го прост.


	17. Хэмиш против изъятия наркотиков

Хэ­миш сто­ял ря­дом с мик­ро­вол­но­вой печью, ког­да в дверь поз­во­нили. С гром­ким вздо­хом, он сбе­жал вниз по лес­тни­це и зас­тыл на мес­те, ког­да вход­ная дверь вне­зап­но под­да­лась и от­кры­лась. Гре­гори Лес­трейд во­шел внутрь.

— О-о, при­вет, ма­лыш, — Грег не­лов­ко улыб­нулся, по­чесы­вая за­тылок, — твои ро­дите­ли до­ма?

— При­вет, дя­дя Грег, — не­реши­тель­но поп­ри­ветс­тво­вал Хэ­миш, бо­ясь оши­бить­ся. — Э-эм, нет. Я ду­мал, они с то­бой на рас­сле­дова­нии. По­чему ты здесь?

— Де­ло в том, что… — на­чал Грег, но три­над­ца­тилет­ний па­рень шаг­нул впе­ред и заг­ля­нул за спи­ну дя­ди.

— По­чему здесь суд­ме­дэк­спер­ты? — спро­сил тот, ког­да лю­ди в спе­цодеж­де на­чали быс­тро под­ни­мать­ся вверх по лес­тни­це в их квар­ти­ру. — И по­чему тут по­лови­на от­де­ла? И, при­вет, Сал­ли!

Сал­ли До­нован удив­ленно зас­ты­ла на по­роге.

— Ник­то не го­ворил, что ре­бенок бу­дет здесь, — ска­зала та с уко­ром, гля­дя на Гре­га.

— Раз­ве ты не дол­жен быть в шко­ле? — мяг­ко спро­сил Грег, но Хэ­миш чувс­тво­вал под­вох.

— Нет, я при­болел, — по­яс­нил он, буд­то ему де­сять или еще мень­ше, от­тол­кнув Гре­га и нап­равля­ясь об­ратно в квар­ти­ру. — Кто это во­об­ще? — тре­бова­тель­но спро­сил Хэ­миш, чувс­твуя, как рас­тет бес­по­кой­ство, по­ка наб­лю­дал за тем, как нез­на­ком­цы ста­ли рыть­ся в ве­щах. — По­чему они тро­га­ют на­ши ве­щи?

Сал­ли выг­ля­дела край­не не­лов­ко.

— Босс, — про­шеп­та­ла та, под­би­ра­ясь бли­же к Гре­гу, за­метив, что Хэ­миш ста­новил­ся все бо­лее и бо­лее нер­вным.

— Хэй, по­ложи­те это! — кри­чал Хэ­миш на стран­но­го че­лове­ка в си­нем ком­би­незо­не, что на­чал с ос­то­рож­ностью под­ни­мать с ди­вана по­душ­ки, од­ну за дру­гой. Жен­щи­на же от­кры­ла фут­ляр Шер­ло­ка со скрип­кой и Хэ­миш, не вы­дер­жав, под­бе­жав к ней. — От­ставь­те! — пот­ре­бовал он, ни­чего не по­нимая. Он с ужа­сом наб­лю­дал за пог­ро­мом в сво­ем до­ме нес­коль­ко ми­нут, по­теряв дар ре­чи, преж­де чем по­дой­ти к сво­ему дя­де. — Дя­дя Грег, по­чему ты поз­во­ля­ешь им де­лать все это?

Грег был чут­ким, по­это­му ему ста­ло стыд­но смот­реть в гла­за Хэ­мишу.

— Прос­ти, ма­лыш, — нев­нятно про­бор­мо­тал тот, не гля­дя в гла­за «пле­мян­ни­ку». — Мы прос­то ду­ма­ем, что твои ро­дите­ли мог­ли скрыть не­кото­рые ули­ки…

— Я люб­лю на­зывать их «нар­ко­тика­ми», — зло­рад­но про­из­нес Ан­дре­сон, про­ходя в дру­гую ком­на­ту, и все трое с раз­дра­жени­ем гля­нули в его сто­рону.

— Нар­ко­тики? — пов­то­рил Хэ­миш, со­вер­шенно ни­чего не по­нимая.

— Иди­от, — Сал­ли пос­мотре­ла в сто­рону кух­ни, где скрыл­ся па­толо­го­ана­том. Хэ­миш по­дошел еще бли­же к дя­де.

— Я ду­мал, что ты ищешь ули­ки. С че­го бы нар­ко­тикам быть у нас? — спро­сил Хэ­миш, пы­та­ясь по­нять, что тут во­об­ще про­ис­хо­дит. — Мис­сис Хад­сон при­нима­ет толь­ко тра­вяные нас­той­ки для бед­ра.

Сал­ли от­кры­ла рот, пы­та­ясь спря­тать нер­воз, но в этот мо­мент вход­ная дверь от­кры­лась. Стре­митель­ный звук ша­гов, а пос­ле Джон и Шер­лок впо­пыхах вбе­жали че­рез от­кры­тую дверь в гос­ти­ную.

— Па­па, па­поч­ка! — Хэ­миш по­дошел к две­ри, и Джон ин­стинктив­но взял его за ру­ку, гля­нув в сто­рону, ро­ющих­ся в ве­щах по­лицей­ских.

— Они ска­зали, что ищут нар­ко­тики, — про­шеп­тал от­цу Хэ­миш, приб­ли­зив­шись. — С ка­кой ста­ти в на­шем до­ме мо­гут хра­нит­ся нар­ко­тики? Мо­жет нам сто­ит пре­дуп­ре­дить мис­сис Хад­сон?

— По­тому, что твой па­поч­ка вре­мя от вре­мени ба­лу­ет­ся нар­ко­тика­ми, вер­но? — спо­кой­но съ­яз­вил Ан­дерсон из кух­ни и Джон по­чувс­тво­вал, как спер­ло ды­хание.

В гла­зах Шер­ло­ка по­явил­ся опас­ный блеск.

— Уби­рай­ся вон из мо­его до­ма, — ска­зал он то­ном, не тер­пя­щим пре­рика­тель­ств.

Все сот­рудни­ки Яр­да зас­ты­ли, нап­ря­жен­но пос­мотрев на кол­ле­гу.

— Мы до сих пор не наш­ли… — на­чал Ан­дерсон, по­ка Шер­лок приб­ли­зил­ся к пол­ке, схва­тив сло­ман­ный мо­биль­ный и швыр­нул его в сто­рону па­толо­го­ана­тома.

— Вот твоя чер­то­ва ули­ка, — за­рычал Шер­лок, ос­ка­лив­шись. — Те­перь, ес­ли вы за­кон­чи­ли обыск, я и мой муж ос­та­нем­ся вмес­те с сы­ном, в на­шем до­ме, так что, уби­рай­тесь от­сю­да, по­жалуй­ста.

В квар­ти­ре нас­ту­пила нап­ря­жен­ная ти­шина, Хэ­миш ин­стинктив­но сжал­ся, об­ни­мая от­ца и за­рыва­ясь ли­цом в джем­пер Джо­на. Грег бес­по­мощ­но ог­ля­дел­ся, преж­де чем сог­ласно кив­нуть.

— Вы слы­шали, — ти­хо про­из­нес Грег. — Все на вы­ход.

По­лицей­ские на­чали спус­кать­ся вниз, по­ка Грег по­дошел бли­же к тро­ице.

— Пос­лу­шай, Джон, Шер­лок, у нас не бы­ло вы­бора…

— Я ду­маю, что луч­ше те­бе уй­ти, — с на­жимом ска­зал Джон. — Нам нуж­но по­гово­рить с сы­ном.

Грег взгля­нул на три­над­ца­тилет­не­го маль­чиш­ку, а пос­ле кив­нул, су­нув ру­ки в кар­ма­ны. Не про­из­не­ся боль­ше ни сло­ва, Грег по­шел вмес­те со все­ми вниз. Ког­да они ус­лы­шали, как зак­ры­лась вход­ная дверь, Шер­лок с гро­хотом зах­лопнул дверь их квар­ти­ры, ед­ва справ­ля­ясь с внут­ренним гне­вом.

— Па­поч­ка? — ос­то­рож­но про­из­нес Хэ­миш, и Джон по­ложил ру­ку ему на пле­чо.

— Да­вай­те при­сядем, — пред­ло­жил Шер­лок и Хэ­миш сно­ва сглот­нул. Ему не нра­вилось к че­му все шло.

Как толь­ко чай был за­варен и раз­лит по чаш­кам, Хэ­миш раз­местил­ся на ди­ване с Джо­ном, а Шер­лок пос­та­вил крес­ло пря­мо пе­ред ним, но Джо­ну все же приш­лось под­тол­кнуть му­жа к раз­го­вору.

— Да, — сму­щен­но от­кашлял­ся Шер­лок. — Ну, твой па­па и я не пря­тали их как ули­ки, а нап­ро­тив, ис­поль­зо­вали в час­тном по­ряд­ке, до оп­ре­делен­но­го мо­мен­та.

— Нет, я по­нимаю все, — сог­ла­сил­ся Хэ­миш. Вряд ли это впер­вые, ког­да его ро­дите­ли прип­ря­тыва­ли что-то в те­лефон, су­моч­ку или в жи­вого по­пугая, по­падись тот под ру­ку. — Но по­чему нар­ко­тики ока­зались внут­ри те­лефо­на?

Джон ус­по­ка­ива­юще пос­мотрел на му­жа. Шер­лок вздох­нул, преж­де чем про­дол­жить, нер­вно кру­тя в ру­ках круж­ку.

— Мы бы по­дож­да­ли, преж­де чем рас­ска­зать все, но Ан­дерсон, — он сде­лал па­узу, скрип­нув зу­бами, — буд­то по­тянул ко­та за хвост. Ка­кое-то вре­мя я ба­ловал­ся нар­ко­тика­ми не так дол­го и еще за­дол­го до встре­чи с тво­им от­цом, я был ска­жем, за­мешан в не­кото­рых не­хоро­ших ис­то­ри­ях, свя­зан­ных с их упот­ребле­ни­ем, — про­из­нес Шер­лок, слег­ка сдер­жанно.

Хэ­миш зас­тыл на мес­те, буд­то врос в ди­ван.

— Это был са­мый худ­ший пе­ри­од мо­ей жиз­ни, и я со­жалею каж­дую се­кун­ду об этом, мы хо­тели дер­жать это в тай­не от те­бя, как мож­но доль­ше, — нер­вно про­из­нес Шер­лок, из­бе­гая встре­чи взгля­дом с сы­ном.

— По­доб­ное не дол­жно пов­ли­ять на твое от­но­шению к от­цу или к нар­ко­тикам, — твер­до ска­зал Джон и Хэ­миш сглот­нул.

— Я прос­то не мо­гу по­верить, — про­шеп­тал Хэ­миш, пе­реве­дя дух. — Ты, из всех лю­дей…

— Это бы­ло ошиб­кой, — по­яс­нил Шер­лок, пы­та­ясь быть мяг­ким. — Я до сих пор со­жалею. И я хо­тел из­ба­вить те­бя от этих неп­ри­ят­ных под­робнос­тей.

— По­чему? — спро­сил Хэ­миш, про­явив при­род­ную про­ница­тель­ность, и Шер­лок бы по­чувс­тво­вал при­лив гор­дости, ес­ли бы не чувс­тво сты­да.

— По мно­гим при­чинам, — приз­нался Шер­лок. — Я бы ни­ког­да не рас­ска­зал те­бе, по­тому что я твой отец, а ты мой сын и не дол­жен знать все под­робнос­ти мо­ей жиз­ни, осо­бен­но та­кие неп­ри­ят­ные. Но ос­новной при­чиной бы­ло лишь то, что я дол­го не мог най­ти се­бе приз­ва­ние и чувс­тво­вал се­бя аб­со­лют­но по­терян­ным. У ме­ня не бы­ло… пос­то­ян­ной под­дер­жки, я был дру­гим, до встре­чи с Джо­ном. Всег­да очень оди­нок и зам­кнут.

— И дя­дя Май­крофт? — уточ­нил Хэ­миш.

— По­моги мне приб­рать­ся, — с тру­дом про­из­нес Шер­лок, что­бы нем­но­го ус­по­ко­ить сы­на. — Мы рас­ска­жем те­бе обо всем, ког­да ты ста­нешь чу­точ­ку пос­тарше, а сей­час, ос­та­новим­ся на этом, те­бе нуж­но все об­ду­мать.

Хэ­миш кив­нул, осоз­нав но­вые под­робнос­ти, чувс­твуя что мо­жет за­ново до­верять. Де­ти час­то не по­нима­ли, ког­да те, ко­го они лю­били, мог­ли быть на са­мом де­ле не та­кими, Хэ­миш не ис­клю­чение, но хруп­кий мир, луч­ше вой­ны.

— Спа­сибо, что ты го­воришь со мной, как со взрос­лым, — от­ве­тил Хэ­миш, и Шер­лок с об­легче­ни­ем вы­дох­нул.

Джон ус­по­ка­ива­юще улыб­нулся.

— Пош­ли, — ска­зал он, под­ни­ма­ясь. — Да­вай на­ведем в квар­ти­ре по­рядок.

И ос­та­ток но­чи они пот­ра­тили, что­бы сло­жить об­ратно по­душ­ки на ди­ване и рас­ста­вить ве­щи Шер­ло­ка. И ес­ли отец и сын сов­мес­тны­ми уси­ли­ями, пле­чо к пле­чу, все рас­став­ля­ли по мес­там, то Джон ре­шил ни­как это не ком­менти­ровать.


	18. Хэмиш против нового гостя

— Бедная девочка, — пробормотал Джон своему мужу, пока они ждали в кабинете Грега. — Этим сукиным детям повезло, ведь кто его знает, чем бы все закончилось, окажись я…  
Джон замолкнул, как только открылась дверь кабинета, и вошёл Грег.

— Я попытался немного разговорить ее, — сообщил он, тем временем Донован пыталась выйти на контакт, но девочка оказалась немногословна; и это не удивительно, ей всего восемь. Малышка могла слышать их имена и могла вспомнить лица. Ей ничего не стоило отправить этих подонков за решетку.

— Они придут за ней, — уверенно заявил Джон, и Грег согласно кивнул, чуть поджимая губы.

— Кучке наркоторговцев ничего не стоит убить ее, — сразу соглашается инспектор, — мы обязаны предоставить ей убежище или любую другую форму защиты. Донован, узнай, есть ли специальные приюты по программе защиты свидетелей?

— Мы можем взять ее, — неожиданно предложил Шерлок, впервые заговорив с того момента, как они нашли эту девочку связанной в подвале заброшенного, богом забытого погреба. Они были в шаге от того, чтобы схватить всю шайку, и потом, в заложниках малышка провела больше недели и кто знает, что бы с ней стало, окажись там полицейские днем позже.

— Она не очередная улика и ты не можешь просто так привести ее к себе домой, — предупредила Салли, но Шерлок как всегда игнорировал сказанное, обращаясь напрямую к Лестрейду.

— В этом есть здравый смысл, — произнес Холмс, в противовес словам Донован. — У нас подходящие для этого условия и мы в состоянии позаботиться о восьмилетней девочке; в спальне Хемиша как раз влезет раскладушка. Вы и сами понимаете, что Джон и я способны обеспечить безопасность ребенку, но если вы настолько переживаете, то моему брату ничего не стоить усилить наблюдение за нашей квартирой.

— Постой, усилить? — повторил Джон, оборачиваясь и встречаясь взглядом со своим мужем, но Лестрейд уже всем своим видом говорит, что согласен.

— Может так будет лучше, в любом случае это будет ненадолго, — рассудил вслух Грег, однако Салли осуждающе посмотрела на него. — У кого-нибудь из вас есть опыт общения с травмированным ребенком?

Джон прикусил губу.

— Больше чем хотелось бы, но да. Однако никто из них никогда не жил с нами под одной крышей.

— Это всего на пару дней, — настаивал Шерлок. — Мы в состоянии справиться с ней.

— Ради бога! — возмутилась Салли, возведя руки вверх. — Сэр, вы не должны на это соглашаться. Вы хорошо знаете Холмса, он будет допрашивать ее пару часов подряд, пока она не выдаст ему все, что знает.

— Возможно, Грег и обладает таким скудным интеллектом, — зарычал Шерлок, повернув голову, — и знает, что каждый раз, когда я вижу ее, я чувствую беспомощность и острое желание ей помочь, но принуждать девочку к неприятному разговору… — он сделал паузу, укусив щеку изнутри; все присутствующие затаили дыхание. — Я хочу помочь ей. Может, стоит как-то перефразировать. Мы не станем нарочно причинять ей боль.

Салли опустила взгляд вниз, чувствуя себя неловко, и Джон тихо продолжил.

— Может нам стоит спросить у нее? — предложил Джон, и Шерлок почувствовал благодарность.

Хлоя сидела на кушетке, рядом с большим детским креслом. Ее светлые волосы взлохмачены, на лице множество ссадин и синяков, которые чересчур ярко выделялись на ее крошечном личике. Она подняла голову, взглянув на вошедших, и взгляд девочки сразу же остановился на Шерлоке.

— Привет, Хлоя, — поприветствовал Шерлок, садясь напротив нее.

— Привет, — прошептала она, немного колеблясь, прежде чем нерешительно взять Шерлока за руку. Джон сразу же вспомнил момент, когда двумя часами ранее она вцепилась в пиджак Шерлока, пока тот осторожно выносил ее из подвала. — Мне здесь не нравится.

— Я знаю, здесь ужасно сквозит, — Шерлок улыбнулся, и Хлоя рассмеялась, — мы должны будем вернуться сюда завтра, но сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть. Джон и я хотели бы узнать, хочешь ли ты пожить у нас?

Голубые глаза Хлои вопросительно глянули в сторону Джона, который сделал все, чтобы постараться выглядеть не таким угрожающим.

— У нас есть сын примерно твоего возраста. Он будет не против компании и поиграть с… — внезапно упомянул Джон, и Хлоя вновь посмотрела на Шерлока.

— Я хочу посмотреть на него, — попросила она, и Шерлок потянулся к своему телефону, вручая ей — фотография Хэмиша была установлена в качестве обоев. Девочка внимательно разглядывала фото мальчика минуту другую, прежде чем согласно кивнуть. — Он выглядит неплохо, — согласилась она, и Джон улыбнулся.

— Хэмиш, — добавил Шерлок. — Он обожает гостей. Ты не возражаешь, провести в его компании пару дней?

Хлоя потеребила руку Шерлока.

— Ты ведь тоже будешь там? — уточнила на всякий случай Хлоя. Поскольку Шерлок оказался ее спасителем, то стал кем-то вроде ее персонального божества. Он кивнул, и Хлоя ответила пожатием. — Ладно, — согласилась девочка, и Джон услышал вздох облегчения. Лестрейд.

— Хочешь пройтись самостоятельно? — предложил Шерлок. — Или хочешь еще немного посидеть на руках?

Хлоя неуверенно встала, тонкие, как спички, ножки девочки все еще неуверенно стояли.

— Я хочу пройтись, — чуть более уверенно произнесла она, крепко взяв Шерлока за руку, и тот не спеша пошел в сторону выхода.

Лестрейд и Джон последовали за ними, попутно изучая материалы дела и записи в карте, оставленные дежурным терапевтом. Грег сделал звонок, предупреждая сотрудников полиции, чтобы кто-то из патрульных постоянно находился рядом с квартирой на Бейкер-стрит и наблюдал, после того когда девочку доставят туда. Когда они сели в такси, Лестрейд отдал в руки Джона обещанную им медицинскую карту, прежде чем оставить девочку наедине с двумя малознакомыми мужчинами.

Джон все еще немного опасался, что ребенок мог внезапно запаниковать, но, казалось, Хлоя настолько потрясена случившимся, что желания говорить и что-то спрашивать попросту нет, поэтому Шерлок осторожно взял спящую девочку на руки, пронеся ее мимо миссис Хадсон прямиком до дверей квартиры. Согласно их уговору, Хэмиша миссис Хадсон должна была уложить еще пару часов назад, но звук скрипящих половиц и шагов заставил мальчика помчаться вниз навстречу родителям.

— Папа! Папочка! — радостно кричал он, спеша к ним, пока резко не остановился, заметив кое-кого. — Хэй! — поприветствовал Хэмиш, немного озадачено, и Хлоя так же вопросительно уставилась на него.

— Хэмиш, это Хлоя, — представил Джон, слегка касаясь ее плеча. — Она поживет у нас пару дней.

— О, — удивленно ответил Хэмиш, и, замечая реакцию сына, Джон поспешно обратился к мужу.

— Шерлок, может, проводишь Хлою до ванной? — спросил тот, и Шерлок незамедлительно кивнул, подхватив руку девочки и с будничным видом повел ее туда. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Джон наклонился, чтобы по душам поговорить с сыном.

— Хэмиш, дорогой, ты ведь помнил, как два года назад два неприятных типа пробрались сюда и похитили тебя? — начал Джон, как наиболее доступно объяснить всю сложность ситуации.

Хэмиш уверенно кивнул.

— Да. И от них еще жутко пахло, и они вовсе не были такими плохими, потому что не причинили мне особого вреда, и да, я был немного испуган, и только папочкин голос, звучащий в моей голове, заставил меня применить хитрость, а потом страх и вовсе пропал, потому что появились вы с какао и зефирками, и я никогда в жизни не съедал шесть зефирок за раз.

— Все верно, — согласился Джон. — Ну, так получилось, что нехорошие люди тоже похитили Хлою, вот только она была с ними очень долго. Папочке удалось спасти ее. Похоже, ей придется побыть с нами, пока мы не выясним, где ее семья.

Хэмиш глянул с возмущением.

— О, мой Бог! — воскликнул он, подняв руки вверх. — Кто вообще способен на такое зло?! Папочка, надеюсь, разбил им нос, как он сделал это тогда с тремя мужчинами в черном фургоне и направил на них пистолет, не то чтобы я хотел это кому-то говорить, но он выглядел невероятно круто, надеюсь, ты не станешь говорить об этом?

Джон на самом деле даже не представлял, что следует сказать, так что пошел по пути меньшего сопротивления.

— Пойдем, поможешь мне приготовить чай, — предложил Джон, и Хэмиш догадался, что нет смысла продолжать разговор, поэтому просто последовал за папой на кухню. Он пододвинул стул вперед, добавляя в заварник чай, пока Джон тем временем включал чайник.

— Никто из них не получал кулаком в лицо, — попытался осторожно начать разговор Джон, вытаскивая из шкафа кружки. — Хлое просто нужно немного личного пространства и место, где бы она могла пожить, чувствуя себя в безопасности, поэтому мы решили взять ее к себе. Ты ведь не будешь возражать, если мы поставим раскладушку в твоей спальне и позволим ей ночевать там?

Джону действительно не следовало волноваться. Хэмиш даже решил, что Рождество в этом году пришло намного раньше.

— Я смогу провести несколько ночевок и кучу дней вместе с ней? — повторил Хэмиш до конца не веря своему счастью. — Это самая лучшая новость за сегодня!

Джон рассмеялся, возвращаясь к чайнику, что свистел.

— Я рад слышать это, — он улыбнулся, наполнив кружки, и открыл холодильник, доставая молоко. Он заварил Хлое чай, такой же, как обычно предпочитал пить Хэмиш: с большим количеством молока и сахара. Ну, может, не с таким количеством сахара, ведь скоро им нужно ложиться спать.

— Но, Хэмиш, — произнес Джон, наклонившись и стараясь говорить как можно тише. — Плохие люди очень долго пытали Хлою. Возможно, она покажется тебе немного скованной. И какое-то время ее будут мучить кошмары.

Хэмиш с пониманием кивнул и произнес.

— Я это осознаю, — успокоил он отца, помешивая сахар в маленькой кружке. — Я просто буду делать то, что делает обычно папочка, когда тебя мучает какой-то кошмар.

Джон улыбнулся.

— А что делает папочка? — уточнил Джон.

— Говорит тебе, что все хорошо и теперь ты в безопасности, — уверенно повторил Хэмиш.  
Джон взъерошил его волосы.

— Ты такой умный парень, — с гордостью произнес он, помогая Хэмишу слезть. — Пошли. Давай подготовим твою спальню для гостьи.

Они только успели подготовить детскую и поставить поднос с чаем рядом с подушками, когда Хлоя вышла из ванной. От нее веяло теплом, волосы выглядели немного светлее и на ее лице появился румянец. Как оказалось, оба ребенка были примерно одного ростика, поэтому пижама Хэмиша хорошо села на Хлою, и, может, по этой причине, Хэмиш с гордостью протянул ей чашку с чаем.

— Ты выглядишь очень мило, — пробормотал Хэмиш, ничуть не смущаясь своей пижамы с медведями на девочке, и та заметно покраснела.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Хлоя, неторопливо потягивая чай, прежде чем вновь обратить внимание на Хэмиша, — Это самое лучшее средство, — с благодарностью произносит она, и Хэмиша едва не расперло от гордости.

— Я знаю, — согласился он, и Джон закрыл рот, чтобы сдержать смех.

Хлоя, казалось, вот-вот уснет, стоило ей выпить немного чая, так что Джону приходится самому поспешить уложить обоих детей спать. Хлоя с удивлением разглядывала раскладушку, прежде чем устроиться и приготовиться ко сну. Теперь она отчетливо ощущала, что вот-вот готова была рухнуть от скопившейся за эти недели усталости и напряжения, пока тем временем Хэмиш выбирал из своей коллекции игрушек плюшевого медведя и торжественно вручил ей его.

— Вот, — он улыбнулся, отдавая его, — Мистер Уиггинс Нортгемптон будет приглядывать за тобой.

Хлоя не ожидала подобного жеста.

— Спасибо, — прошептала она, и Хэмиш улыбнулся в ответ.

Джон и Шерлок переглянулись между собой, с гордостью наблюдая за происходящим.

— Вы двое — отбой, — произнес Джон, прежде чем выключить свет в детской. Он спустился вниз следом за Шерлоком, пристально наблюдая за тем, как тот устроился на диване, а сам же Джон решил немного прибраться на кухне. В квартире ненадолго наступила тишина, прежде чем Шерлок внезапно не прервал ее, лежа на диване.

— Я не просто хочу помочь ей, я должен узнать, какие шаги намерены предпринять преступники, прежде чем решатся добраться до нее, — признался он, Джон замер, услышав.

— Важно лишь то, что сейчас она в полной безопасности, — ответил Джон после небольшой паузы. — И мы поймаем этих ублюдков, прежде чем они доберутся до нее. Но сейчас мы и сами не в самой лучшей форме. Иди лучше в постель.

— Джон, я не могу сейчас… — начал сонно протестовать Шерлок, так что Джону пришлось взять его за руку.

— Я понимаю, — признался он. — Просто полежи со мной, а?

Они были женаты достаточно долго, так что Шерлок прекрасно все понимал, поэтому просто встал и последовал за своим мужем в спальню.

Джон только задремал, прижавшись к горячему боку мужа, когда раздался пронзительный детский крик на всю квартиру. Шерлок подскочил за считанные секунды и помчался в спальню Хэмиша, Джон побежал следом, готовый уложить с одного удара любых непрошенных гостей, но Шерлок внезапно остановился в дверях, наблюдая за происходящим.

Хэмиш заключил Хлою в спасительные объятья, сев рядом на край постели.

— Ш-ш, — шепотом произнес он, поглаживая ее по спине, пока она рыдала. — Здесь ты в безопасности. Плохие парни никогда не смогут найти тебя. Мои отцы — самые невероятные люди в мире, и мой дядя Майкрофт бдит за происходящим круче большой Дурги? Ты знаешь, кто это?

Хлоя покачала головой, немного заикаясь, прежде чем прижаться плотно к Хэмишу.

— Это индуистская богиня, одна из тех, что видел в музее. Мы ходили туда с папой недавно. У нее три глаза. У моего дяди Майкрофта всего два глаза, но он способен следить за происходящим во всем мире, будто огромная уродливая птица!

Хлоя издала смешок, и Хэмиш, похоже, был горд.

— Ты хочешь узнать про других богов, что я видел в музее? — спросил он, и Хлоя быстро кивнула, прижавшись сильнее.

— Разве нам не следует вернуться обратно в постель? — тихо спросил Джон, пока Хэмиш пустился в длинное и нетерпеливое повествование о Боге Шиве.

Однако Шерлок лишь качнул головой, наблюдая за происходящим с горящими глазами, так что Джон никогда бы не признался, что все дело в невыплаканных слезах.


	19. Хэмиш против давнего друга

— …и вот еще немного сэндвичей, — продолжил Джон, протягивая своему мужу небольшой сверток, упакованный в фольгу. — Не забудь, у тебя есть закуски, которые я тебе дал.

— Джон, с нами все будет хорошо, — пообещал Шерлок, успокаивающе положив руку на плечо Джона. — Мы не маленькие, верно?

Хлоя и Хэмиш в кои-то веке прекратили носиться друг за другом по дому. Хлоя запрыгнула на верх дивана в поисках укрытия, а Хэмиш только на середине карабкался на подлокотнике.

— Да, папочка, — подал голос Хэмиш, в то же время Хлоя произнесла: — Да, дядя Локи.

Они много раз пытались заставить ее говорить «Шерлок», но попытка не увенчалась успехом. Хлоя не намерена была называть иначе, только Локи, а ее детский психотерапевт поощрял это, объясняя, что как ей удобно, пусть так и называет.

И что еще более странно, общение с доктором начало приносить свои плоды, ведь Хлоя стала раскрываться. Каждое утро они были вынуждены ходить на прием, и, спустя полторы недели, Хлоя постепенно стала более сговорчивой. Ее сон улучшился, появился аппетит, так что Шерлок и Джон начали надеяться на чудо. Жизнестойкость детей и высокая степень приспособляемости, так объясняла состояние девочки врач, но как бы это не звучало, за подобными переменами оказалось приятно наблюдать.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Джон, и Шерлок сразу поддался вперед, сдержанно целуя в лоб, — очередное непривычное проявление любви.

— Ступай, проведай свою сестру, — предложил тот. — Дети, прощаемся и вперед.  
Хэмиш тут же взлетел, обвив руками папины ноги, и крепко обнял. Хлоя все еще плохо реагировала на чужие прикосновения и изредка позволяла себя трогать, так что она так и осталась стоять в стороне. Чтобы замять неловкость, Джон улыбнулся, заставляя малышку застенчиво улыбнуться в ответ.

— Пока, дядя Джонни, — пробормотала она, и Джон послал ей воздушный поцелуй, заставляя девочку рассмеяться. Хэмиш оказался одним из немногих людей, которых Хлоя подпускала к себе, и поэтому она с легкостью подхватила его за руку и последовала за Шерлоком по Бейкер-Стрит в сторону парка.

Шерлок как всегда подмечал факты и называл людей идиотами. Хлоя всегда слишком внимательно слушала его, но с тех пор, как ближе узнала Хэмиша, поняла, что он ничуть не уступал своему отцу. В восьмилетнем мальчике было достаточно мудрости, и слушать его можно было безостановочно.

— Если бы ты могла стать овощем, то каким? — спросил Хэмиш у Хлои, держа ее за руку, в то время как они плелись позади Шерлока.

Ладно, может, Хэмиш мог ставить в тупик своими вопросами.

Хлое пришлось потратить около минуты, чтобы как следует поразмыслить над этим вопросом.

— Думаю, что стала бы морковкой.

— Я бы кукурузой, — начал оживленный диалог Хэмиш. — Представь, сколько бы много вещей можно было бы сделать из меня! Меня можно было бы запекать, есть сырым или делать пюре. И, может быть, я бы стал попкорном! Если бы я превратился в попкорн, то смог бы посмотреть кучу фильмов, ведь попкорн обычно в кинотеатрах, и я мог бы очутиться во множестве маленьких стаканчиков или стеклянной коробке в театре, возможно, я бы много не разглядел, как сейчас, особенно, если кто-то бы рассыпал меня между рядами.

Шерлок снова рассмеялся, но Хлоя, казалось, даже слишком серьезно восприняла сказанное.

— Пожалуй, я бы тоже могла стать кукурузой. Тогда мы бы могли стать кукурузинами-друзьями, — предположила она еще более робко.

— Нам вовсе не нужно становиться кукурузинами-друзьями, — с ужасом воскликнул Хэмиш. — Мы — люди и настоящие друзья.

— Хорошо, — прошептала Хлоя, и Шерлок обернулся от удивления, внимательно разглядывая детей, замечая на лице девочки румянец и довольную улыбку.

— Держитесь за руки, мы переходим дорогу, — приказал Шерлок. Хэмиш послушно взял Шерлока за руку, ведя Хлою за собой. Они дошли до парка, где Шерлок осторожно обошел детскую площадку, прежде чем наклониться и посмотреть детям в глаза.

— Я буду сидеть на скамейке вон там, — подчеркнул он. — Если понадоблюсь, то, надеюсь, вы достаточно мудры и сообразите, что делать. Надеюсь, мы поняли друг друга.

Оба ребенка с умным видом кивнули, прежде чем Шерлок выпустил руку Хэмиша, больше не желая сдерживать их. Впрочем, они практически сразу включились в игру. С усталым вздохом Шерлок устроился на выбранной в качестве поста наблюдения скамейке, где попытался разместиться с максимальным комфортом, видя, как оба ребенка дико носились по площадке.

Хэмиш и Хлоя так прелестно играли вместе, что Шерлок даже сначала не заметил женщину, подсевшую к нему. Непростительное преступление на самом деле, но он был настолько погружен в наблюдения за тем, как Хэмиш каждый раз помогал Хлое забраться на горку, как они с визгом скатывались вниз друг за другом, а потом вновь повторяли весь процесс.

— Прекрасные дети, — внезапно произнесла женщина, так что дыхание Шерлока на секунду прервалось.

— Ирен, — практически сразу поприветствовал Шерлок, наблюдая за тем, как ее рот изогнулся в полуулыбке. Ее волосы были острижены по плечи, а нелепые очки скрывали лицо.

— Они похожи на тебя и Джона, — продолжила она, не обращая внимания на его реакцию. — Особенно маленькая светлая девочка, и этот ворох темных кудряшек у мальчика невозможно спутать. Но только один из них по-настоящему ваш ребенок, или я что-то упустила.

— Что ты делаешь в Лондоне? — жестко произнес Шерлок, стараясь не замечать того, что Ирен была права: Хлоя действительно чем-то напоминала Джона в детстве. Особенно, когда она с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрела с благоговением на Хэмиша так, что Шерлок видел в этом отражение взгляда Джона, ведь точно так же тот смотрел на него.  
Ирен пригладила волосы.

— Решала кое-какие дела, — невнятно ответила она. — Не волнуйся. Я вернусь обратно в убежище прежде, чем кто-то успеет вновь попытаться обезглавить меня. А теперь скажи, кто это маленькая девочка?

Шерлок так и продолжил хранить молчание, так что Ирен недовольно фыркнула.

— О, не стоит быть таким сентиментальным, — упрекнула она. — Я все равно узнаю. Может быть, даже от тебя.

— Она приемная, — как можно спокойной произнес Шерлок, ведь ложь эта женщина чувствовала за версту. — Мы присматриваем за ней.

— У нее нет семьи? — попыталась надавить Ирен, но Шерлок лишь пожал плечами. — О, это любопытно, — внезапно добавила она.

— Не стоит, — предупредил Шерлок, и Ирен впервые повернулась и заглянула ему в глаза.

— Ну, естественно, ты слишком быстро привязался, — она рассмеялась, но Шерлок лишь промолчал. После небольшой паузы, Ирен подняла руки, давая понять, что сдается. — Я не хочу стать твоей сказочной королевой; даю честное слово преступницы. И, кроме того, я вроде бы как перешла на сторону хороших парней.

Шерлок издал смешок, поэтому Ирен с ее большей важностью продолжила.

— Я, — начала она торжественно клятву, — даю слово, что эта девочка просто вызвала у меня искреннее любопытство. Мне просто хочется уточнить некоторые моменты.

Она внимательно посмотрела на Шерлока, прежде чем всего на мгновение снять очки. Шерлок даже забыл, какого приятного теплого оттенка у нее глаза, которые едва не погубили его в прошлом.

— Я хотела поздравить тебя и Джона, когда на свет появился Хэмиш, но я была в Будапеште. Даже не верится, что это произошло восемь лет назад, правда? Боже, как быстротечно время, — Ирен замолчала, задумчиво глядя на него. — Я бы раздавила тебя, — внезапно призналась она, — тебе действительно лучше быть с тем, кто по духу подходит тебе.

Шерлок собирался было открыть рот, но вовремя прервался, поскольку краем глаза заметил, как Хэмиш раскачивал Хлою на качелях, набирая высоту.

— Один момент, — резко бросил Шерлок, прежде чем встать и подойти ближе к качелям.

— Не так высоко, Хэмиш, — предупредил он, и Хэмиш с удивлением глянул в его сторону. Хлоя парила в воздухе, подобно птицам, так что Шерлоку даже пришлось задрать голову, наблюдая за тем происходящим: девочка крепко держала металлические цепи, глаза были закрыты, а на лице была искренняя радость от происходящего — первая, с моментта появления ее в их доме.

— Она счастлива, папочка, — постарался объяснить свой порыв восьмилетний Хэмиш, пусть даже звучало немного невнятно. Шерлок сглотнул.

— Я понимаю, просто — не так высоко, — спокойной произнес Шерлок, как бы соглашаясь, Хэмиш послушно начал сбавлять темп. Шерлок оглянулся и посмотрел на скамью, но Ирен уже не было, ее слова о родителях и правильности выбора все еще кружили в его мыслях, пока Хэмиш толкал качели, заставляя Хлою подниматься ввысь и смеяться.


	20. Хэмиш против прощаний

Джон возился с волосами Хлои, пытаясь собрать их в аккуратный хвост.

— Детектив Грег — очень хороший, — заверил Джон, помогая восьмилетней девочке надеть юбку. Они выбрали самый лучший наряд в ее новом гардеробе; кое-кто из старых друзей пожертвовал детскую одежду, стремясь как-то поддержать ее.

— Твой терапевт тоже будет здесь, — попытался успокоить Шерлок. — Ты не обязана говорить, если тебе некомфортно.

Хлоя кивнула, хотя «некомфортно» было не тем словом.

— Я не боюсь, — солгала она, Джон присел перед ней на колени, мягко целуя в лоб.

— Страх — это нормально, — мягко произнес он. — Ты должна сделать это. Амелия будет рядом с тобой все время и если что поможет.

В этот момент дверь конференц-зала открылась, подошел Грег вместе с терапевтом Хлои.

— Мы начнем, как только вы будете готовы, — произнес Грег, стараясь держаться на максимально безопасном расстоянии от девочки, чтобы не вызвать стресса, а Амелия лишь протянула руку.

— Я принесла тебе колу, — попыталась подкупить Амелия, уголки губ Хлои дернулись в подобии улыбки. — Давай, присядь рядом со мной. Здесь достаточно много подушек, так что ты можешь располагаться как принцесса за этим столом.

Хлоя рассмеялась, прежде чем взять Амелию за руку и на секунду обернуться назад.

— Дядя Локи? — спросила девочка, но Шерлок покачал головой.

— Я буду ждать снаружи, — заверил он. — Но меня не должно здесь быть. Ты должна чувствовать себя особенной. — По правде говоря, Шерлок сам отказался присутствовать здесь, Джон знал, что Шерлок просто не мог спокойной слушать ее историю.

Повинуясь порыву, Шерлок неловко послал ей воздушный поцелуй и Хлоя смешно приподнялась, принимая его, повторяя то, чему учил Джон. Все еще смеясь, она позволила повести себя в зал, а после дверь зала громко захлопнулась.

Джон, кажется, готов был лопнуть, как воздушный шарик.

— Где Хэмиш? — как можно более спокойно спросил он. Мальчик должен был уже вернуться обратно; он не мог заблудиться. — Автомат стоит внизу.

— Ему грустно, он просто не хотел этого видеть, — подметил Шерлок, прежде чем сесть в кресло и начать разглядывать стену. Хэмиш на самом деле побежал вниз, чтобы купить Хлое шоколад, утверждая, что «Это способно все скрасить, как в Гарри Поттере». Джон как-то начинал читать эту серию книг, но когда дошел до третьей, то очень расплакался, чем не мог не удивить Шерлока. Джон просто хотел дождаться, когда Хэмишу исполнится девять, прежде чем тот прочтет «Дары смерти».

— Может, так действительно лучше, — понял Джон. — Я сам едва сдерживал себя. — Он резко замолчал, подперев рукой подбородок. — Я знаю — это глупо, но она так долго пробыла с нами, что я успел привыкнуть.

— Я тоже, — признался Шерлок, и Джон еще сильнее подпер голову. Хлоя прожила с ними чуть больше месяца, прежде чем Амелия решила провести с ней беседу и вернуть ее семье. Джон с трудом представлял, какой станет их жизнь после того, как девочка уйдет.  
Раздался цокот каблуков, прежде чем Джон заметил фигуру, поднял голову и встретился взглядом с женщиной, что встала перед ним.

— Доктор Уотсон? — уточнила она, и Джон улыбнулся.

— Агент Кларксон, — радушно поприветствовал он. — Есть новости?

— Да, немного, — сообщила та, и оба мужчины вздрогнули. Не от разговора, Шерлок подозревал, что во всем замешан Майкрофт, агенту Клаксон было дано задание разыскать родственников Хлои, но за последние пять недель никаких зацепок. Джон даже начал терять надежду.

— Это немного странно, если честно, — та попыталась улыбнуться, но это противоречило ее образу, Шерлок сразу подметил это. — Мы почти сдались, начали искать опекунов, прежде чем получили сведения от анонимного источника, предлагающего сконцентрировать поиски во Флориде. Нам дали подсказку в виде названия города, так что мы легко нашли конец.

Шерлок примерно представлял, кто мог подкинуть подобную «щедрость».

— При всем уважении, агент… — начал Шерлок, но та быстро перебила.

— Это не первое воссоединение, мистер Холмс, — заверила та. — Тетя из Лонгвуда. Она прилетит завтра, чтобы увидеться с Хлоей. С ее слов, она видела Хлою еще малюткой, и эта женщина единственный родственник. Видимо, только она искала Хлою последние четыре года. Полиция Флориды давно сдалась. Мы не могли найти ее, потому что имя, данное девочки при рождении — не Хлоя — так решили называть ее похитители.

— А родители Хлои, что с ними? — напряженно спросил Джон, с ужасом ожидая ответа.

— Мисс Баррет говорит, что они были убиты, — агент Кларксон выглядела обманчиво спокойной. — Проникновение в дом. Тогда похитители взяли в заложники Хлою.  
Шерлок задумчиво соединил ладони, дотрагиваясь кончиками указательных пальцев до подбородка.

— Тогда решено, — как обычно произнес он с отрешенным видом, который легко можно было перепутать с безразличием, но Джон всегда хорошо отличал разницу. — Хлоя отправляется в Америку вместе с тетей.

— Нет! — раздался оглушающий крик, и Джон на какое-то время, правда, забыл, что они ждали Хэмиша. Мальчик неверяще бежал к ним, безостановочно, будто в бреду повторяя слова:

— Ты не можешь отдать ее! Она наша! Папа, скажи им! — кричал Хэмиш, и Джону пришлось отреагировать на истерику сына.

— Хэмиш, люди не могут принадлежать другим людям, — сказал Джон, демонстративно игнорируя взгляд Шерлока. — Хлоя не наша. Она жила с нами, пока это требовалось. Но теперь ей нужно вернуться к своей семье.

Хэмиш готов был разреветься.

— Мы и есть ее семья, — начал умолять он, срывающимся в рыдания голосом, Джон сел перед ним на колени, хватая маленькие руки сына и смотря в перепуганное лицо.

— Мы ее приемная семья, — пояснил Джон, делая паузу. — Мы заботились о ней, пока ее семья по крови вела поиски. Хлоя будет счастлива с ними.

— Ты не можешь знать этого, — начал спорить Хэмиш, и Джон удивился подобной реакции.

— Нет, — согласился Шерлок, вступая в спор, Хэмиш посмотрел на отца. — Но это очевидно. Семья Хлои хочет ее забрать. Они будут уделять все свое внимание ей. Твой отец и я не в состоянии приглядывать за двумя детьми.

— Но она может спать в моей комнате! — попытался подойти рационально Хэмиш, пытаясь оспорить слово «оборудовать». — Мы бы могли делиться едой, у меня всегда остается немного, она может сесть со мной за одну парту в школе, если на то пошло. Мы можем носить одну одежду, и, если она захочет, купим ей одно платье с тех денег, что подарил мне на день рождения дядя Майкрофт. Я позабочусь о ней.

Джон почувствовал, как защемило его сердце, но это было частью его работы, быть добрым папой. — Она не наша, — ответил он просто.

— Она моя лучшая подруга, — окончательно сломался Хэмиш, заходясь рыданиями, и Шерлок заколебался. Джон без труда заметил перемены; Шерлок не умел сопротивляться слезам Хэмиша. Им понадобилось несколько месяцев, чтобы научить Хэмиша спать в одиночестве; Шерлок всегда возвращался, когда Хэмиш начинал плакать.

— Если ты ее любишь, Хэмиш, — попытался использовать другую тактику Джон, — тогда ты поступишь в ее интересах. Ты разве не думаешь, что Хлоя может быть счастлива, живя с тобой? Материалы для экспериментов папочки в холодильнике, постоянный разгадки преступлений и полицейские, являющиеся даже глубокой ночью, ей такое нравится?  
Кажется, Хэмиш и Шерлок поняли суть сказанного.

— Я не думаю так, — наконец честно сказал он.

— Хлоя ведь очень скромная, верно? — мягко подтолкнул Джон. — Она пугается громких звуков. Некоторые вещи заставляют ее нервничать. Она столько плохого пережила, Хэмиш, и она…

— Хрупкая, я понимаю, — Хэмиш кивнул, пытаясь правильно соединить слова.

— Папочка и я очень старались сделать ее жизнь максимально комфортной у нас, но мы не можем ограждать ее от всего вечно, — открыто признался Джон. — Ей нужно более безопасное место, чтобы окончательно выздороветь.

Джон увидел, что Хэмиш окончательно сдался, поэтому он сел в кресло и, вытянув руки, усадил сына себе на колени и крепко обнял.

— Ты можешь познакомиться с ее тетей завтра, — успокаивающе прошептал Джон, нежно целуя волосы сына. — Ради Хлои, ладно?

Хэмиш утвердительно кивнул, продолжая сидеть так, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, прежде чем дверь час спустя открылась и появилась бледная и явно уставшая Хлоя. Хэмиш соскочил с коленей Джона, спеша поприветствовать ее и протянуть шоколадку, которую та приняла с едва заметной улыбкой.

— Я думала, сегодня она будет немногословна, — пробормотала Амелия. Джон с Шерлоком, впрочем, как и Хэмиш, непринужденно разговаривали с Хлоей по пути к машине, что ожидала их внизу. — Очень трудный сеанс, но она хорошо справилась. Ей следует остаться дома и быть на виду. У тебя ведь есть мой номер, если вдруг появятся вопросы?

— Спасибо, — с благодарностью произнес Джон. Он взглянул на детей, прежде чем шепнуть. — Нашлась тетя Хлои. Она прилетит завтра.

Амелия удивилась, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Я буду там, — подтвердила та. — Это может быть именно тем толчком, который так нужен Хлое.

— Мы пришли, Хлоя, — привлек внимание Шерлок, заставляя девочку посмотреть вверх. — Джон приготовит нам ужин, а после заставит смотреть бессмысленное кино про кошек или еще каких-нибудь пушистых созданий. Надеюсь, это приемлемо?

— Он просто хочет уточнить, не против ли ты пасты и мультика про «Короля Льва? — перевел сказанное папочкой Хэмиш, так что Хлоя просто кивнула, крепко держа мальчика за руку.

— Хотя разделить их будет сложно, — подметила Амелия, и Джон вынужден был согласиться.

— Ты расскажешь мне, — угрюмо рассмеялся тот, и после вышел Грег, держа в руках пачку бумаг. Он подошел к Хлое и протянул руку для пожатия, пытаясь держаться на расстоянии, ведь малышка могла чувствовать себя неуютно. Хлоя немного поколебалась, прежде чем принять ее и немного потрясти.

— Лучше всего мороженное, — посоветовал Грег, пытаясь улыбнуться. — Она спасла сегодня много жизней.

— Это отличная идея, — похвалил Шерлок, делая первый комплимент за эти годы Грегу, прежде чем взять Хэмиша за свободную руку и торжественно вывести наружу.

________________________________________

Тетя Хлои была очень похожа на девочку и улыбалась так искренне, что даже Шерлок попал под ее чары.

За чаепитием она рассказала Хлое о своем доме во Флориде, школе, в которую пойдет Хлоя, о терапевтической собаке, которую купят специально для девочки, о дворе, где она могла бы играть, и об озере, что было всего в десяти минутах от ее нового дома. Шерлок же тем временем повторно перечитывал досье Хлои, пока Хэмиш ставил перед собой душераздирающую задачу: как сложить небольшие приобретения Хлои в крошечную дорожную сумку.

Хлоя уже полюбила тетю. Но это расставание не могло сделать момент менее слезливым. Долгие обещания постоянных визитов, желание писать друг другу письма, Хлоя крепко обняла Хэмиша, будто никогда не собиралась отпускать. Амелия дала тете Хлои несколько номеров детских врачей, которые жили рядом, прежде чем взять обещание всегда держать ее в курсе.

— Это просто невероятно, что они нашли меня, — радостно произнесла Тара Баррет, после того, как Амелия ушла, переключая внимание на племянницу. — Я почти сдалась, пока кто-то не отправил мне фотографию Хлои, играющей в парке. Я не представляю, как они вышли на меня, у меня, правда, нет слов.

— Немного странно, — согласился Джон, многозначно глядя на Шерлока, но его муж не подавал виду. Некоторые секреты лучше не знать.

Когда Хлоя уезжала вместе со своей тетей, то девочка обняла своих приемных родителей чуть сильнее, чем когда-либо. Момент прощания, прервал крик Хэмиша:

— Постойте! — донеслось откуда-то сверху.

Он вернулся в гостиную через минуту с плюшевым медведем, Мистером Уиггинсом, которого представил официально.

— Я хочу, чтобы с тобой всегда был кто-то, кого можно крепко прижать, и чтобы он охранял тебя, — пояснил Хэмиш, и Хлоя вновь крепко обняла его, чувствуя, как глаза наполнились слезами.

А после они ушли, и дом показался таким пустым в первый раз за этот месяц. Ночь была тихой, Шерлок и Джон едва могли заснуть в своей постели, после того как их сын попрощался со своим другом, даже Шерлок почувствовал эмоциональное напряжение.

Их разбудил странный звук час спустя, будто кто-то прочистил горло в коридоре. Шерлок сонно сел, пытаясь разглядеть в темноте Хэмиша, который выглядел слишком взъерошенным.

— Что произошло, любимый? — спросил Джон, щурясь, но готовясь в любой момент подняться.

Хэмиш помолчал, прежде чем неуверенно произнести:

— Мне так одиноко в своей спальне без нее, — едва слышно признался он. — Вы есть друг у друга, но я сам по себе…

Шерлок ничего не сказал, только попытался освободить немного места на кровати для сына, и Хэмиш послушно вскарабкался и устроился между ними в импровизированном коконе. Он уткнулся лицом в грудь Шерлока, а Джон мягко обнял Хэмиша, точно так же сделал Шерлок, вытянув руку и притянув Джона за талию, все вместе они провались в сон, готовые защитить друга от любой напасти.


	21. Хэмиш против выпускных экзаменов

Боксерский зал всегда был более шумным по вечерам. Хэмиш ловко отскочил назад, делая вид, что смотрит на грушу перед собой, но на самом деле искоса поглядывая на отца, который стоял рядом. Шерлок был совершенно погружен в себя и без особых усилий тренировался на ринге, так что Хэмиш чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— О чем ты хочешь спросить меня? — даже не глядя обратился папочка, и Хэмиш внутренне отругал себя за то, что его так быстро вычислили.

Он попытался немного побоксировать.

— Что? — переспросил тот, делая серию ударов по «сладкому месту» груши.

— Ты неуверенно стоишь на левой ноге и просто толкаешь грушу вперед, а не по-настоящему бьешь по ней, — беззаботно подметил Шерлок, все так же не смотря в сторону Хэмиша. — Твой меткий удар слишком слабый, прежде он не был таким. И ты все еще продолжаешь пялиться на меня. Ты собираешься мне что-то сообщить или спросить, боясь начать разговор, из чего я могу сделать вывод, что это нечто серьезное, верно?

Хэмиш перестал увиливать от разговора, оставив в стороне боксерскую грушу, и подошел ближе к Шерлоку, чтобы не кричать через просторный зал, под завязку полный народу.

Шерлок танцевал на носках, отрабатывая серию ударов, так что весь уже взмок, кудри прилипли ко лбу, и он, наконец, взглянул на Хэмиша, ободряюще улыбнувшись.

— Залезай, — подтолкнул Шерлок, пока Хэмиш нерешительно теребил бинт на правой руке, разглядывая пол.

— Мы должны подтвердить, какие дополнительные занятия будем брать в следующем году углубленного уровня изучения, — начал Хэмиш, заставляя Шерлока растерянно застыть на месте, — какие будут пониженного уровня, пап. Представь, ты выбираешь четыре из них, и пусть они могут испортить два следующих года.

В глазах Шерлока появилось понимание, когда он вспомнил свое школьное обучение, и тут же снова в замешательстве глянул на сына.

— Да. Так что ты намерен выбрать на следующий год? — спросил тот.

— Я уже сделал выбор, — Хэмиш улыбнулся, поняв, насколько мало внимания Шерлок уделял подобным мелочам. Родители всех его друзей уже побывали в школе и сходили на приемную комиссию для определения предметов на подготовку. Шерлок показал нулевую заинтересованность в происходящем, Хэмиш сосредоточенно рассматривал бинты на запястье, стараясь не хмуриться. — Я пока выбрал шесть.

Шерлок продемонстрировал хороший удар, и кто-то из присутствующих в зале даже ободряюще засвистел.

— Больше подробностей, Хэмиш. Или нам придется торчать тут всю ночь, я обещал твоему отцу вернуться до одиннадцати.

Хэмиш на ходу отбил удар.

— Я сказал представителям школьной приемной комиссии, что оставлю один из текущих факультативов. Я думаю, на самом деле мне нужно только три, а с регби, Труди и шестым факультативом, я думаю, мне не хватит времени.

Для стороннего наблюдателя все выглядело так, будто Шерлок не слушал, он замахнулся и тремя ударами заставил покачнуться огромную грушу, но Хэмиш прекрасно знал своего папочку, чтобы заметить по наклону головы, дыханию и его телу, что тот вовсе не игнорировал происходящее.

— Что ж, вряд ли это причина для гнева…

— Я бросаю химию.

Шерлок замер. Мышцы заметно напряглись, так что тот неестественно медленно повернулся лицом к сыну, ожидая, что тот в любой момент крикнет, что это шутка.

— Ты ведь любишь химию, — утвердительно произнес Шерлок.

Хэмиш покачал головой, смущенно глядя на отца.

— Нет, это ты любишь химию. И я очень люблю тебя, так что, я вижу, ты ошибся…

— Ты сидишь со мной, наблюдая за ходом каждого эксперимента! — искренне возмутился Шерлок, обвиняя своего сына, будто это было преступлением.

— Да, я так вел себя, но дело вовсе не в химии, — пояснил Хэмиш, и Шерлок почувствовал себя еще более оскорбленным. — Это совсем не мое! Препарировать мозг овцы — я за биологию.

Шерлок поморщился.

— Изучение наростов плесени на языке овцы также относится к биологии. Синтез сгорания водорода, да, хорошо, это химия. Но большая часть экспериментов не относится к химии! Это похоже на уравнение, где достаточно запомнить формулу и все.

Хэмиш выглядел сейчас слишком удрученно.

Шерлок сдернул перчатку, протягивая сыну руку.

— Я мог бы тебе помочь, — предложил он, и Хэмиш вопросительно поднял бровь. — Я мог бы нанять какого-нибудь репетитора тебе, — поправил Шерлок, но Хэмиш отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Мне не нравится, — повторил мальчик. — Я просто не хочу провести своей последний год в классе, который ненавижу.

Шерлок никак не прокомментировал сказанное, Хэмиш досадливо застонал, опрокинув голову назад.

— Именно поэтому я решил предупредить тебя, — пожаловался он. — Ты сразу расстроился.

— Я вовсе не расстроен, — не сразу отреагировал Шерлок, прежде чем ловко нацепить обратно перчатку и вернуться к своему «спарринг-партнеру». Хэмиш вздохнул.

— Пап, — он толкнул грушу, заставляя Шерлока снова обратить на себя внимание. — Мы можем после вернуться к разговору?

— Слишком скучно, — признался Шерлок.

— Пап!

— Хорошо, ладно, — сдался Шерлок, идя на поводу желаниям Хэмиша. — Ты с каждым днем все больше и больше напоминаешь своего отца.

— Спасибо, — Хэмиш ухмыльнулся, будто это был комплимент, но Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ, просто не зная, что еще добавить.

Теперь наступила очередь Шерлока чувствовать себя неудобно.

— Я только… Знаешь, забудь об этом. Я не стану делать этого.

— Не заставляй меня вступать в спарринг, — угрожающе произнес Хэмиш, на что Шерлок громко рассмеялся, искренне веселясь над ситуацией. Хэмиш ощетинился.

— Нет, это просто… — Шерлок не представлял, как правильно объяснить. — У меня возникало такое желание, когда я был приблизительно твоего возраста и увлекался химией. Кажется, тебя больше интересует анатомические книги твоего отца, а я вот мог часами смотреть на эксперименты, — прояснил он. — Это немного нелепо и сентиментально, я знаю; надеюсь, на этом мы остановимся?

Хэмиш протянул руку для пожатия и обнял отца. Шерлок вздрогнул, прежде чем осторожно обвить руками шею Хэмиша, сняв с руки перчатку, и мягко коснуться его затылка.

— Я всегда хотел быть похожим на тебя, когда вырасту, — шептал куда-то в грудь папочке Хэмиш. — За исключением любви к химии.

— Прости за откровенно глупый вопрос, но ты уверен, что это именно то, чего ты хочешь? — уточнил Шерлок, шумно вдыхая аромат волос Хэмиша.

— Да, — заверил его Хэмиш.

Шерлок было открыл рот, готовясь ответить, но они оба услышали звонок.

— Наверное, это твой отец, — произнес Шерлок, медленно отстраняясь, — хочет узнать, где мы.

— Я схожу пока в душ, — Хэмиш улыбнулся, развернувшись и готовясь уйти в сторону раздевалки, но его остановил папочкин голос.

— Хэмиш, хочешь сказать что-то отцу? — Шерлок замер, держа мобильный в руке.

Хэмиш согласно кивнул.

— Да. Он не особо расстроился бы из-за химии, — пояснил тот, как бы отвечая на следующий вопрос. Хэмиш чуть приблизился к папочке, прежде чем нетерпеливо произнес: — Папа был бы больше расстроен, если бы я продолжил по этому поводу переживать.

Он довольно улыбнулся, бросив взгляд на шокированного папочку, прежде чем выйти из спортзала в душ.


	22. Хэмиш против выпечки

Майкрофт сидел за своим столом вместе с Антеей среди груды бумаги, когда они оба услышали гулкий хлопок входной двери и радостное пение:

—  _…медленно уплываюююю, воооолна за волной…._

Хэмиш появился в своей школьной униформе, на ходу скинув портфель на паркет.

— Ну привет, мой дорогой, самый невероятный дядя, — он вызывающе улыбнулся, отодвинув бумаги и выхватив из корзины с фруктами яблоко.

— Кто его пустил? — требовательно спросил Майкрофт, обращаясь непосредственно к Антее, но пятнадцатилетний племянник начал уже оправдываться.

— Ты сам дал мне ключ! — страдальчески воскликнул он, щенячьими глазками глядя на Майкрофта, что из последних сил старался держать лицо.

 — Ерунда, с чего бы мне это делать? — искренне возмутился тот, и Хэмиш осторожно показал ему язык, прежде чем заметить помощницу Майкрофта.

— Антея, дорогая, — обольстительно произнес Хэмиш, облокотившись на край стола, — ты выглядишь просто великолепно; у тебя новая стрижка?

— Да, почти, — она мягко улыбнулась, касаясь волос. — Как хорошо, что ты это заметил, Хэмиш.

— Свет моих очей, я замечаю все, что касается тебя, — многообещающе произнес Хэмиш, кокетливо подмигивая. — Как насчет ужина в семь? Я угощаю тебя, красотка.

Антея захихикала, пока Майкрофт скептически наблюдал за ними.

— Осторожней, Хэмиш, я стара даже для того, чтобы быть твоей мамой, — мягко напомнила она, на что Хэмиш отреагировал с искренним возмущением, но совсем не из-за этого.

— Я не позволю каким-то устаревшим стереотипам разлучить нас! — негодовал он. — Моя любовь выходит за рамки этих нелепых границ.

— А твои родители хоть в курсе, что ты не дома? — оборвал его речь Майкрофт, с укором глядя на своего племянничка.

Хэмиш плюхнулся в один из массивных резных стульев и закинул демонстративно свои ноги на край стола.

— Нет, — протянул он, скрещивая ноги, наблюдая с какой злобой его дядя следил за движением ног. — Они не дома. Па звонил, у них трое мертвых мужчин в запертой комнате и все трое оказались левшами. Отцы будут поздно. Поэтому я решил прийти сюда.

Майкрофт устало потер глаза.

— Я предполагаю, что ты собираешься сесть за уроки, — с нажимом произнес он, на что Хэмиш согласно кивнул. — Ну, вам придется подождать. Это займет не так много времени…

— Все хорошо, сэр, — сказала Антея, вставая. — Я сама закончу. Здесь просто нужно поставить кучу подписей, я вполне могу сделать это сидя в машине.

— Тебе не нужна моя подпись? — уточнил Майкрофт, и Антея вознаградила его взглядом, откровенно говорящим «о, сэр, восхитительная прозорливость».

— Ты настоящее сокровище, моя милая, — протянул Хэмиш, подкупающе улыбаясь, глядя на нее. — Ты идеально дополняешь меня. Я восхищаюсь твоей неземной красотой каждый день, моя милая.

Антея добродушно рассмеялась.

— Нам следует подыскать тебе девушку, Хэмиш, — проворковала та, собирая со стола кое-какие бумаги.

Хэмиш начал почти светится от самодовольства.

— Я не могу с этим не согласиться! Как насчет встречи у тебя дома во вторник вечером?

— Я имела в виду найти кого-то своего возраста, — крикнула через плечо Антея, покидая дом.

Хемиш проводил ее немного мечтательным взглядом, прежде чем вздохнуть, повернувшись спиной к дяде.

— Она определенно меня любит, — подытожил Хэмиш, на что Майкрофт лишь закатил глаза.

— Ты в курсе, что твой папа пытался флиртовать с ней, как только в первый раз увидел ее, — подметил Майкрофт. — Видимо, это семейное.

Хэмиш был искренно ошеломлен, так что Майкрофт почти пожалел о сказанном. И «почти» — ключевое слово.

— Иди пока на кухню, я подойду позже, — пообещал он, и Хэмиш тотчас рванул в противоположный конец гигантского дома, пока Майкрофт собирал и рассортировывал оставшиеся на столе бумаги.

Когда Майкрофт вошел на кухню, Хэмиш ожидал его в своем фартуке, а второй для Майкрофта уже лежал на деревянном массивном столе.

— Мы попытаемся сегодня испечь десерт «Запеченная Аляска»? — спросил Хэмиш, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Майкрофт хмыкнул, забавляясь.

— Не торопись, Хэмиш, — посоветовал он, надевая собственный фартук. — На прошлой неделе, после кулинарной катастрофы в виде Крокембуша, давай не будем спешить.  
Хэмиш смущенно посмотрел вниз.

— Я бы не назвал это катастрофой…

— Домработница три дня соскребала карамель с потолка, — укорил Майкрофт, и Хэмиш покраснел. Но дядя быстро пошел на попятную, не зная, как реагировать на взгляд родственника. — Мы попробуем что-то попроще сегодня. Как насчет шоколадного суфле?

— Давай! — согласился Хэмиш, убегая в противоположную сторону огромной кухни, чтобы принести миски, что хранились в огромном деревянном шкафу. — Я могу с легкостью приготовить его!

— Помни, что это очень деликатная операция, — предупредил он, пытаясь воскресить в памяти рецепт. — Не суетись так сильно по время приготовлении еды или, в конечном итоге, не пренебрегай шоколадным суфле. Теперь достань яйца и лимон. И проверь, есть ли у меня горький шоколад.

Спустя двадцать минут, работая бок о бок за одной металлической столешницей, Майкрофт измельчал шоколад на мелкие квадратики, а Хемиш взбивал яичные белки с сахаром, лимонным соком, растапливая все это на водяной бане. Майкрофт мягко постукивал, и Хэмиш пытался понять, что за мотив тот напевает. Майкрофт в целом был компанейским.

— Дядя Майкрофт, а когда ты научился готовить? — внезапно спросил Хэмиш, проверяя, чтобы чаша не касалась воды. Майкрофт тщательно все взвесил, прежде чем ответить на вопрос. Это было как одной из тех вещей, за что Хэмиш уважал своего дядю — тот со всей серьезностью относился к каждому его вопросу, будто это действительно имело огромное значение.

— Ты знаешь, благодаря твоим бабушке и дедушке, — начал Майкрофт, и Хэмиш понимающе кивнул. — Хорошо, когда твоя бабушка еще преподавала, то ее частенько не бывало дома. Мы жили в английской глуши, твой отец был еще совсем маленьким, так что мне нужно было найти способ развлечь себя. Поэтому я решил заняться выпечкой. Я подумал, что поскольку сам люблю сладости, то мог бы получать истинное наслаждения, создавая их.

Хэмиш сдержанно посмеялся, на что Майкрофт отреагировал снисходительной улыбкой, закинув шоколад в отдельную водяную баню.

— Я был не так уж плох в этом, — подметил он, и Хэмиш заржал, будто его дядя никогда не мог претендовать на что-то другое. Это было пьянящее чувство, он обожал это.

— Я перешел на приготовление еды в какой-то определенный момент, но выпечка всегда оставалась моей страстью, — признался, наконец, он, помешивая шоколад, неторопливо расплавляя его. — Хотя по сей день твой отец не ест еду, приготовленную мной. Вероятно, опасается, что я могу ее отравить.

 — Никогда бы не подумал, — не веря, произнес Хэмиш, Майкрофт многозначно посмотрел на него. — Почему вы никогда особо не ладили? Однажды я спросил у Па, но он сказал, что сам не знает.

Майкрофт вздохнул, помешивая шоколад.

— Твой отец считает меня ленивым, — начал пояснять Майкрофт, уставившись в миску Хэмиша. — Проверяй и смотри, нужно ли еще топить, — предупредил он, и Хэмиш почти сразу подчинился. — У нас есть похожие задатки, мои на самом деле лучше, чем его, и он чувствует, что я злоупотребляю ими.

— Ты вовсе не ленивый, — возразил Хэмиш, пока пытался включить миксер в розетку. — Ты управляешь государством.

— Сидя за столом, — напомнил ему Майкрофт. — Твой отец полагает, что любая работа, которая не предполагает большого количества телодвижений — бесполезна, — пояснил тот и в остальном с довольно сильным хлопком начал взбивать смесь блендером. — Держи так, пока яйца не станут тягучими и плотными. — Громко произнес он из-за шума, так что Хэмиш просто кивнул, твердой рукой держа чашу. Майкрофт же возился с шоколадом, пока Хэмиш не протянул ему миску для проверки качества, и тот его не утвердил.

— Так все-таки, почему ты его ненавидишь? — спросил Хэмиш, выключив миксер и отправив его в раковину.

 — Это не так, — возразил Майкрофт, макая в шоколад мизинец и пробуя на вкус, достаточно ли тот горяч. — Твой отец долгое время был человеком, которого я любил больше всех на свете.

Чувствуя себя беззащитно, Майкрофт протянул на шпателе шоколад Хэмишу. Мальчик взял его, продолжая смотреть на дядю, который чувствовал себя крайне неловко, прежде чем спросить:

— А теперь?

— Что теперь?.. — пожал плечами Майкрофт, неся паровую баню к раковине и смывая края, любым способом избегая взгляда племянника.

— Ты сказал, что он был человеком, которого ты любил больше всего на свете, — повторил Хемиш, наливая шоколад. — Что произошло?

Майкрофт пытался справиться с потоком фраз, которые так и вертелись на кончике языка.

— Ну, я понял, каково это — любить того, кто любил тебя в ответ, — нехотя признался он, смотря на Хэмиша. Молчание между ними затянулось на несколько минут, пока взгляд Майкрофта не переместился на руки Хэмиша.

— Разглаживай! — он вскрикнул, торопясь, и Хэмиш инстинктивно отступил от чаши. — Я говорил тебе, разглаживай шоколад, а не бей его!

— Я очень сожалею, — начал скулить Хэмиш, пока Майкрофт оценивал степень ущерба. — Мы еще сможет это исправить?

— Если только мы бы собирались сделать шоколадный торт, — отрезал Майкрофт, и Хэмиш начал сдаваться. Вздохнув, Майкрофт закинул миску в раковину и повернулся к Хэмишу, неуверенно улыбаясь.

— Ты говорил, что останешься у меня на всю ночь, верно? — заранее решил уточнить он, рот Хэмиша растянулся, широко улыбаясь от ухо до уха.

— Вероятно, я бы мог даже остаться с ночевкой, если ты постираешь мою форму, — предложил он, и Майкрофт согласно хлопнул по руки.

— Сходи за яйцами, — велел он, и Хэмиш бросился обратно к огромному холодильнику, начав напевать _«Шеломо»_ Блоха.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, которую в самом начале пел Хэмиш goo.gl/jWpRM5  
> Запеченная Аляска goo.gl/odwKaM  
> Крокембуш goo.gl/wLafX3  
> А вот то самое "Шеломо" Блоха goo.gl/cTRuyr


	23. Хэмиш против сочинения музыки

Когда Шерлок покинул квартиру, Хэмиш как раз пилил «В пещере горного короля» на Труди. Он презирал репетитора Хэмиша, который дал мальчику такие скучные части для практики. Хуже всего было то, что Джон, казалось, думал, что это было «нормально».

Поэтому Шерлок переключился на внешние дела во время практики Хэмиша. Шерлок был бы рад, когда настал бы день, когда Хэмиш будет достаточно натаскан, чтобы наконец избавится от репетитора, и Хэмиш мог бы уже наконец сам заниматься. Микель работал с Хэмишем почти два года — это время скоро настанет.

Когда Шерлок вернулся домой, то нерешительно замер в коридоре. Мягкая мелодичная мелодия разносилась по лестничной клетке, короткая и прерывистая, но Шерлок узнал мелодию.

Миссис Хадсон высунула голову из дверного проема.

— Шерлок, дорогой, мне нужно…

— Не сейчас, миссис Хадсон, — быстро протараторил он, стремительно поднявшись вверх по лестнице и врываясь в гостиную.

Хэмиш сидел на специальном кресле, позади Труди, озадаченно смотря на ноты, что лежали на стенде, и неторопливо пытаясь из играть. Он поднял глаза на звук открывающейся двери и улыбнулся.

— Эй, па, — начал он, но Шерлок прервал его.

— Что ты делаешь? — требовательно спросил тот.

Хэмиш, кажется, проигнорировал тон отца.

— Мне стало скучно, и решил посмотреть некоторые из твоих музыкальных произведений. Мне немного сложно приспособить их к виолончели, ты перенес почти все на октаву ниже или как-то так, но я думаю, что мне стоит…

— Кто разрешил прикасаться к моим музыкальным работам? — рыкнул Шерлок, и Хэмиш глянул вверх, с ужасом поняв, что натворил.

— Я просто подумал…

— Ты не думал, или иначе у нас не возникло бы этого непонимания, — его отец кипел от злости, и Хэмиш виновато опустил голову, слушая упреки и чувствуя легкий испуг.

— Прости, — прошептал он, и Шерлок никак не прокомментировал, лишь шагнул вперед и схватил ноты с подставки. Он подошел к своей подборке нот, убирая их обратно, и Хэмиш неуверенно, будто нашкодивший ребенок, спросил.

— Кто это сочинил?

Шерлок, пойманный врасплох, резко развернулся, и Хэмиш повторил вопрос.

— У этого произведения нет названия или имени композитора. Мне просто интересно, — пробормотал он. — Это действительно красиво.  
Его отец подумал над ответом, прежде чем опустить голову и признаться:

— Я написал это, — признался он, и Хэмиш тотчас поднял голову, встречаясь взглядом с Шерлоком.

— Ты? — не поверил он, и Шерлок даже не упрекнул его в том, что он задал очевидный вопрос. — Ой. Просто… Я никогда не слышал этого, а ты играешь нам все свои этюды. Даже те, которые папа ненавидит.

Шерлок сухо рассмеялся.

— Я написал это задолго до того, как мы с твоим отцом сблизились, — тихо пояснил Шерлок, глядя в окно, избегая взгляда одиннадцатилетнего сына. — В те дни я не думал, что мои чувства когда-нибудь станут взаимными. Это был достаточно непростой период…Болезненный для меня, чтобы возвращаться к этим работам.

Хэмиш понимающе кивнул, а затем в ужасе уставился на своего отца, поняв, с каким гневом отец ворвался в квартиру, которую делил со своей любящей семьей, ради создания которой приложил уйму усилий, не желая больше слушать напоминания о своем одиночестве.

— Это грустно, — сказал Хэмиш через мгновение.  
Шерлок ощетинился.

— Я не думаю, что ты достаточно повзрослел, так что тебе не нужно о чем-то жалеть…

— Не так, — помахал Хэмиш, и Шерлок повернулся, с непониманием глядя на него. — Это слишком красивая пьеса, чтобы никогда больше ее не играть. Лишить людей возможности ее слушать — вот, что по-настоящему расстраивает.

Шерлок подумал, считая минуты, садясь за виолончель, инструмент намного больший, чем привычная скрипка; он подвернул рукава рубашки и доверительно посмотрел на сына, что ожидал от отца дальнейших действий, понимая, что сын однажды сам ненароком разобьет себе сердце.

— Дай мне карандаш, — требовательно попросил Шерлок, и Хэмиш встал.

Когда Джон вернулся домой, его супруг и сын сидели в гостиной, Шерлок играл на своей скрипке, а Хэмиш на виолончели, и он почувствовал, как от красоты этого зрелища перехватило дыхание. Он никогда не видел, чтобы прежде они играли вместе, Хэмиш принципиально отказывался играть на том же инструменте, что и отец, но это было восхитительно. Все равно что наблюдать за двумя волшебными духами, бледным и темноволосым, совершенно растворившихся вместе.  
Естественно, волшебная атмосфера была нарушена, как только его присутствие обнаружилось.

— Папа! — весело прокричал Хэмиш, подбегая к нему и крепко обнимая, Джон поцеловал в макушку заметно подросшего сына, рассеяно задаваясь вопросом, настанет ли тот последний день, когда его еще его сын-подросток позволит его так легко поцеловать.

— Это новая песня, — подметил Джон, и Шерлок отложил скрипку в сторону, чтобы подойти ближе и получить свой приветствующий поцелуй. Джон никогда не переживал, что эти поцелуи однажды могли бы стать под запретом; хотя они были так же важны для родителей, как воздух.

— Однажды я уже играл ее для тебя, — пробормотал муж, и Джон, поддавшись моменту, промотал время назад, смутно припоминая, когда Шерлок сутками стоял у окна и играл, отказываясь от приема пищи

— Но мы меняем ее! — взволнованно сообщил Джону Хэмиш. — Па помогает мне подогнать под мой инструмент, и заодно немного сочиняем.

— Очень красиво, — гордо сказал Джон, демонстративно игнорируя взгляд Шерлока, который считал, что, когда его сын сможет сам музицировать, он может избавится от ненавистного репетитора. — Хотя полна печали.

— Все чудесное начинается с трагедий, — задумчиво произнес Шерлок, мягко прислонившись лицом к Джону, будто растение, тянущееся к солнцу.

Но Хэмиш просто покачал головой, не собираясь вникать во всю эту непонятную философию.

— Просто подожди, ты еще пока не слышал конец, — пообещал тот, возвращаясь к своей стойке, чтобы карандашом сделать еще кое-какие пометки.


	24. Хэмиш против одиночества

Поездка на такси была самой трудной частью. Уход из больницы был невыносимым, но такси само по себе напоминало Шерлоке о том, как он одинок. Такси везло его обратно, после небольшого свидания с Джоном. Теперь его Джону нужно было отдыхать; он спал на больничной койке; на животе был аккуратный послеоперационный шов, а Шерлок же одиноко сидел в такси.

Ему хотелось остаться с ним; в прежние времена он бы заснул в кресле рядом с его кроватью. Но они должны думать о Хэмише — ему нужно было вернуться домой к Хэмишу.

Трехлетний малыш сразу подбежал к нему, стоило только войти в дверь. Шерлок был удивлен тем, что еще так рано и нет даже шести, а Хэмиш даже еще не ужинал.

— Папочка! — энергично воскликнул он, обняв колени, и с любопытством разглядывал отца, пытаясь найти кого-то. — А где папа, папочка?

— Папа вернется домой позже, Хэмиш, — устало пояснил он, чувствуя накатившуюся усталость. — Он сейчас в больнице. Придет домой чуть позже.

— Папа вернется сейчас, — требовательно повторил Хэмиш, и Шерлок уже позабыл, как было чертовски трудно на равных разговаривать с малышом.

Игнорируя заявления, Шерлок поднялся наверх на кухню.

— Давай лучше я покормлю тебя ужином, — объявил тот, открыв холодильник, чтобы вытащить контейнер с остатками ло-миена. Он переложил еду в миску и засунул ее в микроволновую печь, прежде чем вернуться к сыну.

Хэмиш застыл в дверном проеме, наблюдая за ним с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Папа должен же вернуться домой, — повторил он, не смущаясь, и Шерлоку хотелось, чтобы он перестал повторять «папа» прямо сейчас, потому что единственное, о чем он мог думать все время, — это Джон в переулке с ножевым ранением, как кровь мужа пропитывает его шарф, который они потеряли где-то в скорой.

— Папа вернется домой позже, — твердо повторил Шерлок. Микроволновка подала звуковой сигнал, и он вытащил тарелку, поставив ее на стол. — Вперед, иди есть.

— Я хочу поесть вместе с папой, — решительно произнес Хэмиш, отказываясь подходить.  
— Ну что же, твое дело, — сообщил ему Шерлок. — Я сам бы хотел поужинать с папой, но его здесь нет, так что тебе придется есть со мной.

Шерлок наклонился и поднял Хэмиша, собираясь посадить его в стульчик для кормления, когда малыш пнул его в грудь.

— Я хочу кушать с папой! — кричал Хэмиш, и, Господи, он зашелся в рыданиях, и теперь огромные слезы текли по щекам вниз, и он, казалось ничего не слышал. — Я хочу кушать с папой, я хочу кушать с папой, я хочу кушать с папой!

— Ну, ты не покушаешь с папой! — орал Шерлок, оседая на кухонный пол, поскольку весь день из последних сил держал себя в руках. Он прижал руки к волосам, мучительно проводя по ним, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить собственные слезы. — Папы здесь нет, папа сегодня не вернется домой.

— Проверь, когда точно папа вернется домой! — умолял его Хэмиш, подкрадываясь к нему, прежде чем его рыдающее тело прижалось к отцу и он тоже устроился на полу рядом, плача смотря на отца.

Шерлок шумно вздохнул. _«Ради всего святого, это ты здесь взрослый»_ , — напомнил он себе, заставляя себя собраться. Ради Хэмиша.

— Давай поужинаем, — предложил он, заставляя голос звучать дружелюбно. — Мы могли бы съесть печенье, когда закончим, и я возьму твоей поезд. Ты бы мог держать его рядом, пока мы…

— Нет! — завопил Хэмиш, прижав кулачки к полу.

Шерлок попытался снова. Господи, Джону так легко давалось уговаривать детей, отвлекать и развлекать.

— Ты можешь побегать, пока ешь…

— Нет!

— Хочешь поесть сидя на настоящем стуле?

— Нет!

 — Так чего же ты хочешь, Хэмиш? — умоляюще произнес Шерлок, не в силах подняться. — Господи, Хэмиш, скажи мне, чего ты хочешь. — Под его ногтями осталась кровь; кровь Джона все еще была под ногтями; он прижимал свой шарф к ране, пытаясь давлением остановить кровотечение, пока лондонская скорая добиралась до них.

— Нет, нет-нет-нет-нет! — причитал Хэмиш, но малыш внезапно подскочил и побежал к открытой двери спальни. Едва стоя на ногах, Шерлок последовал за ним, застав его стоящим у кровати, слишком неуверенно стоящим рядом со смятым одеялом, которые они забыли застелить, в спешке собираясь утром, чтобы вовремя добираться до места преступления.

— Папа пришел домой, — тихо прошептал Хэмиш. — Папа вернулся домой? Проверь, когда папа вернется домой, папочка.

Заплаканный трехлетний ребенок стоял посреди беспорядка в их спальне, и Шерлок не чувствовал себя хоть чуть лучше. Ему хотелось навалиться на дверь позади и расплакаться, позволить своим чувствам взять верх и просто выть о том, как он испугался, держа в руках тело человека, которого любил больше всего на свете, — о том, как он боялся, что скорая не успеет. Когда Джон моргнул, глядя на него своими голубыми ясными глазами, и сказал ему:

_— Позаботься о Хэмише, Шерлок. Он будет переживать, если мы сегодня не придем домой.  
Шерлок не мог отказать ему. _

Он стал родителем. И это была одна из тех вещей, что делали родители. Они заглушали свои эмоции и сдерживали их при детях, ставя потребности своего ребенка выше своих собственных.

Шерлок наклонился и приподнял Хэмиша, прижимая к себе. Реакция последовала незамедлительно: Хэмиш начал вырываться и стучать кулачками по груди и рукам Шерлока, причитал и истошно кричал. Но Шерлок был сильнее его, и он дотащил до ванной и крепко держал, зажав между ног, снимая комбинезон и рубашки.

 — Отпусти, оставь это! — потребовал Хэмиш, пока Шерлок пытался бороться с несильными, но очень меткими ударами. — Папа придет домой, папа придет домой!

— Папа придет домой, — повторил Шерлок, хотя он ненавидел повторять, Хэмиша пришлось усадить на крышку унитаза, Шерлок наполовину наполнил ванную и достал шампунь. — Папа вернется домой.

— Папа уже вернулся домой? — между вздохами проверил Хэмиш, и Шерлок кивнул, проверяя рукой температуру.

— Папа идет домой, — пообещал он, сажая Хэмиша в ванную. — Папа идет домой, — поклялся он, отмывая мягкие нежные ручки трехлетнего малыша мочалкой. — Папа идет домой. — Поклялся он, растирая мокрого ребенка полотенцем, суша волосы и делая маленький ирокез.

Он медленно одел Хэмиша, проходя руками по бокам и приглаживая волосы. Поток слез Хэмиша прекратился, а затем и вовсе остановился, он замолчал, и Шерлок повторил свою мантру.

— Папа вернется домой, — прошептал он, и Хэмиш потянул к нему руки, чтобы Шерлок его мог подхватить; он крепко прижал к груди сына, обернув его в одеяло. — Я обещаю, папа вернется домой.

Хэмиш положил голову на плечо Шерлока. Почувствовав, что его шея вся промокла из-за воды и слез Хэмиша. Малыш моргнул, кивая отцу и глядя на него покрасневшими глазами.

— Да, — поверив, подтвердил Хэмиш, и Шерлок никогда не верил в знаки вселенной или снисхождения судьбы, но в это он вполне мог поверить — в искренне пожелание сына.

— Да, — повторил Шерлок, успокаивающе поглаживая спинку Хэмиша сквозь полотенце; слегка покачивая, он отнес Хэмиша в детскую — комнату, в которой когда-то жил Джон.

Кончики его рук стали чувствительными после мытья, но Шерлок продолжал поглаживать. Он, кажется, лишился руки, она просто онемела, но думал лишь о том, чтобы Хэмиш больше не плакал.

— Папа вернется домой, — прошептал Шерлок, стоя с сыном на руках посреди залитой солнцем детской. — Папа вернется домой.

И звуки затихли, дыхание Хэмиша успокоилось и смешалось с его собственным, так что Шерлок позволил себе надеяться.


	25. Хэмиш против «Расследования века»

Хэмиш проснулся рано утром в день своего восьмилетия из-за громкого спора, доносившегося из гостиной.

— Что произошло? — требовательно спросил он, сбегая по лестнице вниз в своем маленьком голубом халате и пижаме с пожарными.

Шерлок и Джон сразу же придвинулись ближе друг к другу, скрывая что-то на полу позади них и стараясь выглядеть спокойно.

— Хэмиш, детка, ступай наверх, — осторожно попросил Джон. — Ты явно не захочешь этого видеть.

— Что увидеть? — спросил Хэмиш, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то за ногами отца.

— Произошло убийство, — пояснил Шерлок, и глаза Хэмиша с удивлением расширились, когда за ногами Джона он увидел плюшевую игрушку.

— О, мои игрушки, — выдохнул тот, уставившись на тело. Господин Хампердинк — его четвёртый по счету любимый плюшевый мишка — лежал сейчас на полу гостиной с ножом, всаженным глубоко в его мягкий пушистый животик. На мехе проступили слабые красные капли, а стеклянные глаза закатились назад; выглядело все жутко.

— Нам следует позвонить соответствующим службам, — предложил Джон, но Хэмиш поднял руку и заставил замолчать.

— Я сам раскрою это убийство, — уверенно заявил он, положив руки на свои крошечные бедра.

Джон и Шерлок обменялись загадочными взглядами, а после согласно кивнули.

— У тебя должен быть компаньон, — предложил Шерлок, явно намекая на себя. — Они, без сомнения, незаменимы.

Хэмиш подумал над его советом всего секунду, несмотря на явный намек «незаменим», произнес:

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Пусть папа будет моим помощником.

— Почему не я? — искренне возмутился Шерлок, когда Джон торжественно поднял кулак вверх, победно воскликнув «Да».

— Потому что ты слишком властный, — честно ответил ему Хэмиш. Затем повернулся к Джону, который ждал следующего действия. — Хорошо, напарник. С чего мы начнем?

Джон присел на корточки, чтобы они могли заглянуть в глаза друг другу.

— Ну, твой отец обычно осматривает тело, — предложил тот, и Хэмиш кивнул, соглашаясь с этим мудрым советом. Он подошел к плюшевой игрушке и нерешительно коснулся ножа. Он взял его в руки и удивленно обнаружил, что это был обычный пластиковый нож.

— Детектив Хэмиш, — позвал Джон, и его сын развернулся, встретившись с ним взглядом. — Кажется, я что-то нашел, — сказал он, указывая на пятно крови на полу. Хэмиш бросился туда, чтобы разглядеть кровавый отпечаток.

— Не притрагивайся к нему! — взвизгнул Хэмиш, и Джон покорно поднял руки. — Нам нужно растереть порошок для этого. Напарник, у тебя есть…

Шерлок прервал их, громко покашляв, и протянул собранные отпечатки пальцев. Хэмиш недовольно схватил их, не сказав ни слова. Джон наградил его строгим взглядом, напоминая о манерах, и Хэмишу пришлось идти на попятную.

— Благодарю, простой лондонец, — произнес он, и Шерлок выглядел в ту минуту настолько оскорбленным, что Джону пришлось привстать и осыпать его лицо поцелуями, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить. Хэмиш же проигнорировал это нелепое проявление чувств, встал на колени и попытался взять отпечаток.

Хэмиш видел, как папа делал так много раз, и это почти стало его второй натурой. Менее чем через минутка у него уже был грязный, но очень нечеткий черный отпечаток пальца. Джон, после того, как успокоил яростно покрасневшего Шерлока, осторожно взял улику, которую Хэмиш передал на сохранение.

— Что же нам с этим делать? — прошептал Хэмиш, стыдясь отсутствия знаний в таком нелегком деле.

— Мы обычно отдаем это дяде Грегу, и он пропускает его по базе данных, — пояснил Джон, и эта идея, казалось, очень приглянулась Хэмишу.

— Ну, тогда нам стоит отправиться к дяде Грегу! — заявил он, направляясь прямиком к двери.

— Хм, детектив Хэмиш? — нерешительно обратился Джон, и Хэмиш послушно остановился. — Ты не думал о том, что для начала стоило бы одеться?

Хэмиш тотчас покраснел.

— Да, это очень хорошая мысль, — признался тот. — Напарник, пожалуйста… Поможешь мне найти брюки? — попросил он, стараясь выглядеть при этом достойно.

Хэмиш понял, что выбрал самого подходящего напарника, когда Джон, просто понимающе кивнув, направился в детскую. После того как брюки, джемпер и рубашка были надеты, Уотсон направился к обратно к двери.

Шерлок уже стоял около входной двери с тряпочной сумкой, в которой лежало тело покойного мистера Хампердинка, и держал в руках маленькую коробочку.

— Твой папочка решил, что это может понадобиться сейчас, утром ведь всегда прохладней, — пояснил его папа, и Хэмиш взволнованно взял из руку коробочку, чтобы открыть ее и обнаружить внутри маленький синий шарф.

— Я помогу тебе завязать его, — предложил Джон, пока Хэмиш неподвижно стоял на месте, а его отец завязывал шарф на шее.

— В Ярд? — предложил Хэмиш, и Джон согласился, со всей серьезностью стараясь не держать Хэмиша за руку, когда они спускались по лестнице, а Шерлок тем временем уже ловил такси.

Хэмиш шел со всей серьезностью к офису Грега, радуясь, что родители позволили ему почувствовать себя взрослым, пройтись по двору и даже не сильно опекали его. Джон и Шерлок, естественно, предупредили инспектора заранее, и, естественно, тот ждал его визита сидя за столом, притворяясь крайне занятым. Он на секунду отвлекся, когда Хэмиш ворвался в кабинет, и улыбнулся.

— Здравствуй, Хэмиш; красивый шарф, — поприветствовал тот, но Хэмиш просто отмахнулся.

— Дядя Грег, произошло убийство. — Констатировал он, и глаза Грега с удивлением расширились. — К счастью для вас, я уже занимаюсь этим делом. Я нашел отпечаток пальца, ты можешь определить, чей он.

Джон послушно передал сыну совершенно неразборчивый и непригодный для анализа отпечаток, но Грег с уважением принял его, будто получил в руки настоящую улику.

— Я могу пробить его по нашей системе, — почти заверил его Грег. — Тебе не нужно быть здесь все это время. Я просто наберу тебя, как только получу результат.

— Возможно, тебе стоит показать тело Молли для надлежащего анализа и вскрытия, — сказал Шерлок, появившись в дверном проеме, и Хэмиш посмотрел на него таким темным злым взглядом, что тот заметно сжался, беспощадно теребя сумку.

— Компаньон, у меня есть хорошая идея, — сказал Хэмиш, обращаясь к папе. — Может быть, нам стоит принести тело тете Молли для вск-вкс, короче, чтобы она смогла его вскрыть.

— Это потрясающая идея, — похвалил Джон, заметив, как Хэмиш «нахохлился», а Шерлок же наоборот выглядел раздраженным. — Тогда отправляемся в Бартс?

Следующая поездка на такси была еще быстрее, чем первая, и Молли, как было оговорено, послушно ждала в лаборатории. Она подняла взгляд от бумаг, когда это трио властно вошло через двери, будто герои какого-то боевика, и подошли к ней.

— Детектив Хэмиш, что я могу для вас сделать? — спросила она, может быть, чуть переигрывая, но Хэмиш проигнорировал это.

— Сегодня утром было совершено убийство, — сообщил он ей. — Моя команда привезла тело. Ты можешь взглянуть на него?

Молли улыбнулась.

— Я вижу, ты привел с собой собственную команду криминалистов, — произнесла она, взяв сумку у Шерлока, который читал заметки, а потом отошел назад.

— Подожди, он что, делает из меня Андерсона? — спросил Шерлок. — Я что, чертов _Андерсон_ в этом…

— Язык, Шерлок, — предупредил Джон, и Шерлок закрыл рот, жестоко посмотрев на эту «вечеринку».

Хэмиш похоже игнорировал все, просто последовал за Молли к анатомическому столу для вскрытий. Молли заботливо подтолкнула ему стул, и Хэмиш залез на него без комментариев, наблюдая, как она осторожно извлекла тело из сумки и разложила его.

— Дай мне перчатки, Хэмиш, — начала инструктировать она, и Хэмиш осторожно подал, взяв из своего набора инструментов. С громким звуком, который, кажется, вызвал волну мурашек у юного детектива, она начала тщательно нарезать на кусочки покойного мистера Хампердинка, обнажая миру его пушистые внутренности.

— Странно, — заученно произнесла она, и Хэмиш повернулся на звук.

— Почему? — спросил он. — Что странного?

— Ну, он умер вовсе не от ножевого ранения, — отметила она. — Посмотри сюда, — она указала на кусочек фиолетового пуха, расположенного глубоко внутри медведя. — Это явный признак отравления. Мне нужно тщательней взглянуть на него, чтобы узнать, какой яд был применен, прежде чем твоего медведя закололи, хотя он уже был приговорен к смерти.

— Его звали мистер Хампердинк, — сообщил ей Хэмиш, когда телефон Джона начал звонить.

Он ответил на звонок, внимательно слушал в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем окликнуть Хэмиша.

— Это инспектор, — прошептал Джон, и Хэмиш взял телефон, прижав к уху и выглядя при этом крайне серьезно.

— Хэмиш? У меня появились результаты, — громко сказал Грег.

— Какой результат?

— Тебе это не понравится, — устало предупредил его дядя.

— Медведь уже мертв, дядя, — лаконично ответил Хэмиш. — Никаких шуток. Это давно уже не игра.

Грег подумал минуту.

— Отпечаток принадлежит твоему дяде. Майкрофту Холмсу.

Хэмиш заморгал.

— Нет, — вздохнул он, и Джон подошел ближе к сыну.

— Что? — спросил он своего напарника, но Хэмиш был в ужасе.

— Попроси Андерсона вызвать такси, — сказал он, и Шерлок в этот момент чуть не зарычал. — Нам нужно ехать к дяде Майкрофту.

Офис дяди Майкрофта казался еще более зловещим, чем обычно, когда такси подъехало к входу. Антея ждала их у стойки с регистрацией, и, заметив их, замерла на месте.

— Что ты… — попыталась остановить она, но Хэмиш пронесся мимо нее.

— Не сейчас, миссис Антея, — извинился он. — Время деньг-двень- время сейчас очень важный момент.

Оба отца последовали за ним в офис Майкрофта, где его дядя сидел за своим огромным, богато украшенным столом. Он нацепил одно из любопытных выражений, когда его племянник явился к нему, и удивленно приподнял бровь.

— Хэмиш. Чем обязан такому удовольствию? — поинтересовался он, и Хэмиш недовольно скрестил руки на груди.

— Не притворяйся, будто не знаешь, — обвинил он. — Ты убийца!

Майкрофт оскорблённо произнес.

— Это вовсе не так, — возразил он, и Хэмиш погрозил пальцем, будто хозяин, упрекающий нашкодившую собаку.

— Ты убил мистера Хампердинка! — сообщил он своему дяде догадку. — Я нашел твой отпечаток пальца.

— Мистер Хампердинк? — переспросил Майкрофт. — Ты имеешь в виду этого бывшего медвежьего шпиона, мистера Хампердинка?

Это была совершенно новая информация для Хэмиша.

— Шпиона? — озадачено произнес Хэмиш, будто пытаясь что-то извлечь из памяти. В этот момент Антея ворвалась в кабинет вместе с чайным подносом.

— Ваш чай, сэр, — произнесла она, устанавливая поднос на столе Майкрофта. Хэмиш наблюдал за тем, как она спрятала фиолетовый флакончик в карман костюма, а после быстро засуетилась.

— О, — прошептал Хэмиш, пораженно, а потом взбодрившись. — Дядя Майкрофт! — отчетливо крикнул он, когда дядя поднес чашку чая к губам. — Не пейте этого!

— Что может быть на Земле…

— Папа, останови миссис Антею! — потребовал он, и Джон перешел в наступление, следуя за ней из кабинета, и притащил обратно через несколько минут, крепко держа ее руки за спиной.

Майкрофт настороженно посмотрел на свою помощницу.

— Хэмиш, что это значит? — спросил он.

— Она собиралась тебя отравить, — начал объяснять Хэмиш. — Точно также, как и мистера Хампердинка. Яд у нее в кармане, папа, точнее, мой напарник.

Джон послушно вытащил фиолетовый флакончик и передал его своему маленькому компаньону.

— Мы нашли кое-что внутри бедного мистера Хампердинка, — пояснил Хэмиш для обрисовывания общей картины своему дяде. — Но зачем миссис Антее убивать медведя?

— Потому что он был шпионом! — воскликнул папа, крепко держа ее, и все повернули головы к Антее, готовясь выслушать ее историю.

— Мы были с ним шпионами. Он собирался рассказать Майкрофту о том, что я делала. Поэтому я отравила его и собиралась инсценировать убийство так, чтобы вина пала на Майкрофта. Последним моим шагом было подстроить смерть Майкрофта, чтобы правда никогда не всплыла наружу. Однако ты все испортил!

Хэмиш сиял.

— Поздравляю, Хэмиш, ты раскрыл дело! — приободрил Джон, Хэмиш на минуту даже загордился, прежде чем с серьезным видом глянуть на своего папу.

— Все, ребята, можете перестать играть и притворяться, — сказал он, отпуская их, и Джон почувствовал себя раздавленным.

— Кто сказал тебе, что все мы притворяемся? — с грустью спросил он, но Хэмиш просто улыбнулся Джону.

— Папочка продолжает подмигивать людям, — пояснил он, как будто это было самой очевидной вещью, а затем комната наполнилась смехом, короткими хихиканьями вперемешку с настоящими ехидными усмешками.

Шерлок был первым, кто заговорил.

— Ты вел себя как настоящий детектив, — признал он, и Хэмиш покачал головой, как бы переча своему отцу.

— О, конечно же, это так! — заявил он. — Я детский детектив консультант — единственный в мире, — прошептал он, будто это было невероятной тайной, и все присутствующие здесь должны были считать ее таковой.

Джон больше не мог этого терпеть и выпустил Антею, присев на корточки, чтобы обнять сына.

— С днем рождения, Хэмиш, — просиял тот, и Хэмиш позволил ему понянчиться с собой, расслабляясь в его объятиях.

— Спасибо за самый лучший подарок в моей жизни, — вежливо сказал он, приглаживая свой новый шарф; Шерлок наклонился, целуя его в макушку. Хэмиш вытянул руку, обхватив шею Шерлока и притянув его к себе так, чтобы смог прошептать ему на ушко:

— Мне жаль, что я не позволил тебе помогать. Я просто знал, что ты быстро найдешь ответ, но я хотел сделать все сам, — пояснил Хэмиш, и Шерлок, кажется, заметно успокоился после извинений и поцеловал Хэмиша во второй раз.

Майкрофт встал.

— Пойдемте поедим торт? — предложил он, и на этот раз Шерлок не смеялся над ним, а просто присоединился к остальной части своей семьи. И вот ребенок-детектив-консультант ел свой шоколадный торт в столовой в день своего восьмилетия. И если он так и не снял свой новый шарф, то никто не смел его этим попрекать.


	26. Хэмиш против стикеров с поцелуйчиками

Шерлок поднялся вверх к квартире 221В, заметив Джона и Хэмиша в груде цветной бумаги.

— Привет, — осторожно поприветствовал он, и обойдя баночки с, кажется, цветными блестками, повесил пальто. — Над чем это вы работаете?

— Мы делаем открытки ко Дню Святого Валентина! — восторженно объяснил Хэмиш, размахивая в воздухе детскими ножницами. — Папа помогает мне.

Джон беспомощно посмотрел на Шерлока, лицо его было облеплено разными розовыми блестками.

— Хорошо будет, если ты присоединишься к нам, — умоляюще произнес Хэмиш, щенячьим взглядом смотря на папочку, и Шерлок покорно опустился на пол, готовый присоединится к их кружку.

— Сколько нужно сделать? — спросил он, до конца не понимая, во что только что ввязался.

— Двадцать две! — ответил Хэмиш. — По одной на весь класс, даже мальчишкам.  
Хэмиш счел это второстепенным, но потом решил сообщить.

— Ну, только мальчишкам будем делать без стикеров. Потому что не хочу никого целовать из мальчишек.

— Но ты хочешь поцеловать всех девочек? — уточнил на всякий случай Шерлок; Хэмиш выглядел искренне потрясенным.

— Может, тогда обойдемся вообще без стикеров? — предложил он Джону, но измотанный доктор уже сделал половину. После Хэмиш покраснел, глянул вниз, нервно теребя край рубашки.

— Ну, может быть, нам стоит наклеить стикеры с поцелуями на открытку Марси Макдональд, — хитро предложил он, и его родители обменялись взглядами.

— Марси, той самой подружке Марси? — быстро спросил Шерлок у Джона, и его муж кивнул. — Ну, может, это будет уместно, — согласился он с Хэмишем.

Шестилетний малыш сидел перед ним на коленях, не понимая поводов для беспокойства.

— Когда папа был всего на год старше меня, он подарил Саманте Б., самой красивой девочке, открытку на День Святого Валентина, и она подарила ему крепкий поцелуй в щечку в укромном местечка на школьном дворе, — с гордостью пояснил он, пересказывая историю.

Шерлок поднял одну бровь, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на своего мужа.

— Разве это так было? — спросил он, и Джон покраснел.

— Ты когда-нибудь поздравлял девушек открытками на День Святого Валентина? — поинтересовался Хэмиш, а потом добавил. — Или мальчиков, например, я просто не уверен.

Шерлок замешкался, размышляя на тему того, как подаренную открытку на День Святого Валентина могли воспринять в Итоне.

— Ничего подобного, Хэмиш, я не делал, — сказал он. — Нет, только папа.

— Когда ты впервые понял, что тебе нравится папа, в День Святого Валентина ты подарил ему открытку? — попробовал надавить Хэмиш.

Джон и Шерлок переглянулись, поскольку оба пытались решить, мог ли голый перевязанный красной атласной лентой мужчина быть истолкован как валентинка.

— Нет, — решил за них Джон. — Но он поцеловал меня, так что это было неплохо.  
Хэмиш провел ладонью по лицу.

— Папа будет твоим Валентином в этом году, верно, папочка? — уточнил на всякий случай Хэмиш.

— У меня, кажется, нет других планов, — сухо сообщил ему Шерлок, сохраняя свой тон.

— И папочка будет твоим Валентином, папа?

— Одним из них, — снисходительно улыбнулся Джон. — Ты будешь моей второй подружкой.  
Хэмиш был в ужасе.

— Но тогда папа расстроится! — запротестовал он. — Как раз тогда, когда миссис Учительница выбирает, кто лучше всех прибрал свои вещи и подготовился, она каждый день выбирает одного человека, который лучше всего подготовил класс, но потом настал день, когда она выбрала двоих, и эти двое были по-настоящему расстроены, потому что они не стали особенными, я думаю, у меня все будет неплохо, потому что много людей из моего класса подарят мне валентинки, я уверен.

Оба отца потеряли речи, а после Джон глубоко вздохнул, практически выдыхая имя своего сына, который, казалось, даже не нуждался в нем и его открытках.

— У человека может быть больше одного Валентина, потому что никто не запрещает человеку любить больше людей, детка, — мягко пояснил он. — И я люблю тебя и твоего папу больше всех на свете, так что вы оба будете моими Валентинами.

— Существует много разных видов любви, Хэмиш, — пояснил Шерлок, и обе головы заинтересованно повернулись к нему лицом, готовые внимать урок жизни. — Я люблю твоего папу не так, как люблю тебя. Но вы оба важны и оба являетесь объектами любви.

Джон вытянул руку и сжал ладонь Шерлока; ему не часто приходилось слышать признания мужа:

— Я люблю тебя.

Но Хэмиш все еще выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Чем отличается? — спросил он.

Шерлок решил наглядно продемонстрировать.

— Я люблю тебя вот так, — сказал он и наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать Хэмиша в лоб, прямо в мягкие темные волосы. — И я люблю твоего папу вот так, — констатировал он, подтянув Джона ближе к себе на пару дюймов, чтобы мягко поцеловать его в губы, не переставая при этом улыбаться.

Когда они отступили, Хэмиш согласно кивнул.

— Теперь я понял, — объявил он. — Ты любишь меня, потому что я твой сын. И ты любишь папу, потому что у вас вместе есть ребенок.

Джон рассмеялся, когда Шерлок искренне не понял, где он ошибся.

— Достаточно близко, милый, — пообещал Джон Шерлоку, потерев бедро. — Пусть он поймет это сам.

Хэмиш прочистил горло, явно не впечатлившись.

— Когда вы закончите вести себя глупо, у нас еще осталось куча открыток, которые нужно сделать, — напомнил он, и Джон, кажется, смахнул слезу в уголке глаз.

— Да, малыш, — улыбнулся он, и они вместе начали вырезать двадцать два бумажных сердца.


	27. Хэмиш против длинной и извилистой дороги

— Мы уже на месте?

Джон почувствовал тоску по своим армейским денькам, когда они проходили учения на тему того, как вести себя с жертвами похищений. Кто же мог подумать, что его коллеги — профессионалы своего дела — и их советы не будут иметь ничего общего с поведением шестилетнего ребенка.

— Нет, Хэмиш, мы не приехали, — лаконично ответил он. — Мы не были там до твоего рождения, или после, или даже задолго до этого. Мы скажем тебе, когда прибудем туда, но пока попробуй просто наблюдать за пейзажем или вздремнуть немного, хорошо?

Прошло несколько минут блаженной тишины, за время которой Джон вновь вернулся к чтению своей книги, а Шерлок проверил топливный датчик на панели. Затем…

— Мы уже на месте?

— Хэмиш, — едва не взорвался Джон, а затем Шерлок аккуратно включился в разговор.

— У меня есть задание для тебя, Хэмиш, — сказал он, не отрывая рук от руля. Впервые в жизни они отправились в дорожное путешествие. Джон несколько переживал, позволяя сесть Шерлоку за руль. Он считал, что его муж будет вести машину так же, как живет: отвлекаясь или будучи слишком увлеченным самим процессом. Но Шерлок за рулем сидел уверенно и твердой рукой направлял машину, терпеливо и очень тщательно все контролируя.

— Это очень особенная работа, как думаешь, ты бы мог справиться с подобной задачей? — подстрекнул Шерлок, и Хэмиш взволнованно кивнул. — Хорошо, — Шерлок мягко улыбнулся, встречаясь взглядом с сыном в отражении зеркала заднего вида, когда Хэмиш чуть сместился с сиденья своего детского кресла.

— Вот, что тебе следует делать, — начал пояснять он. — Каждый раз, когда ты увидишь дом, тебе следует сказать вслух о том, что ты думаешь о его хозяевах, кто бы мог там жить и чем они занимаются.

— Но как я об этом узнаю, просто глядя на дом? — растеряно спросил Хэмиш.

— Самое сложное задание, — успокоил Шерлок. — Ты должен выяснить это сам. Начнем с того белого дома.

Они были так далеко от привычного дома, что те небольшие строения вдоль дороги имели мало чего общего с привычным мальчику месту обитания. Итак, белый домик, мелькающий впереди, был просто находкой. Хэмиш долго разглядывал его, когда они подъезжали ближе, а затем попытался отбросить все лишние факты, как делал его отец.

— Ну, он очень большой, а это значит, что там живут не бедные люди, — заключил он, и Шерлок согласно кивнул.

— Неплохо, что еще?

Хэмиш попытался вспомнить что-то примечательное.

— Около бульвара стояла машина. Значит, кто-то находился внутри дома!

Джона искренне позабавила подобная логика.

— Хорошая работа, Хэмиш, — похвалил он.

— Хм, во дворе стояли детские качели, так что, должно быть, в семье есть дети, — попытался анализировать он, а после покачал головой. — И больше я ничего не припоминаю. Мы проехали так быстро, — признался он, но Шерлок продолжил ехать дальше.

— Все в порядке, очень даже неплохой результат, — похвалил он. — Вот на горизонте другой дом, попробуй еще раз.

После шестого дома, голос Хэмиша уже неуверенно давал оценку и пауза между предложениями была все больше и больше.

— Эм, так как этот дом был, синим, поэтому, может, им очень нравится этот цвет, — зевок, — эм, красивое крыльцо, так что мама, может, любит делать лимонад и дает папе его пить прямо на том крыльце, пока они наблюдают, — зевок, — закат.

— Не такие богатые, но что-то интересное, — мягко предложил Шерлок, сидя за водительским сиденьем. Снаружи уже было темно, слабый полумрак наступал на сельскую местность, но внутри машины мягко горел свет, двигатель звучал плавно, слегка укачивая и усыпляя.

— Что-нибудь еще?

На заднем сиденье была тишина. Джон обернулся назад, оглядывая пассажирское сиденье.

— Он затих, — поздравил Джон, слегка удивляясь. — Великолепная работа.

— Вот что значит тщательный баланс подробной и ненужной информации, — пояснил Шерлок. — Иногда просто достаточно задать ему какую-то загадку, заинтересовать, пусть даже бесполезную, чтобы дать ему возможность самому делать выбор.

— Блестяще, — пробормотал Джон, а затем попытался удобно устроиться на сиденье и привыкнуть к тишине, наблюдая за дорогой перед ним. Внезапно он повернулся лицом к Шерлоку.

— Ты ведь не делаешь так со мной, когда мы вместе работаем над делом? — на всякий случай уточнил он, и Шерлок ни на секунду не оторвал взгляда от дороги.

— Не будь так смешон, Джон, — отмахнулся он. — Ты уже закончил считать, сколько автозаправок между нами и домом моих родителей?

Джон склонился над своей картой.

— Да, похоже, что есть… Эй!


	28. Хэмиш против фотоальбома

— Сверни тесто в небольшую плоскую змейку; все верно, хороший мальчик, — причитала Вайолет Холмс, в момент, когда Хэмиш стоял рядом с ней за кухонной стойкой.

— Вот так, бабушка? — уточнил он, и та снисходительно улыбнулась.

— Идеально, — согласилась она, взяв одну полоску теста, украшая ей вершину пирога. — Теперь посмотрим, что ты запомнил. Я хочу узнать окружность этого пирога. Внешнюю. Что мне делать?

Кончики волос Хэмиша были покрыты едва заметной пеленой муки, что осталась еще с момента подготовки теста, а его футболка была вся в чернике и в пятнах от яблочного сока.

— Хм… Вишневый пирог очень вкусный! — с гордостью воскликнул он. — Таким образом мы умножаем диаметр вишневого пирога и, я думаю, получаем окружность.

— Хорошая работа, — похвалила Вайолет, похлопывая по спине восьмилетнего внука. — Теперь давай представим, что я не хочу узнать окружность, а хочу узнать объем. Всего пирога.

Хэмиш озадачился.

— Эм, и яблочного пирога тоже — так что этот пирог умножим на радиус в квадрате!

— Правильно! — проворковала Вайолет, наклоняясь и отправляя оба пирога в духовку. — Так что этот вкусный вишневый пирог…

— И яблочный тоже! — с важностью закончил Хэмиш, когда Шерлок вошел на кухню через заднюю дверь.

— Чему ты учишь моего ребенка? — спросил он, пытаясь избавиться от запаха сигарет, стряхивая его с одежды, и нежно обняв сына за плечи, и слегка потрепав его волосы.

— Это мнемоническое устройство, — объяснила Вайолет, потянув своего сына за щечки, прежде чем заставить того наклонится и позволить поцеловать себя в лоб. — Я учила тебя этому, когда ты был еще маленьким.

— Должно быть, я это удалил, — пробурчал он, но по взгляду было ясно, что все-таки он сохранил эти сведения.

— Сходи за своим братом, — попросила она его. — Ужин начнется через час, и ему следует принять душ.

Шерлок проворчал что-то о том, чтобы звать Майкрофта, прежде чем внезапно остановится на середине пути, развернувшись, удивленно посмотрев на мать.

— А где Джон? — спросил он растеряно. — Я думал, он с вами.

 — Он поехал с твоим отцом в город, чтобы прикупить несколько вещей. К слову, он попрощался с тобой и со всеми остальными.

Шерлок выглядел раздосадованным.

— У меня была проблема, которую нужно было решить. Я просто позже сообщу тебе.  
Вайолет наблюдала за тем, как сын вышел из маленькой кухоньки, с улыбкой на лице. Хэмиш вежливо подергал фартук, ожидая, когда она повернется и обратит на него внимание.

— Хм, бабушка, почему ты улыбаешься, как няня Хадсон, когда два ее любимых актера из мыльной оперы целуются, тебе что-то нравится? — спросил он, и Вайолет взяла его за руку.

— Давай тебя умоем, а потом я расскажу тебе одну историю, — пообещала она, и Хэмиш последовал за ней, как одинокий утенок, идущей за своей мамой. Она помогла ему подняться по ступенькам к ванной комнате и наблюдала за тем, как он смывает муку и тесто, застрявшее между пальцев. Футболку явно не спасти.

Когда он был достаточно чистым, Вайолет привела своего внука в гостиную и усадила его на диван, доставая кожаный фотоальбом.

— Знаешь, когда твой отец был в твоем возрасте, он и твой дядя жили здесь достаточно уединенно?

Хэмиш покачал головой.

— Совсем одни? — уточнил он.

— Да, — подтвердила Вайолет, усевшись рядом с внуком. — Я обучала их на дому, пока они не стали достаточно взрослыми, чтобы отправится на учебу в Итон. Так что долгое время мы жили так: я, дедушка и твой отец. У нас было очень веселое время. Шерлок проводил всевозможные эксперименты на заднем дворе, дорогуша.

Она открыла альбом, чтобы показать фотографию Шерлока в том же возрасте, что и Хэмиш. Этих двоих можно было бы счесть за близнецов: у них были темные волосы и достаточно пристальный взгляд. Только цвет глаз отличался — у Шерлока были серые глаза, а у Хэмиша просто карие. Ребенок на фотографии сидел в саду, колени были вымазаны глиной, и смотрел на камеру с неким подобием ухмылки.

— Я очень беспокоилась о твоем отце, понимаешь? — загадочно поведала Вайолет, повернувшись к фотоальбому, чтобы показать фотографию чуть более взрослого Шерлока, сидящего на дереве. — Не так, как я беспокоюсь о тебе. Ты такой напористый и шебутной, но твой отец, — возможно, я была неправа, продержав его в изоляции так долго от внешнего мира. Долгое время мы с дедушкой волновались, что он может никогда не найти свою любовь.

— Но у него есть папа, — отметил Хэмиш, хихикая над откровенной фотографией пятилетнего Шерлока, плескающегося в ванне, а его мокрые волосы стояли торчком, будто ирокез.

Вайолет поцеловала внука в макушку.

— И поэтому я счастлива, — наконец призналась она. — Хочешь увидеть по-настоящему забавную фотографию? — подразнила она и нашла снимок Шерлока, стоящего у задней двери, с ног до головы мокрого, и с какой-то ногой на заднем кадре, будто Майкрофт в последний момент сбежал из кадра.

 — О, я помню это, — проговорил кто-то, и Хэмиш повернулся, взвизгнув и прыгнув с дивана в руки своего дяди Майкрофта, который с легкостью, как и всегда, подхватил его.

— Ты становишься тяжелым, Хэмиш. Я больше не могу этого повторять, — просвистел Майкрофт, и Шерлок слабо улыбнулся.

 — Не слишком ли много упражнений, большой брат? — насмехался он, но глаза Майкрофта загадочно блестели.

— Мама просто показывала ему детские фотографии, — случайно проболтался Майкрофт. — В том числе твои.

Лицо Шерлока побелело, и он подбежал к дивану, уставившись на такие оскорбительные фотографии, а затем повернулся к своей матери.

— Мама, что ты делаешь?

Вайолет рассмеялась, встретившись взглядом со своим внуком, с интересом наблюдая реакцию.

— Я решила напомнить твоему сыну, что ты тоже человек, — призналась та, и Шерлок почувствовал укор.

— Ему восемь; слишком маленький, чтобы разрушить иллюзию, — настаивал Шерлок, но Хэмиш только сиял, глядя на него и окуня в руках своего дяди.

— Ты все еще совершенен, папочка, — пообещал он, и Вайолет смотрела на своих мальчиков, удивляясь, когда именно ее жизнь так поменялась.


	29. Хэмиш против университета

Хэмиш скользнул на пустое место на противоположной стороне столика, улыбаясь ему в лицо.

— Как дела, дядя? — приветствовал он с хитрой ухмылкой. Его футболка была мятой и местами даже грязной, он сидел в своих любимых потертых джинсах, и черные кудри были неряшливо уложены, так, как он любил. Как оказалось, в настоящее время шел процесс пересмотра.

— Я рад, что ты нашел время, чтобы увидеться со мной, — улыбнулся Майкрофт, скрестил руки, поставив их на столе. — Я знаю, что тебе нужно заниматься подготовкой к тестам.

— У меня всегда найдется время для моего любимого дяди, — заверил Хэмиш со всей серьезностью, глядя на него. Хэмиш перестал заглядывать к нему после школы, как только началась старшая школа, но подросток все еще приходил ночевать домой, пока его родители были заняты очередным расследованием. Тогда они перестали называть спальню второго этажа гостевой комнатой, а три комплекта школьной формы заняли свое место в шкафу подростка.

— Я твой единственный дядя, — напомнил ему Майкрофт, и Хэмиш ухмыльнулся, подозвав официанта.

— Эй, а как же мой почти настоящий дядя Грег? — запротестовал он, а после улыбнулся официантке, что подошла к их столику. — Я буду просто кока-колу, спасибо. Дядя?

— Я буду греческий салат, — сделал заказ Майкрофт. — И он будет бутерброд с деликатесами, верно, — настоял он, встретив протестующий взгляд Хэмиша. — Позволь мне накормить тебя, это меня порадует.

Хэмиш сдался, и официантка понимающе улыбнулась.

— Если это все, — начала та, но Хэмиш кивнул, и девушка ушла.

Майкрофт повернулся к племяннику.

— И как ее зовут, Лия? — начал разговор Майкрофт.

Хэмиш рассмеялся над его словами.

— Ее зовут Лорел, дядя, и ты это прекрасно знаешь; не притворяйся, будто не шпионишь за мной.

— Шпионишь — преувеличение, — возразил Майкрофт, но заметно уступил. — Ладно, так как наша дорогая Лорел?

— Хорошо, — застенчиво улыбнулся Хэмиш, его щеки чуть покраснели от предвкушения. — Мы хотим съездить во Францию или еще куда-нибудь на неделю после окончания семестра. Папа будет за, но па будет немного сложнее убедить.

Майкрофт ухмыльнулся, представляя, как Хэмиш будет просить отпустить их одних на всю неделю у своего отца.

— Мой брат всегда ревностно относился к тому, что принадлежит ему, — предложил он, и Хэмиш согласно кивнул, едва не закипая от сравнения его с «вещью».

— Я думаю, что заставлю па сказать «да», — загадочно произнес Хэмиш, будто у него уже была наготове целая стратегия. — Если мои оценки с экзаменов будут хорошие, то это может стать наградой, ты так не думаешь?

— Говоря об оценках, я хочу заранее поздравить с Кембриджем, — понимающе улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Приятно получить это, не так ли?

— Два А* и один А, — пояснил он, багровея. — Я не так переживаю по этому.

— Но ты получишь их, — настоял Майкрофт. — Тем более ты прекрасно говоришь по-французски. И история — всего лишь даты. Я могу помочь тебе пересмотреть, если хочешь…

— Я не думаю, что хочу ехать в Кембридж, — сказал Хэмиш, и Майкрофт уставился на него.

— Да-да, — повторил он, не уверенный в себе. — Ты всегда так делал. Я помог тебе заполнить вступительные документы, мы вместе съездили на экскурсию. Тем более тебе там понравилось, я сам видел, — осенью они вместе ездили в поездку, блуждая по старым улочкам и разглядывая здания, Хэмиш изредка задавал дяде вопросы, будто гиду. Это был настолько опьяняющий момент, когда кто-то принял Майкрофта за отца, и тот никогда бы не подумал, что подобное предположение заставит его чувствовать себя таким гордым.  
Хэмиш, казалось, ощетинился, обороняясь.

— Это действительно большой шаг, — продолжил он, протестуя. — И сумасшедшая конкуренция. Я решил посмотреть на колледж королевы Марии, — признался он, и Майкрофт еще больше удивился. — У них хорошая драматическая школа. И они просто хотят увидеть среди оценок, а и Б, и меня бы это устроило.

Майкрофт обдумал минутку, прежде чем трезво оценить сказанное племянником. О чем он думал в семнадцать лет? Где запутался, последовав пути, что заранее подготовили ему родители, не думая о чем-то другом.

— Хэмиш, ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь? — мягко спросил он, и семнадцатилетний подросток опешил.

— Я просто не думаю…

— Не ври мне, — предостерег Майкрофт. — Моя работа — выявлять ложь. Я знаю, что тебе понравился Кембридж. Что на самом деле тебе мешает?

Наступила долгая пауза, прежде чем Хэмиш пробормотал:

— Он туда тоже отправлялся.

Никому не нужно уточнений, чтобы понять о ком именно речь.

— Хэмиш…

— Я так долго жил в его тени, понимаешь? — начал разговор Хэмиш, закипая. — Я даже никогда не смогу до конца стать самим собой. Я — сын Шерлока Холмса. Так было всегда. Если я пойду туда, то все подумают, что так я следую по стопам своего отца. Или, что еще хуже, там могут работать профессора, которые помнят его, и они будут ждать, что я стану таким же. Блестящим, умным и совершенным во всем. Я давно уже устал от этого.

— Я не такой, как он, — слабо протестовал Хэмиш. — Я вовсе не такой умный, как он, и не такой шустрый. Я — Уотсон. И колледж Королевы Марии, это моя планка.

Майкрофт собрался с мыслями. Существовал единственный способ заставить племянника иначе посмотреть на некоторые вещи, Майкрофт чувствовал укор вины. Это было новое чувство.

— Ты знаешь, Хэмиш, что некогда твоя бабушка была настоящей знаменитостью?  
Хэмиш покачал головой.

— Бабуля? — скептически переспросил он.

— О, да, — заверил Майкрофт. — Сразу после выхода ее книги. Она преподавала во всем мире, и, как все матери, она ожидала, что я и Шерлок станем преподавателями математики. И при этом никто из нас не интересовался этим предметом. Но вовсе не из-за нее, нет. Это было бы похоже на трусость. Все дело в том, что мы ненавидели этот чертов предмет, — пошутил он, и Хэмиш рассмеялся, заметно расслабляясь. Майкрофт заглянул в глаза племянника и заставил себя сосредоточиться. — Как бы сильно ты не хотел быть им, сколь угодно долго отрицая, ты не можешь перестать быть самим собой, — предупредил Майкрофт, и Хэмиша заинтересовало сказанное. — Теперь подумай еще и скажи, куда ты хочешь пойти?

— В Кембридж, — неуверенно признался Хамиш.

— Тогда вперед, — направил Майкрофт. — При условии, что ты получишь свои высокие оценки, конечно.

Хэмиш покачал головой, ухмыляясь, будто безумный.

— Ты чертовски великолепен, и ты знаешь это. Лучший дядя.

— Я стараюсь, — скромно признался Майкрофт, принимаясь за пищу, как только перед ним поставили тарелку.

— И, кроме того, — начал Хэмиш, откусывая большой кусок своего сандвича, как предполагал Майкрофт подросток был голоден, — кто сказал Кембриджу «Нет»?»

— Я сказал, — произнес Майкрофт, Хэмиш едва не задохнулся. — Я учился в Оксфорде, как и моя мать. Вот почему твой отец вообще предпочел уехать в Кембридж. А теперь ешь не спеша свой сандвич.


	30. Хэмиш против плаванья

Джон выплыл из общественного бассейна, это было его четвертое посещение за этот месяц. Они, точнее, в основном только он, пытался научить Хэмиша плавать, но четырехлетний ребенок никак не хотел этого.

— Я не хочу идти! — закричал малыш при упоминании похода в бассейн как раз в этот день.

Джон стоял у стены, чувствуя себя неуютно в плавках и майке.

— Это совершенно безопасно, Хэмиш, — заверил его Джон. — Смотри, папа легко делает это.

— Вода собирается съесть меня, — уверенно заявил Хэмиш.

— Это все равно, что ванная, — попытался переубедить Джон. — Бассейн похож на одну большую веселую ванную. Не хочешь присоединиться и поплескаться в большой ванне?

Хэмиш покачал головой, не особо доверяя.

— Вода в ванную поступает из трапеции, — начал пояснять он, и Джону потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что малыш имеет в виду кран*. — Откуда здесь эта вода?

— Из трубы в стене, — начал объяснять Джон, но Хэмиш дернул плечами.

— Это все происки водяного монстра! — завопил он. — Я это знаю! Не надо мне врать!

В конце концов, щадя уши других родителей и малышей, Джон сдался и забрал маленького сынишку домой, где тот быстро заскочил в руки своего второго отца.

— Я не хочу больше плавать! — всхлипнул он, цепляясь за штанину Шерлока, и гений вздохнул, прежде чем наклониться и взять малыша, крепко прижав к груди. На его тонкой фиолетовой шелковой рубашке сразу появилось мокрое пятно, но Шерлока мало беспокоили следы на одежде, независимо от причины их появления.

— Плавание — очень полезный навык, Хэмиш, — попытался объяснить он. — Ты должен запомнить принцип на всю свою жизнь. Только на прошлой неделе папу сбросили с борта лодки два контрабандиста наркотиков. Что бы с ним случилось, не умей он плавать?

Хамиш жалко всхлипывал, заглядывая в глаза папочке.

— Почему наркоторговцы пытались прижать папу? — спросил он невинно. — Они хотели его объятий?

Шерлок открыл, было, рот, чтобы поправить малыша, но Джон активно покачал головой, заставляя передумать.

— Не важно, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Дело в том, что плаванье — один из тех навыков, что ты должен освоить.

— Я не могу, — настоял Хэмиш, на грани истерики. — Водный монстр съест меня.

Шерлок причмокнул языком, немного приподняв малыша и подкинув, чтобы заставить его рассмеяться.

— Что еще за сказки про водных монстров? — надавил он. — Это все равно, если бы монстры жили в любой воде. Есть ли монстры в нашей ванне?

— Нет! — Хэмишу не терпелось поделиться своей догадкой. — Но я знаю, что это не потому, что я не вижу, что вода появляется из трапеции…

— Крана, — мягко поправил Джон, и две пары глаз с укором посмотрели на него.

Пойманный врасплох доктор поднял руки вверх, капитулируя, и Хэмиш продолжил говорить:

— Папа сказал, что вода в бассейн поступает из скрытых труб. Кто же тогда следит, чтобы туда не проникли никакие подводные чудовища? — возмущенно спросил Хэмиш, и Шерлок поджал губы, внимательно наблюдая.

— Это крайне важный вопрос, — подтвердил он, и малыш явно был доволен. — Я наглядно покажу тебе ответ, который успокоит все твои опасения. Но до тех пор можешь не ходить на плаванье.

— Ура! — воскликнул Хэмиш, когда отец усадил его на стул, и не обращая никакого внимания на допрос, который папа устроил его папочке. — А могу я сейчас пойти поиграть?

— Да, — сказал Шерлок, когда Джон завопил: «Нет!»

Двое мужчин сверлили друг друга взглядами, пока Джон, наконец, не кивнул немного нерешительно, и Хэмиш помчал наверх.

Когда они остались наедине, Джон отвернулся от своего мужа.

— Что это было? — вызывающе произнес он. — Ты должен был просто объяснить ему, что в воде нет никаких монстров, а не подавлять его заблуждения?

— Терпение, — посоветовал Шерлок. — У меня есть план, способный избавить его от этого страха.

— Не хочешь меня просветить? — спросил Джон, но Шерлок уже обулся и потянулся за своим кошельком.

— Позже, Джон, мне нужно как следует подготовиться, — извинился Шерлок, когда тот выбежал за дверь. Джон смотрел на пустой дверной проем с минуту, расстроенный, но совершенно не удивленный подобным уже привычным поворотом событий, в конце концов, пора было начинать готовить обед.

***

 

Спустя два дня, когда доктор пришел домой, он искренне удивился, когда застал Хэмиша и Шерлока сидящими за мощным домашним микроскопом. Повсюду лежали диаграммы и бумаги; Хэмиш лишь на секунду оторвался, когда отец вошел в квартиру.

— Папа, я больше не боюсь! — объявил он, подбежав, чтобы обнять своего отца.

— Боишься? — переспросил Джон, подобрав с пола график. Это оказалось схема системы трубопроводов с хлорированной водой и с кучей пометок. Он оглянулся и понял, что все диаграммы рассказывали о различных системах бассейнов, демонстрируя принципы работы системы трубопровода и даже список дефектных ведомостей часто посещаемого ими бассейна, который нравился им больше всего.

— Да, папочка показал мне, как все устроено в бассейне, — важно сказал Хэмиш. — Мы даже смотрели на водяные молилипоп.

— Молекулы, — поправил его Шерлок, уступая свое место за микроскопом, и Хэмиш кивнул.

— Да, — подтвердил Джон. — Теперь я знаю, что не может быть никаких монстров вообще! Я сам в этом убедился!

Джон оглянулся, чтобы встретится взглядом с мужем.Взгляд Шерлока был полон гордости, легкая ухмылка застыла на его лице, и Джон никогда не чувствовал себя более гордым за своего партнера.

— Это еще не все, — проверил он свои часы, — осталось два часа до закрытия бассейна. Ты хочешь туда съездить?

Казалось, Хэмиш вот-вот взорвался бы от возбуждения.

— Да! — обрадовался он. — Давайте одеваться!

Когда маленький Уотсон чуть не ушел наверх, за своими вещами, Джон решил прибрать беспорядок, прежде чем притянуть Шерлока за подбородок и нежно поцеловать его.

— Ты такой замечательный отец, — похвалил он и был вознагражден легким румянцем на острых скулах. — Ты хочешь поехать с нами?

— Я думаю, мне это понравится, — закашлялся Шерлок, впервые в жизни стесняясь, а Джон безумно гордился за него.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * в английском языке слова "trapeze" (трапеция) и "taps" (кран) созвучны


	31. Хэмиш против знакомства с родителями

Это был вопль Хэмиша, что заставил головы Джона и Шерлока одновременно повернуться в сторону дверного проема.

— Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что это не человеческие кишки, — взмолился шестнадцатилетний подросток, но Шерлок лишь важно кивнул.

— Верное наблюдение, Хэмиш; только это кишечник свиньи, — поздравил его Шерлок, его руки были все в нем. Его муж помогал ему разматывать длинный розовый кишечник по всей кухне. — Мы с твоим отцом проверяем теорию, можно ли им задушить: от этого зависит жизнь одного человека!

— Шерлок, — немного упрекнул Джон, и его муж сдался.

— Хорошо, возможно, пока все обошлось. Но однажды к нам может попасть дело, где будет важен такой опыт.

Но Хэмиш продолжал стоять на месте и краснеть.

— Ты забыл. Ты же обещал, что не забудешь! — беспомощно закричал он, и Джон взволнованно посмотрел на подростка.

— Дорогой…

— Лорел придет сегодня к нам на ужин, — едва не взорвался он с неким наслаждением наблюдая за тем, как оба его родителя смущаются. — Моя девушка Лорел? Та самая девушка, о которой я говорил две недели назад, и ты обещал мне не пугать ее за совместным ужином?!

Шерлок посмотрел на орган перед собой, что был распластан по всей кухне, а после глянул на своего сына.

— Думаешь, ее это взбесит? — удивленно спросил он.

— Это точно напугает ее, — уверил Хэмиш, но Джон уже выглядел виновато.

— Не волнуйся, любимый, мы можем все поправить, — воодушевленно произнес он, передав Шерлоку кишки и подойдя ближе к сыну. — Мы все приведем в порядок. Мы сможем освежить обстановку. Я начну приготовление ужина, как тебе такой план?

Хэмиш закрыл глаза.

— Полчаса.

Джон подумал минуту.

— Мы можем взяться вместе за работу, — решил он, менее уверенно, но они все же принялись за дело.

Шерлок и Хэмиш прибирались на кухне, будто сумасшедшие, распихивали органы и остатки от частей тела в холодильник, попутно счищая капли крови со стола. Микроскоп и споры бактерий были спрятаны в шкаф или в бывшую сахарницу, вместе с личинками насекомых, несмотря на ярое сопротивление Джона.

Гостиная достаточно быстро была избавлена от беспорядка. Груды бумаг исчезли с сидушек стульев и были спрятаны в спальне, часть коробок была спрятана под диван, и впервые за два года в их гостиной появился свободный коридорчик для прохода. Хэмиш подошел к Шерлоку, когда тот заканчивал снимать фотографии с мест преступлений со стен.

— Хэй, пап, — осторожно начал он, и Шерлок сразу настороженно поднял голову, внимательно слушая. — Я люблю тебя. Меня многое устраивает. И я прекрасно понимаю тебя и все, что ты делаешь, и ты, сказать по правде, лучший отец. Но когда Лорел будет здесь, можешь вести себя немного… Немного…

— Я понимаю, о чем ты… — пообещал Шерлок, и Хэмиш практически засветился от удовольствия. — Твой отец как-то покупал мне книгу на подобную тему. Довольно смешно все описывалась, там использовались аналогии с животными, но это прояснило множество вещей.

Хэмиш облегченно вздохнул.

— Я рад…

— Цитируя свинью: я просто буду самим собой, — закончил Шерлок, и с этой минуты Хэмиш готов был разрыдаться.

— Видишь ли, я не думаю, что ты на самом деле понял… — попытался издалека зайти Хэмиш, но в тот самый момент раздался звонок в дверь и уже было слишком поздно.

Хэмиш помчался вниз открывать дверь, задолго до того, как миссис Хадсон вышла бы из квартиры. На пороге сияя стояла Лорел в девчачьем сарафане с заплетенными медного цвета волосами. Она неловко улыбнулась ему.

— Привет, — прошептала она, и Хэмиш наклонился, неуклюже целуя.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он в ответ. — Ты прекрасно выглядишь.

Она покраснела и смущенно поправила волосы.

— Я принесла вино, — произнесла она, прежде чем раздался бодрый голос Джона.

— Хэмиш, дорогой, веди Лорел наверх, — позвал папа, и тот просто взял ее за руку, уверенно ведя за собой по лестнице. Каким-то образом Джон смог заполнить всю квартиру ароматом свежеиспеченной выпечки и травяными специями, а Шерлок же сделал непринужденный вид, просто встав у окна со своей скрипкой, случайно оглянувшись, когда они оба вошли.

Джон неуверенно вышел из кухни с полотенцем на плече, и Хэмиш едва мог подавить смешок при виде этой картины.

— Лорел, рад снова тебя видеть, — поприветствовал папа, и Лорел без задержек пожала протянутую руку. — Добро пожаловать в наш дом.

— Большое спасибо, что пригласили меня, — улыбнулась она, передавая бутылку вина, и Шерлок отложил в сторону скрипку, решив присоединится к ним.

— Может, присядем, — предложил он, а потом все пошло само собой.

Разговор начался непринужденно и слегка неловко. Шерлок и Джон вежливо расспрашивали об учебе и уровнях предметов, пока Лорел не начала рассказывать о летних планах ее семьи, с нетерпением выслушала нескольку неловких историй из детства Хэмиша. Лорел веселилась, и улыбалась, и не выглядела растеряно, но так было всегда, когда рядом был Хэмиш. Его родители делали все правильно, но на их взгляд… Все было притворством.  
Но после они плавно переместились на кухню и перешли к ужину, и Хэмиш решил перебороть свои смешанные чувства и насладиться вечером, когда внезапно…

— С курицей все в порядке, Лорел? — вежливо поинтересовался Джон, и Лорел лишь кивнула. Каким-то непонятным образом она оказалась сидящей ближе всего к холодильнику, поэтому никто не мог возразить, когда та изъявила желание:

— Я просто хочу достать немного воды, ничего? — и вот девушка открыла холодильник.  
— Нет, — запротестовал Джон, а Шерлок и Хэмиш закричали: «Подожди!».

Но слишком поздно, и Лорел уже лицезрела содержимо холодильника, в который, к сожалению, они спрятали пять глазных яблок в одной из банок, не говоря про различные части тел.

Лорел издала слабый смешок, а затем повернулась к ним лицом.

— Это довольно круто. Это бутафорские органы, не так ли?

— Конечно, — соврал Джон, слегка покраснев, но Хэмишу этого было достаточно.

— Нет, — честно признался он, поняв, что все идет не так. Хэмиш вел себя так, будто ему было стыдно за своих родителей, когда на самом деле все было далеко от истины. — Они принадлежали моему отцу. Он в некоторой степени ученый; проводит всевозможные, удивительные эксперименты, — похвастался Хэмиш, и почувствовал, что Шерлоку это польстило.

Прошло шесть секунд молчания, прежде чем Лорел моргнула и улыбнулась.

— Это так увлекательно. Можете рассказать мне об этом, мистер Холмс?

После того, как случай с водой был забыт, ужин стал намного интереснее. Джон и Шерлок рассказали Лорел о своих самых интересных делах и любопытных экспериментах, упомянув пару баек о клиентах. И для всех было сюрпризом, когда за беседой обнаружилось, что уже половина двенадцатого, и они сидели за десертом больше часа.

— Мне было так приятно познакомится с вами, — искренне произнесла Лорел, стоя у двери. — Большое спасибо за ужин. — Хэмиш встал рядом с ней, готовый проводить ее до дома, он сиял, стоя за ее спиной, и одними губами повторял родителям: «Спасибо».

— Это мы должны благодарить, мы получили много удовольствия, — заверил Джон. — Хэмиш, никаких шуток. Отвезешь ее домой и сразу же вернешься назад.

— Да, сэр, — подтвердил Хэмиш, и, взяв Лорел под руку, они вместе начали спускаться вниз по лестнице, прямо на выход. Джон и Шерлок наблюдали за ними с минуту, прежде чем закрыть дверь и подняться обратно к себе.

Джон мыл посуду, когда его телефон загудел в кармане. Он вытащил его и улыбнулся, читая:

Простите, если я заставил вас почувствовать неуютно. Вы лучшие родители. Х


	32. Хэмиш против злодеев 2.0

Хэмиш был удивлен, когда услышал шум наверху, вернувшись домой из школы. Джон незадолго до его возвращения отправил смс, предупредив, что он и Шерлок находятся в Брикстоне и не появятся дома допоздна. Майкрофт же был в Бирме на протяжении недели, и поэтому пятнадцатилетний подросток ожидал вернуться в пустой дом.  
  
 _«Должно быть, это миссис Хадсон», — подумал Хэмиш, поднимаясь по лестнице. «Кто еще это может быть?»._  
  
— Миссис Хадсон? — позвал он, когда подошел к лестничной площадке и открыл дверь гостиной.  
  
Два бандита в черных куртках определенно были не миссис Хадсон.  
  
— Похоже, тот, кого мы искали, — просто мальчишка, — ухмыльнулся один из бандитов, отвлекаясь от разбора тщательно разложенных бумаг Шерлока. Второй бандит сидел в кресле Джона, как если бы оно принадлежало ему.  
  
Первая мысль Хэмиша, которая пришла в голову, что отец не будет в восторге от того, что некто рылся в его вещах. Вторая мысль заключалась в том, что у него были большие неприятности.  
  
Подросток осторожно снял свой рюкзак и позволил тому громко упасть рядом с дверью. Ему нужно было сохранить расстояние между собой и головорезами, пока он не сможет оценить ситуацию. Он должен все обдумать.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — вежливо ответил он. — Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
  
— Да, конечно, Хэмиш, — ответил разговорчивый громила, как ласково начал его про себя называть Хэмиш, голосом важного мафиози, потянувшись к карману, и, о боже, у него, возможно, был пистолет. Оружие в этой маленькой игре, черт, черт, черт. — Руки вверх.  
Хэмиш медленно поднял руки, демонстрируя повиновение.  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, успокойся, — попросил он спокойным тоном. — Это как-то связано с моими родителями, нет? Я всего лишь подросток, давай не будем торопиться.  
  
— Ты действительно сын Шерлока, — подтвердил мафиози, подойдя ближе, и кресло-громила встал, чтобы последовать его примеру. Он не вытащил никакого оружия, но Хэмиш не мог сказать наверняка, недостаточно данных, и это было важно. — Никогда не встречал того, кто не мог понять, когда необходимо заткнуться.  
  
— Замолчи, — зашипел Хэмиш, а затем громила оказался рядом с ним, а дуло пистолета — очень близко к его ребрам. Черт, ему нужно было рискнуть.  
  
— Шевелись, руки за спину, — приказал громила. — Крис, принеси что-то для кляпа, гребанные Холмсы вечно не затыкаются.  
  
Хэмиш послушно опустил руки, а после резко отступил и двинул громилу прямо в живот. Он молча благословил Шерлока, который поставил его удар, что заставил преступника выпустить весь воздух из легких, и эта заминка позволила Хэмишу схватить пистолет и направить его на своих потенциальных похитителей, заставив быть их более сговорчивыми.  
  
— Какого хре… — начал хрипеть громила, но Хэмиш сразу направил дуло на него с таким смирением, которое так часто в минуты опасности демонстрировал отец. Джон никогда не соглашался научить его стрелять, но в теории Хэмиш знал, как обращаться с оружием, да и умение боксировать делало его более сильным противником.  
  
— Заткнись, — предупредил Хэмиш, будто теперь командир здесь был он. Тупоголовый головорез не успел вытащить вторую пушку и начать перестрелку, так что на этот раз блеф Хэмиша впервые имел свои плоды. — И больше не называй меня Холмсом; я Уотсон. Теперь позволь мне поведать, что будет с вами дальше.  
  
Тупоголовый головорез дернулся, и Хэмиш направил дуло прямо на него, сверля при этом тяжелым взглядом, заставляя остановиться.  
  
— Вы полагаете, что я не знаю, как этим пользоваться? — солгал он, стараясь чтобы оба бандита купились. — Мой отец чертов Джон Уотсон, служил в армии Ее Величества. И мой папа… ну, его заслуги вы оба знаете, так что он тоже не промах. Вы серьезно решили, будто они до сих пор не научили меня пользоваться пистолетом? А теперь заткнитесь и садитесь на гребанный диван.  
  
Повисла тишина, оба бандита переглянулись, все еще до конца не веря в происходящее, и плюхнулись на диван.  
  
— Руки за голову, чтобы я их видел, — добавил Хэмиш, и они повиновались. В этот момент подросток едва не прыснул смехом. На самом деле это не могло ведь быть так просто.  
Держа пистолет одной рукой, Хамиш выцепил из кармана мобильный и набрал своего любимого дядю. Он набрал несколько раз, прежде чем Лестрейд, наконец, поднял трубку.  
  
— Эй, дядя Грег, — позвонил Хэмиш, зная, что головорезы следят за каждым его шагом. В качестве меры предосторожности он взмахнул пистолетом и подавил улыбку, когда оба мужчины отступили назад. — Нет, все в порядке. Школа отличная да, спасибо, что спросил.  
  
Только что вернулся. Нет, я знаю, что мои родители с Диммоком, они предупредили. Нет, все в порядке. Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что у меня двое потенциальных грабителей сидят на диване, и, если ты не против, поторопись и забери их. Нет, нет, я в порядке, — заверил Хэмиш, когда его дядя начал паниковать. — Да, я знаю, что это второй раз за этот месяц. Но если ты поспешишь — все пройдет идеально. До скорой встречи.  
  
С усмешкой Хэмиш повесил трубку и сунул ее обратно в карманы брюк. Он был крайне рад, что его не похитили; на нем была надета сейчас единственная чистая школьная форма, и его родители не смогут выстирать её до четверга. Ему нужна была лишь чистая рубашка без следов грязи и крови.  
  
Прошло несколько неловких минут, головорезы продолжали неподвижно сидеть на диване, а Хэмиш пытался продумать разговор. Спустя три минуты тупоголовый громила попытался задергаться, но Хэмиш прицельно выстрелил в него. Изначально он целился в ногу, но тот был огромен. Отдача от оружия была неожиданной, но Хэмиш заставил себя успокоиться, пока тупоголовый громила вжался в диван.  
  
— Предупредительный выстрел, — холодно пояснил Хэмиш. Шерлок всегда так издевался, когда применял на практике свои актерские познания, но если подумать, они были крайне полезны, особенно сейчас. Позже он попытался сыграть те же эмоции, что были на лице отца. — Так что теперь ты знаешь, что я могу это сделать. А теперь, блядь, замри.  
  
Ничего больше не происходило на диване, а через две минуты в комнату уже ворвалась полиция, Лестрейд возглавил отряд, а затем шли два офицера с оружием наготове. Он сразу же отыскал взглядом племянника, а после не мог сдержать неуверенного рукопожатия, ведь все это время он держал двух преступников под дулом пистолета.  
  
— Ты чудо, малыш, — удивился Лестрейд, когда на преступников надели наручники и увели.  
  
— Почему они все думают, что ребенка Уотсона так легко будет похитить, — смеясь, произнес Хэмиш. — На самом деле я умираю с голоду. Может, мы закажем еды?  
  
Лестрейд поколебался, и Хэмиш понял, что означала эта пауза.  
  
— Ты позвонил моим родителям, — с ужасом произнес он. — Ты позвонил моим чертовым родителям и сказал, что меня чуть не похитили!  
  
— Естественно, я это сделал! — возмутился Лестрейл. — Они обязаны знать. И следи за своим языком, молодой человек.  
  
— Извини, дядь, — на автомате произнес Хэмиш, прежде чем вспомнил о том, что должен был сделать. — Сколько у меня времени?  
  
— Полчаса? — прикинул Лестрейд, и они устроились ждать.  
  
Как и следовало ожидать, его родители ворвались в квартиру двадцать минут спустя, на Хэмише все еще было оранжевое противошоковое одеяло, которое заставил накинуть медик во время проверки, и при виде этой картины глаза Джона опасно сузились.  
  
 — Хэмиш, — напряженно произнес Джон, взглядом проверяя, есть ли ушибы.  
  
— Нет, нет, я в полном порядке, честно, — заверил Хэмиш, но отец его просто проигнорировал, начав искать синяки и порезы. — Они просто набросили это на меня, и я подумал, что оставлю одеяло при себе, потому что нам нужны новые одеяла, так как я случайно сжег последние, экспериментируя со флисом. Я в полном порядке, они даже не дотронулись до меня.  
  
— Вот и славно, — пробормотал папа, прижав крепко к себе своего единственного сына. Хэмиш был дюймов на пять выше своего папы, но все равно положил голову на плечо Джона. — Пора нам уходить на пенсию. Мы переезжаем в Сассекс и начинаем разводить пчел. Больше ничего такого повторяться не должно.  
  
— Ни за что, черт, прости, — отстранился Хэмиш. — Я бы предпочел, чтобы меня похищали почаще, нежели наблюдать, как папочка сходит там с ума.  
  
— Я бы не сошел с ума, — возразил Шерлок, подойдя ближе и уже не выглядя таким взволнованным. Он бегло осмотрел Хэмиша, лишний раз убеждаясь, что его сын невредим, а после решил оскорбиться. Впрочем, как всегда.  
  
— Ты не сможешь без своих расследований; не отрицай этого, — настоял Хэмиш. — Бедному папе придется стрелять по капусте, чтобы хоть как-то развлечься. И потом, у меня школа. Кроме того, со мной все в порядке. Я способен защитить себя.  
  
— А что, если бы было два пистолета? — надавил Шерлок, и Хэмиш не мог с этим поспорить, поскольку отец как-то уже выяснил эту информацию.  
  
Он подошел к дивану, чтобы показать наглядно.  
  
— Я оказался бы достаточно близок к дивану, чтобы как следует ударить главного, я мог бы спрятаться за какое-нибудь укрытие вроде кресла и атаковать оттуда.  
  
— Кресло? — удивился Джон, но Шерлок задумчиво кивнул.  
  
— Нам придется давать тебе уроки бокса два раза в неделю, — начал размышлять он. — И твой отец научит тебя стрелять…  
  
— Что за нарушение закона происходит сейчас здесь, — подал голос со стула Лестрейд, и Шерлок бросил на него недовольный взгляд.  
  
— На сертифицированном стрельбище и с учебным оружием, — закончил Шерлок так, чтобы инспектор успокоился. Но Джон покачал головой и посмотрел на своего мужа.  
  
— Мы не можем играть жизнью нашего сына, — твердо произнес он. — Все это ни к чему.  
  
— Так и есть, — ответил Хэмиш, заставив родителей обратить на себя внимание. — Наша семья стоит того. И мы не такие, как все, и что с вами будет, если вы откажитесь от того, что любите? И я не собираюсь уезжать из Лондона. Это мой родной дом.  
  
— Речь идет не о…  
  
— Никто не собирается поздравить меня с тем, что я смог разоружить и задержать двух преступников? — сдался под конец Хэмиш, и Шерлок отвлекся.  
  
— Не страшно, — признался он, и напряжение тот час же спало, они рассмеялись и его папа хихикнул, так что Шерлок практически сразу сделал вывод: — Хэмишу следует поужинать.  
  
Ужин проходил в китайском ресторанчике, после Лестрейд пошел домой. Джон же все это время дотрагивался до руки и плеча Хэмиша, даже поцеловал его в лоб на ночь, чего не делал уже очень давно, прежде чем тот пошел спать.  
  
Но Хэмиш все равно услышал отголоски споров из гостиной. Часто звучали слова «угроза» и «злоупотребление», прежде чем Хэмиш не выдержал и поддался искушению открыть дверь своей спальни и подслушать разговор, а точнее то, что говорил папа:  
  
— Что для тебя важнее, Шерлок: Хэмиш или работа?  
  
— Хэмиш, — безапелляционно ответил тот, — но это не проблема. Немного тренировок, и он будет самым защищенным мальчиком в Англии. Я могу попросить Майкрофта устроить слежку, — Хэмиш поморщился, представив, насколько это могло бы повредить работе папы.  
  
— Ты хоть представляешь, как много нужно будет повозиться, чтобы все эти люди не смогли причинить ему боли? — Джон загремел посудой, и Хэмиш пропустил пару фраз, услышав только: — … незначительно, Шерлок. Даже оскорбительно.  
  
Хэмиш не выдержал, встал с кровати и спустился вниз, не скрывая, что слушал разговор.  
  
— Могу я иметь право голоса? — спросил он, прежде чем Джон возразил о позднем времени; Шерлок же просто кивнул.  
  
Глубоко воздохнув, Хэмиш произнёс:  
  
— Я не чувствую себя в безопасности, — признался он. — Да, все это немного нервирует, особенно эти бандиты, но у меня под боком есть сумасшедшие адреналиновые наркоманы-отцы. Я был воспитан так, чтобы наслаждаться всем этим.  
  
— Я просто думаю, что мы лишаем тебя нормального детства, — признался Джон, и это была одна из тех вещей, за которую Хэмиш так обожал своих родителей, она заключалась в том, что они относились к нему, как к умному взрослому.  
  
— Это так, — пожал он плечами. — Но все нормальное — скучное.  
  
— Ты не переубедишь его, — мягко сообщил Шерлок своему мужу. — И на самом деле ты не хочешь этого делать.  
  
— Научи меня стрелять, — попросил Хэмиш. — Мы бы могли поехать завтра в деревню и поработать над стрельбой.  
  
— Я не люблю, когда вы двое сговариваетесь против меня, — беззлобно произнес Джон, и Хэмиш понял, что они победили. Повисло неловкое молчание, прежде чем папа его прервал, предложив выпить чаю и недолго вместе посидеть на диване, прежде чем разморенный сном Хэмиш пошел в постель, поцеловав обоих родителей, что было непривычно и буквально выбило почву у них из-под ног.  
  
Но, лежа в постели, Хэмиш подумал и решил, что это стоило того. Похищение лишний раз подтвердило, насколько сильно его любят родители.


	33. Хэмиш против Хлои

Хлоя стояла рядом с таксистами, держа в руках табличку с именем Хэмиша в руках, когда он заметил ее. Девятнадцатилетний подросток ухмылялся всю дорогу к ней, прежде чем отпустить ручку чемодана и крепко обнять девушку.  
  
Это были продолжительные объятья, крепкие и интимные, прежде чем он отступил назад и они могли как следует рассмотреть друг друга.  
  
— Хэй, ты, — улыбнулась Хлоя, ведь она предстала перед ним худой, загорелой, в белых шортах и синей майке, ее волосы были обесцвечены солнцем.  
  
— Привет, — неловко улыбнулся он в ответ, будто вернулся в далекое прошлое. — А ты выросла.  
  
— А что насчет тебя, мистер шесть-футов? — поддразнила в ответ она, и вдруг неловкость между ними испарилась. — Добро пожаловать во Флориду.  
  
— Жарковато, — подметил Хэмиш, когда они вышли из здания аэропорта и направились в сторону парковки. — И очень солнечно.  
  
— Твоя бледная английская кожа здесь сгорит, — скривилась блондинка, когда она привела его к машине. — Ты готов?  
  
— Что дальше? — недоверчиво спросил Хэмиш, обходя машину. — Я думал, что смогу сначала устроиться, принять душ.  
  
Хлоя избавила его от волнений улыбкой.  
  
— Нет. У нас только дневные абонементы — мы их используем. Если хочешь, можешь отвезти нас, или мы можем поменяться местами?  
  
Хэмиш посмотрел в окно машины и немного испугался при виде положения руля.  
  
— Забыл, что у вас, американцев, движение транспорта идет наоборот, — усмехнулся он, перебегая на другую сторону.  
  
— На самом деле, — начала Хлоя, забравшись внутрь и запустив двигатель, — большая часть мира ездит…  
  
— Да, да, — покраснел Хэмиш, отмахиваясь, — давай уже в путь.  
  
— До парка Юниверсал, — Хлоя перестроилась, когда они выехали на дорогу. — Разве это не смешно? Тебе пришлось покинуть Англию, чтобы попасть в мир Гарри Поттера.  
  
— Нам всем немного стыдно, — заверил он. — А теперь, шумахер, езжай.  
  
Хэмиш много раз катался на поездах со станции Кингс-кросс. Он делал кучу фотографий с тележками для багажа, которая застряла в стене, и даже однажды ходил с друзьями в музей по киновселенной. Но ничто не подготовило его к тому, чтобы однажды пройти через необычную дыру в стене и попасть в Диагон-аллею.  
  
— Вау, — завороженно прошептал он, с удивлением наблюдая, как туристы вливаются в поток и выходят из магазинов. — У меня такое чувство, что я попал в мир этой книги.  
  
— Удивительно, не правда ли? — Хлоя улыбнулась, наблюдая за его лицом. — А теперь давай пройдемся. Мы бы могли купить тебе палочку.  
  
Они прошлись по магазину Оливандера и мадам Малкинс, прикупив себе палочки и шарфы домов. Там были и подстилки для домашних животных с необычными волшебными существами, и они пили сливочное пиво. Это все равно, что на какое-то время почувствовать себя детьми, когда они, держась за руки, бегали по Лондону, и это было похоже на то, будто они шагнули назад в прошлое.  
  
— Ну, как ты? — поинтересовался Хэмиш, когда они стояли в длинной очередь в банк Грингортс, где два часа ожидания за три.  
  
— Так же, как я писала тебе в своих письмах, — рассмеялась Хлоя, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Как Лорел?  
  
— У нее все хорошо, — сказал Хэмиш, двигаясь вперед. — У нас все неплохо. Немного тяжело, она в Лондоне, а я в Кембридже, но мы справляемся. Я вижусь с ней по выходным, когда приезжаю домой, и общаюсь с ней по скайпу.  
  
— Я все еще удивлена, что вы вместе, — призналась Хлоя, повторив то, что не раз писала в своих письмах. — В отношениях не всегда все понятно.  
  
— Мы справляемся, — подтвердил Хэмиш, и Хлоя слегка стукнула по руке.  
  
— Это потому, что у нас никогда не было секса, — хихикнула она, а затем вытянула лицо. — Как будто.  
  
— Ты такая американка, — засмеялся Хэмиш, слегка отталкивая ее. — Даже твой акцент почти исчез.  
  
Хлоя стала серьезной, голубые глаза встретились с его.  
  
— Я пыталась забыть все, что связано с Англией, — призналась она. — Рейчел считает, что это не совсем хорошо, чтобы моя травма обернулась ненавистью к целой стране, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать.  
  
Хэмиш взял ее за руку при упоминании имени ее терапевта. Они редко говорили о детстве Хлои, и в своих письмах, и телефонных разговорах эта тема затрагивалась лишь тогда, когда надо было подтвердить лишний раз насколько все хорошо. Было очевидно, что это никогда не исчезнет, и эту боль Хэмиш видел до сих пор, даже когда дракон в Гринготсе обрушил на них свое пламя. Ей стало лучше, но девушка до конца не исцелилась.  
  
 — Да и папы просили передать, что очень любят тебя, — сообщил ей Хэмиш с более нежной улыбкой. — Они до сих пор хранят ту фотографию с выпускного, что прислала твоя тетя, теперь она красуется на дверце холодильника, и они с гордостью представляют тебя их племянницей.  
  
— У тебя действительно прекрасные родители, приятель, — рассмеялась Хлоя, а затем переступила красную черту. — Скорее мне кажется, что они слишком быстро впускают людей.  
  
Сорок минут спустя они поняли, что вышли из «банка» с дрожащими коленями и широченными улыбками. Вскоре был поезд на Хогварт для посещения. Они осмелились отправиться в путь на встречу к Драко, и Хэмиш кричал так громко, что даже удивился тому, что не потерял голос.  
  
— Это было безумием, — задохнулась Хлоя, когда они кричали будто свиньи на «пиру». — Я не могу поверить, что ты заставил меня сделать это.  
  
— Я всегда был хорош в том, чтобы заставлять тебя делать глупости, — ухмыльнулся Хэмиш, вспоминая прошлое. — Помнишь, как мы пришли домой к дяде Майкрофту и я предложил на перегонки кататься по перилам?  
  
— Боже, четыре раза, — вспомнила она, улыбнувшись. — И я всерьез сделала это. До сих пор помню, как болела внутренняя часть бедер.  
  
— Папа едва не ударил меня, — засмеялся Хэмиш, прежде чем остановится. Они оба не напоминали друг другу, что родители Хэмиша скорее позволили им расстаться тогда, прежде чем Хлоя окончательно привязалась к ним. — А потом, два года назад, ты позвал меня в ту поездку на ферму аллигаторов в Эверглейдс?  
  
— Это когда я осмелился погладить аллигатора, знаешь, я не думал, что ты тоже сделаешь это!  
  
Хлоя защищалась.  
  
— Большеголовый.  
  
— Цыпленок! — обвинил он, и они снова взглянули друг другу в глаза, такие синие и пронзительные.  
  
— Ты хочешь снова бросить вызов дракону? — осмелилась та, и Хэмиш поднял руки капитулируя.  
  
— Боже, нет, — настоял он, и Хлоя бросила в него салфетку. Он бросил ее обратно, а затем они едва не начали драку с едой, задевая друг друга, пока не стали плакать от смеха и их не попросили покинуть ресторан.  
  
Хэмиш последовал за ней на поезд, а затем Хлоя схватила его мороженое, и они оба, держась за руки, пошли по улицам.  
  
— Я рад, что здесь с тобой, — мягко сообщил он Хлое, когда они прошли мимо маленьких детей, одетых в форму волшебников.  
  
— Я тоже, — подтвердила Хлоя, чуть крепче сжав руку. — Колледж был трудным, не таким сложным, как твой веселый Кембриджский…  
  
— О, заткнись, — засмеялся Хэмиш, слегка толкнув Хлою в плечо, и та ответила тем же.  
  
— Но это неплохо, что ты отрываешься с моей «кузиной», — сказала она, но в ее голосе улавливались нотки недовольства. — Парень, которому я могу доверять.  
  
Они стояли прямо напротив Дырявого котла, и тени от ламп рисовали причудливые узоры на лице Хлои, выделяя ее скулы и оставляя темные круги на ее шее.  
  
— Хлоя, — начал Хэмиш, но внезапно осознал, что ему нечего сказать. Ему просто хотелось увидеться с ней.  
  
— Хлоя, — попытался он вновь, а затем она потянулась и поцеловала его. Это был короткий поцелуй, не больше чем секундное касание, прежде чем они оба отпрянули назад, не читаемым взглядом смотря друг на друга.  
  
А после раздался шум фейверков, и они оба услышали крики и смех вокруг.  
  
— Нет, — хихикнула Хлоя, покачав головой, наблюдая как яркие цветные вспышки озаряют ночное небо. — Это произошло не случайно.  
  
— Так и есть, — вздохнул Хэмиш. Остальные посетители парка наблюдали лишь за салютом, но оба подростка могли видеть лишь друг друга.  
  
— Это хоть что-то значило для тебя? — предположила Хлоя, и Хэмиш замялся, прежде чем покачать головой. На лице Хлои появилось облегчение, и она прижалась к нему лбом.  
  
— Слава богу, — выдохнула она, сжимая его руку. — Потому что это превратило бы меня в плохого друга.  
  
Хэмиш обнял ее, крепко прижав.  
  
— Мы бы могли сделать что-то подобное позже, — подытожил он, и Хлоя кивнула, не отрываясь от него.  
  
— Это останется между нами, — попросила она, оборачиваясь назад. — Я не хочу, чтобы твоя девушка меня ненавидела.  
  
— Лорелл бы не стала, — заверил ее Хэмиш. — И я никогда не смогу скрыть что-то от папы. И как только он узнает…  
  
— Все сразу будут в курсе, что мы целовались, не так ли? — нахмурилась та, явно будучи в себе, и даже не удивившись, когда Хэмиш поцеловал ее в лоб.  
  
— Да, — честно ответил он, а потом слегка сморщился. — Извини и за это, к слову.  
  
— Я поцеловала тебя первой, — напомнила Хлоя, и их руки снова крепко сжались, когда погасли огни последнего фейерверка, и они последовали вместе с толпой на выход из парка. — Все ещё кукурузные друзья?  
  
— Все еще кукурузные друзья, — поклялся Хэмиш, мысленно улыбаясь старой шутке. — Так что теперь? Мы поедем к твоей тете?  
  
— Да, предстоит долгая поездка, — предупредила Хлоя. — Достаточно времени, чтобы набрать своей девушке и сообщить, что твой друг детства притащила тебя в тематический парк.  
  
— Я сообщу ей, когда вернусь в Лондон, — отмахнулся он, лишь наполовину шутя. — До конца этих двухнедельных каникул я буду полностью в твоем распоряжении.  
  
— Именно так, как мне всегда нравится, — подмигнула Хлоя, а затем потянула его к себе за руку. — В таком случае, Тара всегда говорит, что мы не должны возвращаться домой в какое-то определенное время. Пойдем потанцуешь со мной.  
  
— Да, — согласился Хэмиш, как всегда соглашаясь со всем, что Хлоя просила у него, всегда готовый следовать за ней вслепую, даже когда та бежала с ним в танцевальную яму рядом с бассейном, в блике которого отражалась луна.


	34. Хэмиш против правды

Шерлок и Джон сидели рядом на диване, с удвоенной силой дедуцируя лицо Хэмиша, восемнадцатилетний подросток даже не был уверен, что они делают это намеренно. Он попытался сесть прямо в кресло напротив своего отца и улыбнуться, но, похоже, ему удалось выдавить из себя некую гримасу.  
  
— Папа, отец, большое спасибо за то, что нашли время для разговора, — оценил он, и Джон улыбнулся, выражая любовь, что всегда исходила от него.  
  
— Конечно, что произошло? — спросил он, и Хэмиш прочистил горло. Он заранее подготовился к этому. Ведь не было особых причин нервничать. Давай же, повтори как перед зеркалом.  
  
— Папы, я люблю вас, — попытался начать Хэмиш, и, естественно, все пошло не совсем так, как планировалось.  
  
— Господи, от тебя кто-то залетел, — моргнул Джон, искренне ужаснувшись.  
  
— Ты принял наркотики, а после от тебя кто-то залетел, — предположил Шерлок, чтобы не оставаться в стороне.  
  
— Я не принимаю никаких наркотиков, и уж точно никто не забеременел! — крикнул Хэмиш.  
  
— Ну, статистически это не совсем верно, — произнес Шерлок. — По крайней мере, сто миллионов женщин находятся в положении прямо сейчас, многие из которых рожают в эту самую минуту…  
  
— Пожалуйста, замолчи, — взмолился Хэмиш, и они оба выполнили его просьбу. — Папы, я люблю вас, — повторил Хэмиш с самого начала. — Вы оба были для меня самыми замечательными родителями, которых мог бы пожелать любой ребенок. Я никогда не хотел никого другого, кроме вас; мне нужно дать вам понять. Это не имеет ничего общего с воспитанием, Господи, можете только представить, каким бы человеком я стал, если бы не вырос в такой совершенно нетипичной семье. Но мне сейчас восемнадцать, и я собираюсь в универ, — попытался подойти к сути Хэмиш, стараясь говорить так, чтобы его голос сильно не дрожал. Недавно он столкнулся с хулиганами, которые пытались стащить у него что-то, но это не сравнится с этим волнением. — Я бы хотел встреться с моей мамой.  
Джон и Шерлок долго держали паузу, и Хэмиш даже испугался, что своей просьбой расстроил их. А после лицо Джона заметно расслабилось.  
  
— О, Хэмиш, — чуть слышно произнес он, и это звучало так слезно. Хэмиш заметил, как Шерлок заботливо взял руку своего мужа, и, когда Джон крепко сжал ее, продолжил: — Мы никогда не хотели прятать ее от тебя. Когда ты был маленьким, все обстояло иначе; мы не хотели запутывать тебя на тему кто твои настоящие родители. Но мы никогда не думали, что она станет для тебя причиной волнения и поводом начать нас умолять…  
  
Он остановился и резко встал, потянув Шерлока за собой.  
  
— Ее зовут Аннемари, у меня есть ее номер и адрес, на тот случай, если они тебе понадобятся.  
  
Хэмиш понял, что это было подходящим временем для объятий, поэтому он вмешался и крепко обнял Джона. Шерлок последовал примеру позже, обхватив длинными руками обнимающихся Уотсонов. На мгновение Хэмиш позволил себе насладится этой минутой и стоячей версией обнимашек, которой он не предавался в течении нескольких лет. Он почувствовал те же ощущения, что и в детстве: тепла, любви и защищенности.  
  
Но именно после этого Хэмиш оказался на пороге квартиры в Бате две недели спустя. Он сидел на своей кровати, разглядывая номер телефона, который Джон отдал ему пару часов спустя, пока окончательно не сдался и не решил прийти без предупреждения.  
  
Он позвонил в дверь, было время ужина, и существовала самая большая вероятность, что кто-то окажется дома, но он был очень удивлен, когда рыжеволосая девушка открыла дверь. Она оказалась намного младше его самого, может, лет двенадцати, а откуда-то из глубины дома раздавался шум домашних, — звон столовых приборов и смех людей.  
  
— Что-то хотели? — угрюмо спросила она, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и Хэмишу потребовалась минута, чтобы вспомнить, как говорить.  
  
— М-м, Аннамари дома? — спросил он, и девушка внимательно изучила его взглядом, прежде чем произнести:  
  
— Одну секунду, — пообещала она, а потом крикнула в дом, — Мама! Дверь!  
  
Девочка вернулась в дом, прежде чем до Хэмиша дошел факт, что эта девочка была его сестрой или, в какой-то степени, приходилась сводной сестрой, а после появилась женщина, на ее светлых волосах уже проявилась седина, вокруг светлых голубых глаз едва заметные круги усталости. Она едва взглянула на Хэмиша, прежде чем ее рука пораженно прикрыла рот.  
  
Это была совсем не та реакция, которую Хэмиш представлял в своей голове, поэтому он решил просто придерживаться спланированного сценария.  
  
— Здравствуйте, мэм, меня зовут…  
  
— Конечно, я знаю, как тебя зовут, — Аннамари задохнулась, а ее глаза намокли от слез. — О Господи, Хэмиш.  
  
Он не рассчитывал на то, что она узнает его, так что подросток неловко замер на пороге на пару минут, прежде чем Аннамари обратила на себя внимание.  
  
— Входи, пожалуйста. Пойдем, поговорим в кабинете.  
  
Хэмиш последовал за ней в дом, с любопытством разглядывая все по сторонам. Везде был постелен мягкий ковролин, а на стенах висели картины. Трое детей красовались в рамках; рыжая девочка, с которой он повстречался, была запечатлена в разных возрастах, то в балетной пачке, то на качелях, потом были снимки с маленьким рыжим мальчуганом, который был с девочкой погодками, а затем шли фотографии пухленькой девочки со светлыми волосами, так похожими на оттенок волос матери и, судя по всему, относительно новыми, Аннамари тоже была запечатлена на некоторых фотографиях рядом с высоким рыжеволосым мужчиной, отцом ее детей.  
  
— Это Даниэль, мой муж, — коротко представила Аннамари, когда проследила за взглядом Хэмиша, когда он рассматривал двух взрослых людей на снимке, что был сделан несколько лет назад в парке Диснея. — А это Бет и Алекс. Хейли наша младшенькая, родилась всего два года назад.  
  
— У вас прекрасная семья, — вежливо сказал Хамиш, и как раз тогда Алекс, ребенок около девяти лет, влетел в комнату.  
  
— Мама, папа хочет знать, когда ты вернешься, — спросил он, прежде чем заметить Хэмиша, его голубые глаза расширились от удивления.  
  
— Скажи папе, что я буду через минуту, — спокойно сказала Аннамари, улыбаясь Хэмишу. -сообщи, что Хэмиш здесь, и я пригласила его поговорить в нашем кабинете.  
  
Лицо Алекса, казалось, скривилось, когда он попытался соединить кусочки головоломки.  
  
— Он Хэмиш…  
  
— Я расскажу тебе позже, — пообещала Аннамари. — Теперь ступай.  
  
Алекс повиновался, коротко оглядываясь назад на Хэмиша, прежде чем вернуться к шуму столовой. Аннамари подошла к Хэмишу, предложив пойти за ней в небольшой кабинет, вдоль стен которого были выставлены книжные шкафы, стояла пара диванов и компьютерный стол в углу. Аннамари закрыла деверь, а после жестом пригласила Хэмиша сесть на один из диванов. Как только он устроился, женщина села напротив.  
  
— Я не могу поверить, что это происходит, — мягко призналась она, и Хэмиш издал сочувственный смешок.  
  
— И я тоже, — вздохнул он, и Аннемари в изумленно покачала головой.  
  
— Боже мой, какой большой ты стал, — сказала она в недоумении. — Ты, должно быть, собираешься в университет в следующем году.  
  
— В Кембридж, — он улыбнулся и совсем тихо присвистнул, открывая для себя еще одну ее черту характера.  
  
— Ну, ты, конечно, такой умный в своих отцов, — усмехнулась она, и Хэмиш сам рассмеялся. — Тебе только в прошлом месяце исполнилось восемнадцать, да?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Хамиш, немного застигнутый врасплох. — Ты…  
  
— Помню, когда ты родился? — подразнила она, и Хэмиш покраснел. — Не то чтобы ты действительно забываешь, рожая. Твои папы каждый год присылали мне твои школьные фотографии. Но потом мы оба были так заняты, и они забыли делать это последние несколько лет. Теперь я отчетливо вижу, как ты похож на своего отца.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь, как я их называю? — спросил Хэмиш, искренне удивляясь.  
  
— Я была там, когда они выбрали себе названия! — Аннемари хихикнула, и Хэмиш почувствовал, что его заражает ее хорошее настроение. — Это был большой спор. Твой отец хотел быть папой, а Шерлок — отцом. Но он отказался, сказав, что ни один его сын никогда не назовет его отцом, как положено. Поэтому я предположила, «отец» и Шерлок решил, что Джон получит это. Он утверждал, что это было более «приятное» имя, и Джон был «самым приятным» в их паре.  
  
— Это похоже на них, — согласился Хэмиш, и Аннамари начала неловко переминаться, засунув руки в карманы джинс.  
  
— Ты был беленьким, — сказала она ему, вытащив свой бумажник. — Взгляни сюда.  
Хэмиш подошел ближе и посмотрел на фотографии в бумажнике, где были фотографии трех детей, одной из них была его младенческая фотография, которую он узнал сразу, ведь она хранилась в семейном альбоме, который его родители держали в своей комнате.  
  
— Я узнаю этот снимок, — поражённо произнес он. — Он есть у нас дома, мой папа поставил его в рамку на окно своей спальни.  
  
— Они сделали два снимка, — пояснила она, кончиком пальцев погладив изображение, где она намного моложе лежала на больничной койке в больничном халате со спящим Хэмишем на руках. — Мне было так страшно. Это была моя первая беременность, а ты появился на свет после кесарева сечения. Но ты был такой идеальный, лежал там. Я так много плакала, потому что понимала, что ты не будешь моим до конца.  
  
Хэмиш почувствовал, как горло болезненно запершило от этих слов, и он прошел внутрь, садясь на диван, прежде чем задать вопрос, который так долго его мучил и который идеально бы прозвучал именно сейчас.  
  
— Зачем ты так поступила? — спросил он. — Как ты могла отдать меня?  
  
Аннамари закрыла бумажник и убрала его обратно в карман, тяжело вздохнув.  
  
— Дело было не в том, что я собиралась бросать тебя. Я была только носителем, ты всегда же был запланированным ребенком для своих отцов. Если ты спрашиваешь меня, почему я стала суррогатной матерью, то это более длинная история.  
  
— Вот поэтому я и пришел сюда, — терпеливо произнес Хэмиш, откинувшись назад на спинку, и Аннамари тепло улыбнулась ему.  
  
— Ладно, тогда, — она присела рядом. — Мне было двадцать два года. Я была молода и получала докторскую степень, и едва могла свести концы с концами. Я постоянно брала ссуды и кредиты, стараясь найти подходящую работу, и это было очень трудно. Мой друг предложил суррогатное материнство, но я отмахнулась от этого. Никогда не могла помыслить о чем-то таком: то, что я смогу выносить ребенка для чужих людей. Я состояла в отношениях, у меня в голове не укладывались мысли о беременности. Но постепенно эта затея окрепла в моей голове, понимаешь. А потом меня обчистили, — призналась она, и Хэмиш внезапно осознал, к чему она ведет. — Меня ограбил серийный убийца, только я этого не знала. И вот я стою на улице и разговариваю с полицейским, когда высокий мужчина в пальто подходит ко мне и начинает спрашивать приметы грабителя. Я так хорошо помню тот день, даже спустя все эти годы, когда полицейский пытался вмешаться в этот допрос, но из него так и сыпались вопросы. Грабитель прихватил мое пальто, поэтому я очень дрожала от холода, пока светловолосый коренастый мужчина не подошел ко мне и не накинул свое пальто, приводя в себя и представившись доктором Уотсоном. Тогда они сообщили мне, что мой грабитель на самом деле был серийным убийцей, которого они преследовали неделями, и, вдруг, я не была так уж сильно расстроена тем, что мой бумажник тоже был среди пропавших. Я заполнил отчет, меня проводили домой и два дня спустя они поймали грабителя за катером, на основании моего описания. На этом бы история закончилась.  
  
Аннамари встретилась взглядом с Хэмишем, и ее глаза блестели, сияя ясностью.  
  
— Но через неделю в мою дверь постучали, и твои родители стояли там, на пороге, пытаясь выглядеть расслабленно. Твоя отец был красным, а твой папа произнес: «Успокойся, я понял, что ты в последнее время рассматриваешь идею стать суррогатной матерью. Мы в этом заинтересованы. Можем ли мы войти?». Так что я поступила так, как поступила бы любая здравомыслящая женщина. — Она рассмеялась. — Я пригласила их на свой диван и сделала им чай. Мне самой было любопытно, как твой папа мог узнать обо мне, и он очень подробно объяснил мне на основе содержимого моего кошелька. Мы обсудили все, и они объяснили, почему так хотят детей. Они очень нуждались в тебе, Хэмиш, ты должен это понять, — произнесла Аннамари, и Хэмиш почувствовал, как глаза предательски наполняются слезами. — Они рассказали про свой образ жизни и понимали, что никакое агентство по усыновлению в мире не даст им ребенка. Но они так же понимали всю особенность положения и что, несмотря ни на что, их ребенка будут любить, баловать и обожать, — выдохнула она, и Хэмиш удивился, что не только он так расчувствовался. — У нас было около шести встреч, прежде чем я согласилась. Я приходила к вам домой несколько раз и наблюдала за работой — я всегда оставалась за желтой лентой, — попыталась пошутить та, и Хэмиш тоже выдавил улыбку, пытаясь снять напряжение.  
 — Но, в конце концов, это даже не было такой необходимостью, которая могла бы перебороть меня, — честно ответила она. — Я наблюдала за тем, как они слаженно работают — как сильно они любили друг друга. Как тщательно твой папа заботился о твоем о отце и наоборот. И видя это, я поняла, что могу сделать для этих двух людей нечто хорошее, я почувствовала свой долг.  
  
Хэмиш шмыгнул носом и вытер глаза краем рукава, прежде чем Аннамари заметила и передала ему салфетку, оба слегка улыбнулись несмотря на удушающее волнение.  
  
— А ты был таким нетерпеливым ребенком, — рассмеялась она, и Хэмиш сдался. — Ты с такой силой молотил меня изнутри, отчаянно пытаясь выбраться. У меня была странная тяга. И твой отец был угрозой. Он регулировал все, что я ела, разрабатывал витаминный комплекс для меня, тщательно отбирал мне врачей. Твои родители любили тебя с того самого момента, как ты был искусственно зачат.  
  
— Это было так тяжело отдать тебя им, — кивнула она. — Единственное, что меня успокаивало, это осознание, что ты будешь любимым и желанным. Осознание того, как бы о тебе прекрасно заботились и обожали. Ты был частью их жизни.  
  
Хэмиш не мог говорить. Он приходил сюда с миллионами вопросов в голове, но теперь не мог найти ни одного в своем искалеченном учащенно бьющемся сердце. Кажется, Аннамари прекрасно понимала его молчание, как настоящая мать.  
  
— Я всегда говорю себе, что это была моя карма, — ответила она ему. — Через год после твоего рождения я встретила Дэниела, и теперь у меня есть собственные дети. Я периодически навещала тебя, когда ты был совсем крохотным и ты не помнишь меня, но мы с твоими родителями пришли к выводу, что нет смысла сбивать тебя с толку, но теперь ты здесь…  
  
— Вот я, — повторил Хэмиш, и это было неожиданно просто. Аннамари встала и потянулась к нему, Хэмиш без особых раздумий обнял ее. Это было короткое объятье, и пусть она была его матерью, но они были еще незнакомы, но достаточно теплые, чтобы закрепить нарушенные связи.  
  
— Ты ужинал? — заботливо поинтересовалась та, слегка отступив назад, Хэмиш поколебался, прежде чем качнуть головой. Есть два варианта событий, и он точно знал, какой из них будет лучше.  
  
— Хочешь присоединится к нам за столом? — спросила она, и Хэмиш согласно кивнул.  
У него всю жизнь была маленькая семья и ему было любопытно наблюдать за тем, как та расширяется.  
  
— Мне бы это понравилось, — согласился он, и ничего внутри не дрогнуло, когда он последовал за Аннамари в столовую.


	35. Эпилог или вроде того

Хэмиш побежал в зал ожидания, взглядом заприметив уже знакомую фигуру в длинном черном пальто. Он помахал своей любимой медсестре Марии, любимому доктору медсестры своего отца — Патрику и остановился рядом со стулом, стоявшим дальше по коридору.  
  
— Я пришел, как только узнал, — ахнул он, но Шерлок лишь нежно улыбнулся ему, демонстрирую одну из редких, настоящих улыбок, которые тот помнил и, кажется, хранил ее лишь для своей семьи.  
  
— Ты не должен был так спешить, — спокойно сказал он, увидев взволнованного сына, которому требовались успокаивающие объятья. — Твой отец ругался всю дорогу в скорой, на тему того, что это плохой перелом, и я склонен согласиться. Сейчас ему делают рентген. И как у тебя дела?  
  
Хэмиш открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, прежде чем понял, что вопрос папы был адресован не ему, а маленькой пухленькой малышке, что прижалась к его груди.  
  
— С нами все хорошо, — ответил Хэмиш, когда Энни хихикнула, заметив своего дедушку.  
  
— У нас с мамой все идет хорошо? — подразнил его папа с едва заметной ухмылкой, и Хэмиш посмотрел на него так, как не смотрел еще со времен того, как был подростком.  
  
— Эй, я классный родитель, и ты знаешь это так же хорошо, — надменно поправил его сын, даже передавая свою дочь в руки Шерлока. — И мы уехали посреди дня, как только Хопкинс позвонил мне, чтобы сообщить, что родители снова едут в больницу…  
  
— Мы в порядке, — заверил Шерлок, Энни предприняла попытку вырваться из рук, будто она должна быть во внимании, и ее пришлось вернуть обратно. Хэмиш тотчас вспомнил тот момент, когда вскоре после ее рождения Шерлок потянул у ней руки, взяв ее, — дядя Грег, Майкрофт и, кажется, почти все отделение полиции, наградили его удивленным, явно шокированным взглядом. — Неужели все забыли, что у меня есть ребенок? — недоумевал он, продолжая правильно поддерживать Энни. Он по-прежнему переживал, что мог сделать что-то неправильно, но до последнего отказывался обращаться за помощью к родителям.  
  
— Да, хорошо, я переживаю, — резко признался Хэмиш, чувствуя себя при этом крайне неудобно, ведь ему приходилось демонстрировать эмоции.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза, слушая это.  
  
— Хэмиш, мы с твоим отцом взрослые люди…  
  
— И все равно не пуленепробиваемые! — оспорил его сын. — И отец, с его бедром даже удивительно, как не сломал еще что-то во время падения…  
  
— Ты обвиняешь меня и твоего отца в том, что мы теперь старики? — устрашающе уточнил Шерлок, и Хэмиш просто устало улыбнулся.  
  
— Я и не думал об этом, — заверил он, и Энни булькнула, тоже соглашаясь. Хэмиш тяжело вздохнул. — Послушай, вы мои родители. Вы можете делать и будете делать все, что угодно, это ваша жизнь и все такое. Но ты не можешь злиться на меня, когда я беспокоюсь. И теперь с Энни, — взгляд Шерлока опустился на его руки, где сидела малышка, прежде чем Хэмиш понял, что он все делает ради нее. — Я просто… — Хэмиш толком не знал, как донести свою мысль.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы у нее были бабушки и дедушки? — догадался Шерлок, как всегда трезво смотря на все.  
  
— Именно так, — согласился Хэмиш. Он поправил руку, слегка придерживая голову малышки, чтобы наклониться к ее лицу и дотронуться кончиком носа до ее носа, вызвав смех. Это значительно облегчило их разговор с отцом, а не долгий зрительный контакт. — Я не предлагаю вам перебраться в дом и заняться вышивкой, но, возможно, пора оставить серийных маньяков тому, кто не начал мучиться артритом…  
  
— Мы говорим о выходе на пенсию, — сказал Шерлок, совершенно обезоружив Хэмиша, так что он едва не упустил своего ребенка.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мы обсуждали это совсем недавно, — продолжил Шерлок, не беспокоясь, что сейчас он разрушает мир своего сына. — Изначально план состоял в том, чтобы умереть на пике славы где-то в возрасте пятидесяти лет, но потом появился ты. Поэтому мы переделали его на то, чтобы встретить старость где-то за городом, выращивать пчел, поскольку больше мы бы не смогли идти в ногу со временем.  
  
Он посмотрел в глубину коридора, туда, где предположительно его мужу делали рентген.  
  
— Я думаю, что нам пора туда, — признался он. — Лестрейд на пенсии, Донован на пенсии, черт возьми, даже Хопкинс теперь возрастной. Теперь это все совсем другая игра.  
  
Хэмиш с печальной улыбкой наблюдал за своим папой.  
  
— То была прекрасная игра, — подытожил он с легкой полуулыбкой, все еще наблюдая за происходящим в коридоре. — Лучшей, — подытожил он, а затем, хлопнув в ладоши, Шерлок обернулся, чтобы мужественно улыбнуться, глядя на свою семью. Глаза его загорелись новым азартным блеском. — С коттеджем, возможно, придется повременить, поскольку мы хотели бы остаться в Лондоне немного дольше, — добавил он, подмигивая своей внучке, которая восторженно смотрела на него. — Но, может, мы все равно купим его и побудем там хотя бы летом. Может, на выходные? Мне придется обсудить это с твоим отцом — ты будешь удивлен, когда мы, наконец, расскажем тебе, да.  
  
Хэмиш бы попытался, но когда ему в последний раз поступали звонки от мистера Холмса?  
  
— Патрик, — поприветствовал Шерлок, вставая и направляясь к доктору, чтобы приветствующие пожать руку. — Как он себя чувствует?  
  
— Прекрасно, за исключением сломанного запястья, — сказал Патрик. — Он по-прежнему считает свои травмы хорошими, ваш муж. А это что, Энни? — переключился врач, разглядывая за спиной Хэмиша, что немного напряженно сидел на лавке, пытаясь удержать ёрзающую дочь.  
  
— Конечно, это Энни, ты думаешь, что я внезапно вырастил еще одного внука? — пробурчал Шерлок, но Хэмиш встал, чтобы снова представиться.  
  
— Немного больше, чем в последний раз, когда вы видели ее, не так ли? — Хэмиш болтал, устраивая Энни на руки, чтобы та могла взволнованно лопотать, разглядывая улыбающегося доктора.  
  
— Совсем немного, — рассмеялся Патрик. — Как поживает ее мама?  
  
— Вернулась на работу и счастлива двигаться дальше, — пошутил Хэмиш. — Только начинает привыкать спать всю ночь.  
  
— Хотя эта болтовня не что иное, как отвлечение, могу ли я увидеть своего мужа сейчас? — встрял Шерлок, и Патрик, снова став профессионалом, кивнул.  
  
— Он в третьей смотровой, только что закончил притворяться. Ты можешь войти.  
  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Шерлок и пронесся по коридору в своем пальто, так что полы его театрально раздувались. Хэмиш пожал плечами, помахал на прощанье Патрику и последовал за отцом.  
  
Доктор как раз выходил из смотровой, когда вошел Хэмиш, вероятно, предупредив, что пресловутый Холмс уже в пути. Джон сидел на смотровом столе, натирая кислотно-неоновый зеленый гипс на травмированном запястье.  
  
— О боже, ты ослеп? — Шерлок беспомощно закричал, а муж ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Он предложил мне большой выбор цветов, — просто пожал плечами Джон. — Тебе этот не нравится?  
  
— Ты опасен, Джон Уотсон, — застонал Шерлок, но он лишь протянул руку, чтобы мягко коснуться забинтованного запястья, как будто уверяя себя, что все было действительно прошло хорошо.  
  
Джон поднял взгляд, смотря на мужа, и Хэмиш наблюдал, как они ведут одну из своих печально известных бесшумных бесед — проклятие семьи. Хэмиш никогда не будет свободно говорить о своих чувствах, но он мог бы, после десятилетий в семье Холмса-Ватсона, сделать элементарный перевод.  
  
 _Я беспокоился за тебя._  
  
Я в порядке. Ты бы знал, если бы все было иначе.  
  
Обещай, что больше не будешь делать глупостей.  
  
Я буду, если ты будешь.  
  
Хорошая работа.   
  
С нежной улыбкой Джон отвернулся от своего мужа, чтобы увидеть, как Хэмиш замер в дверях.  
  
— О, любимый, — засветился он, прежде чем обратиться к своему мужу. — Ты побеспокоил Хэмиша из-за этой ерунды?  
  
— Это был Хопкинс, — выплюнул Шерлок. — Этот маленький мальчик думает, что только потому, что мы старше его, мы трескаемся, как веточки, чем старше, и приехав сюда…  
  
— Почему бы тебе не заняться моими бумагами и не вытащить меня отсюда? - Предложил Джон, и Шерлок, зная, что он высказал еще не все, лишь кивнул и пошел на выход. Только на пороге он остановился и еще раз заглянул в глаза мужа.  
  
На этот разговор был не без слов.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, придурок, — ухмыльнулся Джон, и Шерлок едва заметно показал ему язык, прежде чем начать поиски медсестры для оформления выписки.  
  
Джон выдохнул с облегчением, а затем повернул голову к своему сыну.  
  
— Иди сюда, любимый, и дай уже обнять мою малышку, — попросил он, и Хэмиш послушно сел рядом, отдав в руки свою дочь. Она, кажется, вовсю наслаждаясь игрушечным медицинскими приборами и ласково улыбалась, глядя на своего второго дедушку.  
  
— Это твой дедушка, детка, ты можешь сказать «привет»? — подсказал Джон, не переставая улыбаться, а Энни просто сияла, глядя на него. Хэмиш прервал этот праздник любви и умиления кратким покашливанием.  
  
— Мы сегодня начали ползать, — не без гордости сообщил он отцу.  
  
— Уже? — взволнованно спросил Джон.  
  
— Ну, мы лежали на полу и смотрели фильм о червях, — признался Хэмиш, на что Джон громко рассмеялся. — Но все великие дела начинаются с таких мелочей.  
  
Джон оценил сказанное сыном не таким расчетливым и придирчивым взглядом, как его муж, а более мягким и чуть более проницательным.  
  
— Отпуск по уходу за ребенком хорошо сказывается на тебе? — спросил он, ударив в самое яблочко.  
  
Хэмиш глубоко вздохнул.  
  
— Я стараюсь, — сказал он. — Стараюсь выкроить еще немного времени.  
  
Лицо Джона было совершенно нейтральным.  
  
— Что на это сказал Скотт?  
  
Хэмиш с мрачным видом вспомнил разговор с агентом, что состоялся этим же утром.  
— Он не особо доволен, — кратко констатировал он. — Я пытался объяснить ему, что хочу стать отличным отцом, и вернусь сразу, как только все поменяет, но он беспокоится, что если я еще немного повременю, то Вест-энд забудет меня.  
  
— Маловероятно, — вмешался Джон. — Если ты достаточно хорош в этом, то стоит поторопиться, люди ждут.  
  
— И ее мама работает там и счастлива! — оправдался Хэмиш. — У нас не будет никаких финансовых проблем. Да, через несколько месяцев мне придется снова думать о том, что делать, но прямо сейчас…  
  
Он улыбнулся, вспомнив.  
  
— Вчера, когда мы начали собираться на выход, она улыбнулась мне. Не заученная улыбка или вежливая — настоящая улыбка! Как я могу это проигнорировать, пап! Как я могу оставить ее няне?  
  
Его отец оценивающе посмотрел на него, прежде чем, сопоставив все, нашел правильный ответ.  
  
— После того, как ты появился на свет, твой папа в течение двух лет практически не брался за дела, — спокойно сообщил он Хэмишу.  
  
Два новых откровения были слишком ошеломительными и не должны были звучать в один и тот же день.  
  
— Два года? — на автомате повторил Хэмиш, мысленно радуясь, что папочки нет рядом, чтобы не завалить его лишними вопросами.  
  
— Многие называли это темными временами, — подразнил Джон. — Я взял на себя какую-то локальную работу, сказать по правде, я был рад этому перерыву. В начале ты был несколько шебутным и суетливым ребенком. Но твой отец… Ты когда-нибудь видел свой детский альбом «С первых дней»?  
  
Хэмиш покачал головой, и Джон понимающе улыбнулся.  
  
— Я обязательно должен его найти и показать тебе, — подметил он. — Много дотошных заметок, весь его талант запечатлен там. Все что ты ел, пил, сколько раз обкакался, консистенция…  
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — взмолился Хэмиш, и Джон ухмыльнулся. Действительно, устрашающий.  
  
— Он был в восторге от тебя. Когда ты начал учиться ползать, он не выходил из дома почти месяц. Ты был неотъемлемой частью его жизни, — вспоминал Джон. — Ты все еще остаешься ей, двух наших жизней на самом деле, но он бы никогда не расстался с тобой те первые два года.  
  
— Что случилось потом?  
  
— Ты пошел в ясли, — подытожил Джон. — Тем самым разбив ему сердце. В твой первый день, я думаю, он был расстроен сильнее, чем ты. Чуть не пробил дыру в нашем полу.  
  
Энни захныкала, и Хэмиш потянулся в карман, чтобы вытащить бутылочку. Он взял свою дочь одной рукой, приняв от отца, и с легкостью устроил ее так, чтобы дать ей бутылку, которую та с радостью начала пить.  
  
— Короткое хныканье означает, что она проголодалась, — расшифровал Хэмиш, пока отец смотрел на него долгим взглядом.  
  
— Мы с твоим папой раскрывали дела по всему миру, — тихо проговорил отец. — Мы получили кучи наград, призов, твой отец четыре раза отказался от рыцарского титула. К нам за помощью обращались принцы, короли, высокопоставленные государственные деятели и даже твой дядя Майкрофт не раз приписывал нам спасение жизни всего мира.  
  
— И все-таки, никакое великое дело не сравнится с этим.  
  
Хэмиш открыл было рот, затем закрыл, снова открыл, а после просто сдался и обнял своего папу. Энни возмущенно пискнула и захлюпала, вынужденная прервать свое кормление, и Хэмишу пришлось быстро отступить и направить вожделенную бутылочку в ротик малышки, ведь та не понимала, что именно сказал ее дедушка.  
  
— Па… — попытался Хэмиш, но отец смилостивился над ним.  
  
— За воспитание детей никто не получает большого признания, — сказал он сыну. — Ты не получишь наград, никто не вручит тебе торжественно ключ ни от одного города. В основном ты начинаешь делать какие-то ошибки, ведь все кажется тебе неправильным и несовершенным. Но это будет самым лучшим, что ты когда-либо решишься сделать.  
  
— У твоего отца случаются моменты демонстрации необычайной мудрости, — сказал Шерлок откуда-то из дверного проема, и Хэмиш на минуту почувствовал себя вновь окруженным чистой, совершенной любовью, которую не испытывал очень давно, такой, что хотелось крепких, спасительных объятий, вызванных приливом этого ни с чем не сравнимого чувства.  
  
— Я люблю вас обоих, так сильно, — задохнулся он, и спустя короткое время Джон прошептал:  
  
— О, любимый, — прежде чем Шерлок закашлялся.  
  
— Хорошо, этого на сегодня достаточно, — решил он за них, и два Уотсона выпустили одинаковые смешки, больше похожие на всхлипы. — Твои бумаги подписаны, давайте уже уйдем. Скорее.  
  
— Ты свободен на обед? — спросил его отец, так что Хэмиш даже не потрудился глянуть на свои часы. В мире были вещи, на которые всегда нужно находить время.  
  
— У меня ничего не запланировано, — просто ответил он, и его отец улыбнулся, так что было ясно, никто его не обманул.  
  
— Как насчет тебя, Энни, ты готова ко второму обеду? — обратился Джон к своей внучке, и та тихо отрыгнула.  
  
— Анджело должен был уже открыться, — предложил Шерлок.  
  
— Хорошо, но без свечей, — предупредил Хэмиш. — Энни все еще боится огня после небольшого устроенного ей пожара.  
  
— Молодец, — ухмыльнулся Шерлок, а его муж понимающе хмыкнул.  
  
— Шерлок, — Джон постарался быть немного строгим, но его сердце думало иначе, и Хэмиш это отчетливо почувствовал, все равно что в груди всегда полно энергии, а ноги вот-вот готовы оторваться от земли и взлететь от переполнения эмоций, ведь все в жизни складывается так, как ему всегда хотелось. В конце концов, о чем еще можно было мечтать?


End file.
